The big Five Bite the snakes the head off!
by Magic Orange Juice
Summary: James,Remus,Peter und Sirius: Die Rumtreiber!Doch halt!Es gibt noch ein fünftes Mitglied: Lydia Johnson. Sie und die Jungs stürzen Hogwarts ins Chaos. Eine Fanfiction über das Erwachsenwerden in der magischen Gesellschaft!
1. London Nights

Hallo, alle miteinander!

Die folgende Geschichte beginnt Mitte Sommer, vor dem siebten und letzten Schuljahr. Ich hab mich zeitspezifisch nicht an die Musik oder den technischen Stand gehalten. Kurz: Ich hab etwas modernisiert! Wie es in jeder Rumtreiberfanfiktion Gang und Gäbe ist, kommen einige OC's vor. Die wichtigste von ihnen ist Lydia Johnson, eine geborene Afroamerikanerin, die zu den Rumtreibern gehört.

Selbstverständlich entspringt Hogwarts samt Zauberern und Hexe nicht meiner eigenen Fantasie, sondern der unserer geschätzten J.K. Rowling. Ausgenommen der eigenen Charaktere die ich hinzugefügt habe. Geldverdienen tue ich hiermit sicher auch nicht (wäre ja auch zu schön ;) ! Diese Geschichte dient lediglich zur Unterhaltung.

_**Und nun viel Spaß bei**_ :

The big Five – Bite the snakes the head off ! _London Nights_

„I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! You like to?" „Move it!" Der Linoleumboden bebte unter einer riesigen Menge Jugendlicher. Die Mädchen hüpften, jede mehr oder weniger, rhythmisch zu den wummernden Bässen wodurch ihre Oberweite, welche durch sehr weitausgeschnittene und knappe Oberteile ohnehin schon genug in Szene gesetzt worden waren, den männlichen Geschlechtsvertretern noch penetranter in die Augen stachen.

Sirius lehnte lässig an der Bar, nippte an seinem Cocktail und warf hier und da ein verführerisches Lächeln in die Menge. Nach wenigen Momenten begannen einige Mädchen während des Tanzens wie sie dachten, `unauffällig` über ihn zu Tuscheln. Ja, er sah eben gut aus. Und ja, das wusste er ganz genau und nutzte es auch aus. „Hey Pads!" James stellte sich, mit geröteten Wangen und leicht außer Atem, neben ihn und winkte der Barkeeperin. „Zwei Sex on the Beach!" Sirius grinste. „Ich bin noch nicht mal mit meinem anderen fertig!" Er hielt ihm seinen Cocktail vor die Nase. „Kein Problem!" James schnappte sich das Glas, trank es mit einem Zug leer und reichte es der lachenden Barkeeperin, um sogleich die nächste Runde in Angriff zu nehmen. „Also, Prongs, alter Kumpel! Auf was trinken wir?" „Auf mein Date mit Evans!" Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Na klar! Und ich such mir ne feste Freundin!"

„Suchst du denn eine?" Die zwei Jungen wandten sich überrascht zu einem, zugegebener Maßen recht hübschen, braungelockten Mädchen um. „Na ja, sagen wir mal ich suche eine zeitbegrenzte Beziehung." Er zwinkerte frech zu ihr herunter, da sie ziemlich klein war. Etwa um die 1,60. „Also ein One Night Stand." „Exakt." „Du bist ziemlich ehrlich." „Und du ziemlich hübsch." Sie lachte. „Ich bin übrigens Bethany." „Sirius. Und der Typ neben mir, der aussieht als wäre er gerade vom Besen gefallen..." „James." Fiel sein Kumpel ihm einwenig ungehalten ins Wort. Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Normalerweise war James nicht so empfindlich. „Und? Wer hat dich zur Party eingeladen?" fragte James und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Cocktail. „Ich bin die Schwester von Erik." „Erik?" Bethany lachte abermals. „Der Typ, der die Party veranstaltet und euch eigentlich eingeladen haben sollte." „Ach, du meinst Ricky!" „Du nennst ihn Ricky?" „Ja, ...er war mal mit uns auf einer Schule, bis er letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. Um genau zu sein waren wir sogar im selben Quidditchteam. Da hat sich dieser Spitzname irgendwie etabliert... Frag nicht wie wir darauf gekommen sind!" „Wart mal... James... Hm…Potter ? James Potter ?" „Jap!" „Wow, Erik hat mir von dir erzählt! Du sollst ein klasse Sucher sein!" Verlegen wuschelte sich Prongs durch sein unordentliches Haar. „Na ja...ja, stimmt."

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. Sein Kumpel Prongs prahlte nicht mit seinem Talent und wird auch noch rot?! Was war denn heute schiefgelaufen?! Er sollte ihn so schnell als möglich ins St. Mungos bringen... .Und dann wuschelte er sich nervös durchs Haar? Das tat er sonst nur bei Lily Evans! Während die Beiden angeregt miteinander plauderten, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und sah sich wieder um. Er war einwenig genervt und das wunderte ihn selbst. Anfangs hatte er gedacht Bethany hätte an ihm Interesse gehabt... und vielleicht hatte sie das ja auch gehabt... aber diesmal hatte ihm James einfach die Show gestohlen. Und das ohne es selbst zu bemerken! Natürlich war das für ihn kein Problem. James war sein bester Freund und er gönnte es ihm. Es lag eher an der Art und Weise wie er es getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm selbst nicht einmal klar. Wenn Sirius ein Mädchen aufreißen wollte analysierte er und setzte seinen Charme gezielt ein. James war eher von der natürlicheren Sorte. Gut, außer es ging um Evans. Jedenfalls schaffte es James Bethany ohne große Worte zu begeistern. Sirius blies genervt den Rauch durch die Nase. Manchmal verstand er selbst nicht was in ihm vorging.

„Hallo? Hey Pads! Ist jemand zu Hause?" Er fuhr erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken und drehte sich um. Eine Sekunde später besserte sich seine Laune beträchtlich. „Lydia!" Er fiel ihr fast einwenig zu euphorisch um den Hals. „Ich dachte du wolltest nicht kommen?" Ganz der Gentleman wenn es um sie ging, reichte er ihr seinen Cocktail und seine Zigarette. „Was heißt hier ich wollte nicht? ... Ah, dankesschön!..." Genießerisch nahm sie einen Zug und trank einen Schluck. Danach fuhr sie genervt fort. „Ich konnte nicht! Also, ich konnte wie du ja siehst schon, aber ich durfte nicht!" „Woher kommt der Sinneswandel deiner dich liebenden Eltern?" Lydia zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Sehr witzig, Herr Black! Irgendjemand war so nett und hat über fünfzig fangzähnige Frisbees ins Ministerium geschleust. Wer auch immer es war," Sie hob demonstrativ Sirius` Cocktail hoch, „Ich trinke auf seine Gesundheit und sein Glück! Möge derjenige im Lotto gewinnen! Jedenfalls laufen diese Dinger im Ministerium grad Amok. Ich glaube sogar in der Archivabteilung. Du weißt ja was die alles anrichten können..."

Sirius grinste. Oh ja! Und ob er das wusste! Das Gesicht von Slughorn würde er nie vergessen... Gut, Peter hatte es auch nicht versäumt ein Photo von dem ganzen Durcheinander im Kerker zu machen. Braver Junge! Jetzt prangte das dicke, von Unglaube, Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit verzerrte Gesicht für immer an der Wand in ihrem Schlafsaal. Lydia drückte die Zigarette aus und fuhr wieder fort. „Meine Eltern wurden zum Helfen ins Ministerium beordert. Denen fehlt es vorne und hinten an Leuten! Kein Wunder, sind die Meisten im Urlaub... Auf alle Fälle habe ich die Ermahnung meines herzallerliebsten Vaters ich solle ja nicht das Haus verlassen geflissentlich überhört." Sirius verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Kichern.

„Wo ist eigentlich...? Ah! Prongs!" Freudig warf sie sich dem überraschten James in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf Wange. „Wie geht's dir?" „Super! Ich dachte du kommst nicht?" „Was soll das denn heißen: Super, ich dachte du kommst nicht?" „Ich meinte mir geht es super, aber ich bin überrascht weil ich nicht mit dir gerechnet hab..." „Ach so! Und jetzt freust du dich total, dass ich da bin!" „Na, aber selbstverständlich!" Dann bemerkte sie das Mädchen neben James. Offenherzig wie Lydia nun mal war, wurde auch sie sofort in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Hi, ich bin Lydia!" „Bethany." Sagte diese, allerdings nicht ohne einen sehr verwunderten Blick, ob dieser Offenheit. „Sag mir bitte, dass du die neue Freundin von James bist...BITTE!!" Sirius lehnte sich lachend gegen die Bar, während James bis zu dem verwuschelten Haaransatz errötete. Bethany starrte Lydia verständnislos an und Lydias Gesicht machte den Anschein, als wäre Ostern, Weihnachten und Silvester auf den heutigen Tag gefallen. Schließlich schüttelte Bethany verneinend den Kopf und James räusperte sich. „Wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir haben uns eben erst kennen gelernt und haben uns nur unterhalten..."

Lydias Strahlen wich von ihrem Gesicht. „Dann leg sie aber wenigstens flach, okay?" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie in dem Moment wohl zu Staub zerfallen. Sirius liefen mittlerweile Lachtränen aus den Augen. Bethany warf James einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Ist sie immer so?" „Ja... Sie hatte eine äußerst schwere Kindheit und muss jetzt eine Menge Tabletten nehmen. Richtig üble Psychopharmaka." „Oh...das tut mir leid." Sagte Bethany, und sie klang ehrlich bekümmert. „Ja, sie kann einem wirklich Leid tun..." presste Sirius hervor, bevor sich wieder krümmte und abermals anfing zu Lachen. Lydia sah verärgert aus. Bethany fragte sich, wie jemandes Stimmung so schnell umschlagen konnte. Aber das musste wohl an den Medikamenten liegen. „Ich erzähl dir mal was über meine Psychosen! Wenn es so weiter geht, dann laufe ich vielleicht noch Amok!" schnauzte Lydia James an. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht psychisch krank! GANZ SICHER NICHT!" „Ihre Stimme ist manchmal zart und lieblich wie die einer Elfe." Flötete Sirius und duckte sich dann schnell unter Lydias Hand weg. „Gewalt ist keine Lösung, Ly! Du weißt was der Onkel Doktor gesagt hat: Du sollst dich nicht aufregen." Es war ihm ein Genuss sie anzustacheln. „Ich bin weder in Behandlung, noch nehme ich irgendwelche Tabletten!" wetterte Lydia weiter und funkelte Sirius und James wütend an.

„Es ist einfach herrlich wie du in die Luft gehst! Zum Glück bist du noch aufgetaucht, sonst wäre mir bei dem Smalltalk dieser Zwei Turteltauben noch langweilig geworden." meinte Sirius belustigt. Lydia begann schon wieder zu grinsen. „Echt?" Sirius nickte und sah sie dabei gespielt ernst an. „Was würde ich nur tun ohne..." „Halt die Klappe, Padfoot! Komm lieber mit! Ich hab Lust zu Tanzen und nebenbei können wir die anderen Mädchen eifersüchtig auf mich machen. Vielleicht hab ich ja auch Glück und zwischen James und Bethany entwickelt sich doch noch was. Wenn er noch einmal von dieser Evans spricht, brauch ich vielleicht doch noch ein paar Tabletten. Also lassen wir die Zwei mal alleine." Und schon hatte sie ihn in die brodelnden Menge gezogen. „Dann war die Geschichte mit den Psychosen also nur ein Scherz?" vergewisserte sich Bethany bei James, der nickte. „Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?" James lachte.

Es dämmerte bereits als die kleine Gruppe ermüdet aus dem Club kam. Sie blieben davor stehen um sich noch einen Augenblick zu unterhalten. Sirius hatte von hinten die Arme um Lydia geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Das Mädchen grinste. „Du schwächelst, Pad!" Angesprochener gähnte nur und verdrehte die Augen, angesichts des munteren Gesprächs zwischen James und Bethany. „Wir müssen uns unbedingt wiedersehen!" schäkerte Bethany. „Da bin ich voll und ganz deiner Meinung, Beth!" Er zögerte. „Ich darf doch Beth sagen, oder?" „Klar! Was machst du morgen?" „Wir wollten schwimmen gehen. Bei mir in der Nähe ist ein Schwimmbad." „Schade, dann hast du schon..." Sirius verdrehte abermals die Augen. „Red keinen Drachenmist. Du kommst natürlich mit! Du störst doch nicht." Ihre Miene erhellte sich. „Gut! Wann wollen wir uns treffen?" „Ich schreib dir eine Eule." Erwiderte James und hätte er keine Ohren zum Bremsen gehabt, wäre sein Grinsen einmal rundherum gegangen. „Ich freu mich schon." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und winkte den anderen zu. „Bis bald!" Sie lief zu Erik, der in seinem Auto auf sie gewartet hatte. Kurze Zeit später fuhren sie davon.

James starrte ihr immer noch mit leuchtenden Augen hinterher. Sirius und Lydia warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und begannen zu Grinsen. Die Beiden legten links und rechts einen Arm um James Schultern. „Prongs? Ich bin müde...lass uns nach Hause gehen. Dort kannst du mir dann vorschwärmen wie perfekt sie ist." Sein Kumpel nickte abwesend. Arm in Arm gingen die Drei die Straße entlang. An einer Kreuzung blieben sie stehen, um sich von Lydia zu verabschieden. „Komm gut heim und lass dich nicht von deinen Eltern fertig machen." Sagte James und umarmte sie. Sirius tat es ihm gleich.

Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als Lydia sich noch einmal umwandte. „Ach und Pads? Red Prongs bloß nichts aus! Bethany ist perfekt für ihn! Also, sie ist nicht perfekt und glaubt das auch nicht und genau das macht sie ja perfekt. Im Gegensatz zu einer gewissen anderen Dame mit roten Haaren, die behauptet sie wäre perfekt, obwohl sie es gar nicht ist und damit ist sie eben nicht perfekt, versteht ihr?" Die zwei Jungs nickten ermattet. Es gab nur wenige die einen Redeschwall von Lydia verstehen konnten. Die Rumtreiber gehörten zu den wenig Auserwählten. Damit winkten sie sich zu und gingen nach Hause.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

naa?^^ Bin gespannt, was ihr vom ersten Kapitel haltet! Wenn ihr eure Meinung loswerden wollt: Nur zu! =) Würde mich freuen!

Bis bald,

Eure Magic Orange Juice


	2. Ein Rumtreiber kommt selten allein

Hallöchen!^^

Auch wenn ich noch keine Reviews bekommen habe und bis jetzt generell nicht allzu viele Leser, stelle ich trotzdem schon mal das zweite Kapitel rein. Schadet ja nichts!^^

Übrigens: Lydias Spitzname kommt in diesem Kapitel das erste Mal vor. Nur, dass ihr nicht verwirrt seid. Lydia wird Lüdia ausgesprochen, deshalb Lü (eigentlich ja Ly) . Ich hoffe das ist nachvollziehbar^^" Außerdem haben die ersten zwei Buchstaben ihres Namens mit ihrer Animagusgestalt zutun, aber dazu komme ich erst später!

**Zwei Rumtreiber kommen selten allein**

„Und was wenn sie nicht kommt?" Sirius versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Seit fünf Minuten standen sie jetzt vor dem Schwimmbad und er musste sich solche und ähnliche Fragen wie am Fließband anhören. „Sie wird kommen, Prongs." „Und was, wenn sie doch keine Lust hat? Oder vielleicht ist ihr auf dem Weg etwas passiert?" Remus lachte. „Du meine Güte, das Mädchen hat es ihm wirklich angetan!" „Du hast gut reden...ich hör mir das Gelaber den ganzen lieben langen Tag an!" Sirius wirkte leicht genervt, was Remus nur schmunzeln ließ. „Man merkt es. Aber ich dachte du wärst abgebrüht wegen seinen Schwärmereien über Lily?" „Dachte ich auch..." erwiderte Sirius.

Plötzlich runzelte James die Stirn und sah sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Lydia?" „Wow! Er spricht von etwas anderem als von Bethany! Respekt!" James warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Remus. „Also? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung bei ihr, oder?" Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers wirkte gequält. „Sie hat mir eine Eule geschrieben, dass sie heute nicht kommt. Ihr scheint es nicht sehr gut zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich haben ihre Eltern doch bemerkt, dass sie mit euch auf der Party war." „Oh je... Aber...aber sie haben ihr doch nichts getan, oder?" „Nein, das nicht. Aber sie hatten einen ziemlich heftigen Krach und Lydia hat momentan richtig miese Laune. Was ihr auch irgendwie zusteht, finde ich. Was genau los ist, hat sie allerdings nicht geschrieben." James nickte.

In dem Moment bremste Bethany mit ihrem Fahrrad direkt vor seiner Nase ab und lächelte ihn an. „Hi! Schön dich zu sehen." Schwungvoll stieg sie von ihrem Drahtesel. „Ah, du bist also Bethany." Remus lächelte. „Ja, das bin ich. Du kannst aber auch gerne Beth sagen." „Gut! Ich bin Remus." Sie bezahlten ihren Eintritt und suchten sich einen Platz im Schatten. Es war erst 12 Uhr Mittag und noch nicht sehr voll. „Am besten wir ziehen uns um und treffen uns dann gleich wieder hier." Sagte Remus sachlich. „Zu Befehl, Sir!" James und Sirius salutierten synchron und grinsten. Zehn Minuten später hörte man ein lautes Aufkreischen, gefolgt von einem lauten Platsch! James hatte Beth in hohen Bogen ins Wasser geworfen. Lachend sprangen die Jungen hinterher.

Zwei Stunden später saßen alle am Beckenrand und ruhten sich aus. „Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht nach Hogwarts?" fragte Remus, der sich wunderbar mit Bethany verstand, was auch niemanden wunderte. Die Beiden waren sich ziemlich ähnlich. Die Braunhaarige amüsierte sich gerne, war aber sehr pflichtbewusst und ansonsten eher einwenig ruhiger.

Jetzt wirkte Bethany peinlich berührt. „Ich...ich bin ein Muggel. Genau wie meine Eltern. Mein Bruder ist der einzige in der Familie mit magischen Kräften." „Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein! Ich find Muggel cool!" sagte Sirius. „Natürlich findest du Muggel cool, Pads! Alleine bei dem Gedanken an das Gesicht deiner Mutter wenn sie dich hören könnte...!" rief Remus glucksend. Sirius bekam sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein. „Ich hab ihr schon mal gesagt, dass ich Muggel cool finde und ich habe ihr Gesicht gesehen....," er seufzte selig auf: „Es war ein einzigartiger Anblick!" Bethany zögerte. „Du... ich meine...deine Eltern...?" „Wir sind ein Herz und eine Seele und meine Erzeuger mögen alle, egal welchen Blutstatus sie haben... . Merlin! So gelogen habe ich nicht, seit mich Gonni gefragt hat, was ich mit Franziska aus Hufflepuff in der Besenkammer getrieben habe..."

In diesem Augenblick kniete sich eine dunkle Gestalt neben Sirius. „Hey Leute..." „Lü! Schon wieder getürmt?" Sie nickte. Dieses mal konnte man nicht einmal ansatzweise ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen waren deutlich verweint. „Sirius... hast du vielleicht kurz Zeit?" Flehentlich sah sie in an und er sprang sofort auf die Beine. „`Türlich..." Er legte einen Arm um sie und verschwand mit ihr hinter dem Imbiss.

„Das hört sich gar nicht gut an..." murmelte James und blickte Remus vielsagend an. „Mhm..." „Warum? Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Bethany besorgt. James schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schwierig... und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob sie damit einverstanden wäre, wenn wir es dir erzählen." Er warf ihr einen nervösen Blick zu um zu sehen ob sie beleidigt war, doch sie nickte nur verständnisvoll. „Verstehe." Dankbar lächelte der Schwarzhaarige sie an.

Sirius hatte Lydia sofort in den Arm genommen, als ihr die ersten Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Jetzt weinte sie sich hemmungslos an seiner Schulter aus. „Es...es tut mir...so leid...aber...aber ich musste mit jemanden reden und du...du verstehst es...einfach am...am Besten... . Ich wollte euch ja wirklich nicht stören...aber...ich...ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten!" Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Du störst doch nicht! Du störst nie, und das solltest du eigentlich wissen." „Danke...wenn ich euch...und vor allem dich nicht hätte, dann wäre ich schon längst...wäre ich schon längst wahnsinnig!" „Jetzt erzähl erst mal in aller Ruhe was passiert ist." Sagte Sirius leise. „Okay...aber...aber hast du vielleicht eine Zigarette?...Oh...wir sind ja im Schwimm...im Schwimmbad und du...du hast ja nur eine Badehose an, ich bin so doof! Wo sollst du da bitte die..."

Sirius ignorierte ihren Monolog, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich zu dem schattigen Platz, wo er und die anderen ihre Sachen hatten. Wortlos griff er in seine Tasche und reichte ihr dann eine Zigarette. „Danke..." Mit zitternden Finger nahm sie auch sein Feuerzeug entgegen. Nachdem sie einen tiefen Zug Nikotin inhaliert hatte, begann sie zu erzählen. „Nach der Party hab ich auf dem Nachhauseweg Ronja getroffen. Wir haben miteinander geredet und...und dann hat sie Schluss gemacht! Als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, hat mein Nachbar uns belauscht und es meinen Eltern erzählt... Mein Vater ist total ausgerastet... Er hat rumgeschrieen...ich habe ihn noch nie so schreien gehört!" Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend auf. „Er hat mich beschimpft! Es war das Übliche: Ich sei eine Schande für die Familie! Ob es nicht genug sei, dass ich in Gryffindor bin und mich mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern rumtreibe! Er hat mich eine billige, dreckige Lesbenschlampe genannt und dann...und dann..." Ein heftiges Zittern durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper. „Dann hat er mich geschlagen!" Schluchzend sank sie wieder in Sirius` Arme.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gequält. Er wusste, was sie durchmachte. Seine Eltern waren keinen Deut besser. Bevor er ausgezogen war, hatte er ebenfalls öfter Prügel kassiert. Doch bei Lydia war es das erste Mal gewesen. Er wünschte, er hätte die Schläge an ihrer statt abbekommen. Ein so lebensfroher, treuer, hilfsbereiter Mensch wie sie sollte nicht so behandelt werden. Niemand sollte so behandelt werden. Schon gar nicht von den eigenen Eltern. Fest drückte er sie an sich. „Ich will nicht mehr zurück. Es ist die Hölle!" „Ich weiß, Lü...ich weiß... ." Sie saßen bereits eine halbe Stunde schweigend auf der Picknickdecke von James, als dieser, gemeinsam mit Remus und Bethany dazu kam. Schweigend setzten sie sich. „Sollen wir wieder gehen?" flüsterte Remus behutsam und strich Lydia zärtlich durch ihre Rastazöpfe. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Es geht schon wieder..." Lydia lächelte Bethany leicht an. „Du weißt ja: Zu meinen Psychosen zählen auch starke Stimmungsschwankungen."

Bethany wollte Lydia unbedingt helfen, nur wusste sie eben nicht wie. Schließlich wusste sie nicht was passiert war und sie kannte sie kaum. Doch da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie lächelte zaghaft zurück und fragte dann vorsichtig. „Willst du vielleicht ein Schokoladeneis? Ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee von mir, aber..." „Nein, Beth." Unterbrach Lydia sie. „Es ist die beste Idee." Dann wandte sie sich schräg grinsend an James und meinte vorwurfsvoll: „Evans würde mir nie ein Eis anbieten! Schon gar nicht mit Schokolade. Höchstens wenn sie mindestens ein Gramm Strychnin dazugemischt hat. Denk mal scharf drüber nach, Prongs!" Und zu aller Überraschung, ausgenommen von Bethany, die ja das Debakel um James und Lily Evans nicht kannte, begann James herzlich zu lachen und was noch unerwarteter kam, war seine Zustimmung! „Da hast du wohl Recht!"

Lydia runzelte die Stirn. „Du nimmst die rothaarige Horrorhexe nicht in Schutz?" „Nein!" „Du sagst nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung?" „Nein." „Du hältst jetzt keinen Vortrag über ihre Intelligenz, ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihr gutes Aussehen?" „Warum sollte ich?" Sein Gegenüber sah entsetzt aus. „Okay, Jamie... Haben wir nicht ausgemacht, dass Verrückte wie wir es sind keine Drogen brauchen?" Dann sah sie wieder Bethany an, grinste und begann zu singen. „Was hast du nur mit ihm gemacht? ...Aber was frage ich eigentlich! Love is in the air! Everywhere I look around!" Kichernd fiel sie nach hinten auf den Rücken, James über ihr, der sie kräftig durchkitzelte. „Was sagst du?" „Love is in the air!" „Falsche Antwort! Also, was hast du gesagt?" „Love is in the ...! Prongs hör auf! Autsch!" Erschrocken wich er zurück. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht presste Lydia ihre Hand auf ihre rechte Seite. „Tut...tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht..." „Du kannst nichts dafür, ich bin hingefallen."

„Hingefallen?" fragte Remus misstrauisch nach. „Ja, hingefallen! Hätte dein Vater dir so einen Schlag verpasst, wärst du auch hingefallen..." brummte Lydia. James, Remus und Bethany starrten sie geschockt an. „Er hat dich geschlagen?!" Sie hatte Remus selten so aufgebracht gesehen. „Dieser miese, dreckige Mistkerl!" Selbst Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ich schwöre euch: Wenn meine Eltern nächste Woche aus irgendwelchen Gründen vergessen sollten mich richtig einzusperren und ich diesem Schwein über den Weg laufen sollte, dann tut es mir verdammt noch mal nicht im geringsten Leid!" Bethany blickte verwirrt zwischen den Rumtreiber hin und her. Glücklicherweise verstand sie nicht, von was Remus sprach. „Dann werde ich ihm die widerliche Visage...!" „Ist gut, Remus." Sagte Lydia bestimmt. „Sorry, aber so was regt mich einfach auf..." „Ich weiß, aber dein guter Ruf als friedlicher Mensch geht sonst noch vor die Hunde." Sirius gluckste.

„Warum eigentlich? Wegen der Party?" fragte James. „Nein, davon wissen sie nichts. Und wenn sie das auch noch mitbekommen, kann ich mein Testament machen..." erwiderte Lydia düster und fuhr dann seufzten fort. „Sie haben rausgefunden, dass ich mit Ronja zusammen war." „Ach du Schande!...Wieso denn war?" „Ronja hat Schluss gemacht..." murrte die Schwarzhaarige und Sirius strich ihr wieder fürsorglich über den Rücken. „Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Sorgen..." „Du kannst nicht Zuhause bleiben!" rief James energisch. „Was du nicht sagst. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht vor wieder zurück zu gehen. Ich finde schon irgendwas... nur an meine persönlichen Sachen muss ich irgendwie rankommen..."

„Red keinen Stuss! Heute kommst du erst mal mit zu mir und dann sehen wir weiter, ja?" Rasch blinzelte sie die Tränen weg, die erneut zu fließen drohten. „Danke, Prongs!" „Ist doch selbstverständlich! Und wegen deinen Sachen: Schon vergessen? Wir sind die Rumtreiber! Und jetzt sollten wir das tun, was alle Teenager tun die Sorgen haben!" Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Deinen Feuerwhiskey kannst du alleine trinken." James warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und sah dann Bethany grinsend an. „Denk ja nicht, ich wäre ein Alkoholiker! Nein. Ich meinte wir sollten uns den Bauch voll schlagen." „Ja! Schokoladeneis!" strahlte Lydia und sprang auf, wobei sie ihr Gesicht allerdings wieder leicht verzog. Dann zog sie Bethany, die nun ebenfalls wieder fröhlicher aussah, auf die Beine. „Ohne Strychnin!" lachte die Braunhaarige und stellte dann eine Frage, die James zum husten, Sirius zum Grinsen und Remus zum Augenverdrehen brachte und Lydia den gesamten Weg zur Eisdiele Würggeräusche imitieren ließ. „Wer ist eigentlich diese Evans?" Antworten wollte ihr allerdings keiner.

„Mum?" Man hörte das Klirren eines Tellers, der gerade sein trauriges Ende auf dem gefliesten Küchenboden im Hause der Potters gefunden hatte. „Herrje, James! Musst mich so erschrecken!" James grinste vielsagend und ging, gefolgt von Sirius, Bethany und Lydia zu seiner Mutter, die mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, den Boden von den Scherben befreite. „Ich hab Lydia mitgebracht." „Oh wie schön! Wie geht es dir?" Sie herzte die Schwarzhaarige kurz und sah ihr dann besorgt ins Gesicht. „Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, weißt du das?" „Danke, Mrs. Potter. So was hört man doch immer wieder gerne." Sie lächelte gequält. Dann stellte James Bethany vor. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen! Gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?" „Nein, ich bin keine Hexe. Nur mein Bruder war in Hogwarts."

Sirius hatte sich einen Apfel aus einer Obstschale, die auf dem Küchentisch stand, geschnappt und erklärte kauend. „Sie ist die Schwester von Ricky." „Ricky? Das ist ja eine Neuigkeit! Er war auch schon hier, um mit James und Sirius im Garten Quidditch zu trainieren. In der Beziehung sind sie wirklich sehr pflichtbewusst meine Jungs, nicht wahr?" „Mum, bitte!" Die schlanke Frau warf ihrem Sohn einen tadelnden Blick zu, meinte dann aber nur: „Setzt euch doch erst mal!" Und schon wuselte James` Mutter geschäftig durch den Raum und binnen fünf Minuten stand ein Berg Sandwiches vor ihrer Nase. „Wollt ihr vielleicht noch etwas zu trinken? Ein Tag im Schwimmbad kann wirklich anstrengend sein, ich kenn das! Ich weiß noch, damals als James` Vater, seine Freunde und ich schwimmen gegangen sind....!" „Mum!"

„Jamie, ich bin deine Mutter! Ich habe praktisch die Pflicht im Beisein deiner Freunden alle peinlichen Jugendgeschichten zu erzählen! Sonst hättest du ja keinen Grund, dich über mich vor deiner...wie sagt ihr heute? Clique? Ja, genau! Also, sonst hättest du ja keinen Grund dich über mich vor deiner Clique zu beschweren." Bethany verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Du kannst ruhig laut lachen. Sie liest tatsächlich diese Elternzeitschriften der Muggel...Unfassbar..." sagte Sirius grinsend.

Mrs. Potter verteilte inzwischen Teller und Gläser auf dem Tisch. „Ja, ja...die Mutter zweier Rumtreiber sollte das mittlerweile aufgegeben haben! Ich hätte Tee, Mineralwasser, Cola, Apfelsaft und leider auch Kaffee im Angebot. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich dieses Teufelszeug in diesem Haus habe!" Sirius hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, als sie schon abwinkte. „Ja, für Mister Casanova einen schwarzen Kaffee ohne Zucker!... Nein, Lydia! Für dich sicherlich keinen! Du siehst aufgewühlt genug aus! Du trinkst Tee, Ende der Diskussion! Und was kann ich dir anbieten?" Sie sah Bethany freundlich an. „Einen Apfelsaft, bitte." „Endlich jemand, der etwas trinkt, das gesund ist." „Mum, du kaufst den Apfelsaft in einem Muggelladen...was glaubst du, wie viele Chemikalien da drin sind? Gesund würde ich das nicht nennen... . Warum werde ich eigentlich nicht gefragt was ich trinken will?" meinte James vorwurfsvoll.

„Du wohnst schließlich hier! Du weißt doch wo alles steht, also kannst du es dir auch selbst holen." Antwortete seine Mutter sachlich und setzte Wasser für Lydias Tee auf. „Ach, und Sirius wohnt nicht hier, oder? Ihn bemutterst du schließlich auch!" „Tja, Prongs...das Leben ist hart." Sagte sein bester Freund gespielt mitfühlend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. James knuffte ihn spielerisch in die Seite. „Räudiger Hund..." Mrs. Potter kniff ihren Sohn kräftig in die Wange. „Du hast ja recht, ich bin eine Rabenmutter! Also, was will mein kleiner Liebling zum Trinken?" Lydia und Bethany konnten sich kaum halten vor Lachen, ebenso wie Sirius. „Ne Cola..." bestellte James endlich, als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. „Und wehe sie ist zuckerfrei!" Seine Mutter gab ihm einen spielerischen Klaps und eilte davon. „Selbstverständlich der Herr."

Nach dem Abendessen saßen alle gemeinsam noch eine Weile um den Küchentisch herum und unterhielten sich. Bethany war begeistert von James` Mutter und konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass diese Frau ernst, geschweige denn wütend werden konnte.. Sirius hatte ihr allerdings, als Mrs. Potter einen Augenblick die Küche verließ, versichert, dass sie zu einer richtigen Löwin wurde, wenn es um Menschen ging, die sie gern hatte. Sie war eine wirkliche coole Mum. Aber das musste man wohl auch sein mit zwei Rumtreibern im Haus, wie sie bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte. James hatte ihr nur einwenig davon erzählt, jedoch genug, um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie einen Chaotenhaufen kennen gelernt hatte. Das störte sie allerdings nicht. James hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit die sie sich kannten so oft zum Lachen gebracht wie sonst keiner.

Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Sirius und Lydia über die Quiddichsaison herrschte kurz Schweigen. James durchbrach es seufzend. „Mum? Kann Lydia heute bei uns übernachten?" „Natürlich. Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Dir merkt man sofort an, wenn was nicht stimmt, Lü." „Ich hatte Ärger mit meinen Eltern. Sie haben von Ronja erfahren." Bestürzt schlug Mrs. Potter die Hand vor den Mund. „Ach du liebes bisschen! Haben sie dir etwas getan?" „Es hätte schlimmer sein können... Jedenfalls bin ich nicht scharf drauf zurück zu gehen..." „Es hätte schlimmer sein können, aber du willst nicht mehr dorthin? Hm...von wem hab ich das schon mal gehört? Ach ja, von dem Jungen, der daheim weggelaufen ist, weil seine Eltern ihn fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gehext haben!" Ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, junge Dame! Du gehst da nie wieder hin! Du kannst gerne bei uns einziehen, das Haus ist schließlich groß genug!" „Danke!"

Völlig unerwartet war Lydia aufgesprungen und ihr um den Hals gefallen. „Ich mache auch bestimmt keine Umstände oder Ärger oder...!" James` Mutter lachte. „Drei Rumtreiber in einem Haus! Ach du lieber Himmel, was tu ich mir da nur an!" „Macht ihrem Mann das nichts aus?" „Wir haben vor einiger Zeit über Sirius und dich gesprochen. Wir waren einer Meinung: Wir würden in einem Fall, wie dem von Sirius gerne wieder helfen. Ehrlich gesagt war mir klar, dass es bald zu einer Eskalation kommt."

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sich die Freunde vorsichtig vor die verschlossene Küchentür kauerten um zu lauschen. Bethany war vor zwei Stunden von ihrem Bruder abgeholt worden. „Ich habe ja auch nichts dagegen, dass Lydia bei uns einzieht. Ich habe selbst gesagt, ich wäre jederzeit dafür." Das war James` Vater gewesen. „Wo liegt denn dann das Problem?" erwiderte seine Frau verständnislos. „Du hättest trotzdem noch mal mit mir darüber reden können." „Warum? Du sagtest doch selbst, dass..." Man hörte ihren Gatten entnervt aufschnaufen. „Mäuschen, bitte! Es geht ums Prinzip."

Sirius presste sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Pscht! Hornochse! Sonst hören sie uns noch!" zischte Lydia. Eine knappe Sekunde später öffnete sich die Tür und die drei Rumtreiber, die sich gerade noch dagegen gelehnt hatten, purzelten vor die Füße von Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Beide grinsten. „Warum habe ich überhaupt die Tür zugemacht? War doch klar, dass sie lauschen." Sagte James` Vater und half den Dreien auf die Beine. Lydia räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich ... wir... wir wollten gar nicht lauschen! Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken und..." „Lass die Ausreden, ich habe schließlich James großgezogen und seit einiger Zeit Sirius im Haus." Die Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich nervös. „Also...also darf ich jetzt bleiben?" „Ja, aber bitte lasst das Haus ganz."

Jauchzend fielen sich Sirius, James und Lydia in die Arme. „Und Lydia bekommt ihr eigenes Zimmer." „Warum? Meines ist groß genug für Drei." „James, sie ist ein Mädchen!" Sirius schlug gespielt entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und starrte seine beste Freundin an. „Was?!! Und das hast du uns all die Jahre verheimlicht!! Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir!" Er wischte sich ein paar imaginäre Tränen aus den Augen. „Kindskopf!" kommentierte Mr. Potter schmunzelt und wandte sich dann wieder ernst an Lydia. „Ich denke, dass liegt in deinem Interesse. Immerhin willst du auch deine Privatsphäre haben." „Nein, mir macht es nichts aus mit Sirius und James das Zimmer zu teilen. Während der Schulzeit schlaf ich auch öfter bei ihnen im Jungenschlafsaal." James` Eltern sahen sich kurz an und schürzten fast zeitgleich nachdenklich die Lippen.

„Kann ich euch denn wirklich vertrauen? Ich meine..." „Mensch, Dad! Wir sind Freunde! Wir werden bestimmt nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen! Wir schreiben beieinander vielleicht die Hausaufgaben ab, aber wir gehen nicht miteinander ins..." „Okay, okay. Schon verstanden. Na schön, es ist deine Entscheidung Lydia." „Kommt Leute!" rief James euphorisch. „Das muss gefeiert werden!"

„Guten Morgen!" James, Sirius und Lydia griffen sich synchron an den Kopf und stöhnten schmerzvoll auf. „Mum, bitte... ein bisschen leiser..." Seine Mutter grinste nur noch breiter und begann, fröhlich mit dem Geschirr klappernd, den Tisch zu decken. Gleich würde es Mittagessen geben. Also...für die drei Rumtreiber würde es das Frühstück sein, denn zu diesem hatten sie es nicht geschafft. Jetzt begann Mrs. Potter fröhlich zu Singen. „Don't worry about a thing! `Cause every little thing is gonna be…" „Mrs. Potter, ich spüle freiwillig das Geschirr nach dem Essen, aber bitte, bitte hören sie auf..." ächzte Sirius. Doch sie lachte nur. „Wer feiert, der muss auch mit den Folgen leben!"

Lydia sah James müde an. „Weißt du, eigentlich sind deine Eltern total cool. Andere würde uns einen Riesenärger machen." „Wenn du meinen pochenden Schädel fragst, dann macht sie grad einen Riesenärger...auf ihre Art." „Born to be wiiiiiild!" „Merlin, ich will sterben!" „Ich dachte, dass wäre eines deiner Lieblingslieder?" Sie drehten sich träge Richtung Tür, um zu sehen wer es wagte sich so dreist über ihren Zustand lustig zu machen. Als Sirius die feixende Gestalt erkannt hatte, legte er den Kopf auf den Tisch und stöhnte. „Jetzt will ich wirklich sterben!"

Remus lächelte freundlich Mrs. Potter an, die ihn in eine freudige Umarmung zog. „Remus! Wie geht es dir?" „Gut, danke." „Bald nicht mehr..." brummelte Lydia. „Ich schwöre dir Moony, lass nur einen einzigen altklugen Satz los und ich werde dich..." „Keine Sorge, hatte ich nicht vor. Ganz im Gegenteil!" Er reichte jedem eine winzige Phiole mit dunkelblauem Inhalt. „Als ich die Nachricht von euch, dass Lydia jetzt auch hier einzieht, bekommen habe dachte ich mir, ihr könntet das bestimmt gut gebrauchen." „Moony, ich liebe dich!" rief James, griff sich aber fast im selben Moment wieder an den Kopf. „Danke..." hauchte er ermattet.

Glücklich trank jeder von ihnen seine Phiole aus und lächelte dann erleichtert. „Danke...du hast uns das Leben gerettet..." „Red keinen Mist, Prongs! Als würdet ihr wegen so einem kleinen Kater..." „Kleiner Kater?" jappste Lydia empört. „Das war eine ausgewachsene Raubkatze aus dem Dschungel!" Mrs. Potter rührte in einem großen Topf mit Nudeln und verkniff sich das Lachen. „Außerdem kann man an Schmerzen sterben!" „Daran solltest du denken, bevor du dich betrinkst." „Schlauberger..." „Ohne den `Schlauberger` hättet ihr immer noch einen Kater." „Ja, ja...wir küssen dir später die Füße..." gähnte Sirius.

Tja, jetzt müssen sich unsere lieben Rumtreiber nur noch überlegen, wie sie an Lydias Sachen im Hause Johnson kommen ^^ Lasst euch überraschen! *g*


	3. Mission selbstverständlich Possible

_**Salut! =) **_

Das Kapitel ist recht kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Trotz einiger Doppeldeutigkeiten ;) Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen!^^"

Viel Spaß bei :

**Mission(selbstverständlich)Possible – Schließlich sind wir die Rumtreiber!**

„Wormtail?" „Hm?" „Warum zum Teufel lass ich mich jedes Mal darauf ein?" Peter sah Remus schmunzelnd an. „Na ja, du bist ein Rumtreiber?" „Ja, aber ist das Grund genug, sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?" „Noch sind wir nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Es ist nicht kriminell sich hinter einem Gebüsch zu verstecken." „Aber es ist verdammt noch mal sehr kriminell sich hinter besagtem Gebüsch zu verstecken und einen Einbruch zu planen! Ich fühle mich wie in einem schlechten Actionfilm. So wie in Ocean's Eleven…" „Genau genommen sind wir nur zu fünft." „Peter, bitte..."

Sie standen, wie bereits von den werten Rumtreibern Moony und Wormtail erwähnt wurde, hinter einem Gebüsch. Dieses stand vor dem Garten des Hauses der werten Familie Johnson.

Momentan warteten die Beiden auf den Rest ihrer Freunde. „Warum ist es heute Nacht eigentlich so kalt? Es ist schließlich August! Ich wünschte ich hätte mir ein Sweatshirt angezogen..." brummte Remus und spähte die Straße hinunter. „Wo bleiben sie nur?" „Zwei sehr gute Fragen..." antwortete Peter und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tja, alle beschweren sich über das Wetter, aber niemand macht was dagegen." Lydia war soeben aufgetaucht. „Endlich! Deine schlauen Sprüche kannst du dir übrigens sparen...Wo sind Sirius und James?" Lydia rollte mit den Augen. „Man merkt, dass bald Vollmond ist..." „Warum ignoriert eigentlich jeder was ich sage?" „Ist ja gut! Die Zwei gehen noch kurz für kleine Rumtreiber." Remus stöhnte genervt auf. Lydia schürzte die Lippen und sagte dann in einem ziemlich schnippischen Ton. „Ich habe niemanden gezwungen mitzukommen! Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann leg dich daheim ins Bett." „Ganz sicher nicht. Sonst läuft alles schief. Ich kann euch zwei doch nicht mit Sirius und James alleine in ein Haus einbrechen lassen! Irgendjemand mit einem gewissen Denkvermögen sollte auch dabei sein." Sagte Remus und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Sehr nett von dir, Moony." Doch auch Lydia und Peter mussten leicht Lachen.

Wenige Minuten später waren Sirius und James auch endlich da. „Na endlich! Wir dachten schon, euch wäre etwas eingefroren..." James grinste. „Du neigst eindeutig zur Dramaturgie, Moony. Erstens haben wir nicht lange gebraucht und Zweitens ist es heute wirklich nicht kalt." „Und du leidest an starkem Realitätsverlust." Konterte Remus. Peter feixte. „Moony liest momentan Romeo und Julia. Das hinterlässt seine Spuren." Gespielt blasiert schritt Remus vor seinen Freunden auf und ab. „Das hat etwas mit einer gewissen Bildung zutun, ihr armen Geistesschwachen." Die anderen Vier prusteten los. „Moony! Wir dürfen nicht lachen! Wir sind bei der Arbeit!" James versuchte seinen Kumpel strafend anzusehen, was aber misslang. „Eine Sache muss aber noch gesagt werden!" verkündete Remus. „Die wäre?" Lydias linke Augenbraue versteckte sich hinter einem ihrer Zöpfe, die ihr spielerisch ins Gesicht fielen. „Das ist eine absolut bescheuerte Idee!" „Ja und weiter?" Remus zuckte die Achsel. „Nichts weiter. Ich wollte es nur noch mal erwähnt haben..."

Im Grunde war ihr Plan recht simpel. Sirius und Peter würden Wache halten, während der Rest in Lydias Zimmer einstieg. Dies war im Grunde kein wirkliches Problem, auch wenn es im zweiten Stock lag, denn direkt vor dem Fenster wuchs ein großer Baum. Sirius und James hatten jeweils ein Walkie Talkie dabei, um in Kontakt zu bleiben. Allerdings gingen die Beiden nicht sonderlich ernst mit diesem wichtigen Accessoire um.

James:„Hirsch an Stinktier! Könnt ihr erkennen, ob sie noch wach sind? Over!" Sirius:„Königstiger an Schleimschnecke! Im Wohnzimmer und der Küche brennt kein Licht! Im Übrigen stinke ich nicht! Over!" „Haifisch an Nacktmull! Wir stehen jetzt vor dem Baum! Klettern jetzt hoch! Und ich bin nicht schleimig! Over!" „Tollwütiger Hund an Hornochse! Mach weiter so und ich erzähl Bethany, dass du deiner letzten Freundin beim Küssen in die Zunge gebissen hast! Over!" „Hirsch an Quallenkopf! Magst du Schmerzen?" Lydia riss der Geduldsfaden und sie schnappte James das Walkie Talkie aus der Hand. „Wildgewordene Amazone mit Mordlust an Möchtegern Don Juan! Passt verdammt noch mal auf, ob meine hirnkranke Verwandtschaft noch wach ist, sonst reiß ich euch nicht nur die Köpfe ab! Over and out!"

Remus lehnte am Baumstamm und krümmte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Wie oft habt ihr diesen verdammten Film angeschaut, dass ihr so einen Schaden davon habt?" fauchte die Schwarzhaarige James an. „Fünfzehnmal..." „Oh Merlin..."

Als die Drei endlich in Lydias Zimmer standen, atmete Remus erleichtert aus. „So, Lü. Such deine Sachen zusammen und gib sie mir dann, ich verkleinere alles." Gesagt getan. Während Lydia ihre Besitztümer auf einen Haufen warf und Remus sie magisch minimierte, bewunderte James die Bilder an der Wand. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch Poster von Schauspielern hast. Versteh ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, ich finde Penelope Cruz auch hübscher als Brad Pitt..." „Jamie? Willst du wirklich, dass Bethany die Geschichte mit dem verkorksten Kuss erfährt?" „Na hör mal! Ich war nicht nüchtern, war ja keine Absicht..." „Was du nicht sagst... Jetzt hilf wenigstens Remus mit meinen Sachen." „Na schön..." Widerwillig machte auch er sich an die Arbeit.

Fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie fertig. James schulterte den Rucksack mit Lydias Sachen und wollte gerade das Fenster öffnen, als er etwas hörte. Remus stutzte. „Hört ihr das auch?" Die anderen Beiden nickten. Gespannt lauschten sie in die Stille hinein. Da war es wieder! „Das klingt...das klingt wie ein verletztes Tier..." „Stimmt..." pflichtete Lydia James bei und sah dann zu Remus, der just in diesem Moment die Augen weit aufriss. „Das ist kein verletztes Tier, Leute!" James legte den Kopf schief. „Ist dein Wolfsgehör schon in Funktion, oder wie?" Sein Kumpel sah ihn immer noch entsetzt an, nickte aber. „Und? Was ist es?" fragte Lydia aufgeregt. „Also, Haustiere haben wir nämlich keine..."

James hatte mittlerweile verstanden, warum Remus so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte und griff kichernd zum Walkie Talkie. „Prongs an Tatze! Das glaubt ihr einfach nicht!" „Tatze an Prongs! Ist was passiert?" „Na ja... es passiert gerade in diesem Moment... Die Schlange ist in ihr Nest gekrochen!" „James!" rügte Remus und sah in teils tadelnd, teils breit grinsend an. Jetzt war auch der Groschen bei Lydia gefallen und sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Prongs! Was ist denn los bei euch?" tönte es aus dem Walkie Talkie, doch James konnte nicht mehr antworten. Man hörte den tiefen Bariton von Mr. Johnson. „Hast du das gehört? Das kam doch aus Lydias Zimmer!" Dann hörte man die leicht atemlose Stimme von Mrs. Johnson. „Vielleicht ist sie wieder zurück gekommen?" „Die wird schon sehen, was sie davon hat! Wo ist meine Unterhose?!"

Lydia hatte jetzt komplett die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Ihr Lachkrampf schien gar kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. „Okay, Tatze! Die Schlange hat das Nest verlassen!" Er packte Lydia und schob sie zum Fenster. „Los! Beeilung!"

Inzwischen hatte Sirius sich verwandelt und bellte, als ging es um sein Leben. Peter klingelte Sturm, während er gegen die Tür hämmerte. „Hilfe! Hilfe! Ein wilder Hund! Helfen sie mir! Bitte! Ich flehe sie an!!" Das panische Herumschreien hatte Peter wirklich perfektioniert. Mr. Johnson war gerade in seinen Morgenmantel geschlüpft, als er den Lärm vor der Haustür bemerkte. „Was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los?!" brüllte er wütend, vergaß einen Moment das Gelächter in dem Zimmer zu seiner Linken und stürmte die Treppe runter und riss die Tür auf. Doch von einem hilflosen Jungen war keine Spur zu sehen. Nur ein riesiger Hund stand da und fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne. Rasch schlug er wieder die Tür zu. „Was um alles in der Welt..." „Schatz! In Lydias Zimmer wurde eingebrochen! Das Fenster steht offen!"

In der Zwischenzeit kletterten Lydia, James und Remus den Baum herunter. „Lydia! Du bist eine Schande! Warte nur bis dein Vater dich erwischt!" Lydia grinste frech zu ihrer Mutter hinauf, die aus dem Fenster zu ihnen hinunter sah. „Ich? Eine Schande? Wer macht den Geräusche wie ein betrunkener Truthahn beim Betten machen?" Ihre Mutter schnappte empört nach Luft. Behände sprang Lydia das letzte Stück hinunter und landete neben James. Peter eilte schnaufend zu ihnen. „Sirius hält deinen Vater in Schach! Aber ich glaube er...!" James keuchte auf. „Sirius!" Mr. Johnson hatte ein Jagdgewehr auf Sirius gerichtet. „Ach du meine Güte!" Sie rannten laut rufend Richtung Gartenzaun. „Schnuffel! Bei Fuß! Komm her!"

Der Hund hatte immer noch die Zähne gefletscht und knurrte ihn angriffslustig an. „Na warte du Mistvieh! Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, dann..." Doch Sirius rannte bereits davon, Richtung Gartenzaun, zu den anderen. Mr. Johnson erkannte seine Tochter, schmiss sein Gewehr beiseite und rannte hinterher. „Bleib hier! Ich bin dein Vater, du tust was ich dir sage!" Fast im selben Augenblick stolperte er und schlitterte ein Stück durchs Gras, bevor er auf den Hintern fiel.

Die Freunde lachten laut auf und Remus rief ihm triumphierend zu: „Wer rennt, der rutscht! Drum Eile nur mit Weile!" „Oh Romeo! Lass die blöden Sprüche und lass uns laufen, bevor er sein Gewehr zurückholt!" Remus sah Lydia entsetzt an. „Glaubst du wirklich der schießt auf Menschen?!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Es ist mein Vater, ich kenne ihn schon eine ganz der Beziehung ist er ziemlich primitiv!" „Okay Leute! Ich finde wir sollten noch einen Tick schneller werden!" „Wir haben es geschafft!" strahlte James während sie in die nächste Straße sprinteten. „Natürlich! Schließlich sind wir die Rumtreiber!" rief Sirius, der sich mittlerweile wieder zurückverwandelt hatte und riss die Arme in einer Siegerpose nach oben. „Wir schaffen alles!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Das nächste Kapitel kommt in den nächsten Tagen!^^ Hoff` es hat euch gefallen!

Bis bald,

Magic Orange Juice


	4. Je veux te voir

**Je veux te voir avec des Pop-corn et des Chocolat**

(Je veux te voir von Yelle - Ein total geiler Song ! Kann ich wirklich nur empfehlen! Vor allem wenn man den Text versteht xD)

Lydia stand vor ihrer Seite des Kleidungsschranks, den sie sich mit Sirius teilte und überlegte was sie heute tragen sollte. Währendessen tanzte sie zu einem Song von Yelle, der aus dem Radio auf James` Schreibtisch dröhnte. Jedenfalls vermutete sie unter dem Durcheinander aus Quidditchmagazinen, Butterbierflaschen und einigen CDs, sowie DVDs, so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Schreibtisch.

Das Vorhandensein der CDs und DVDs war im Übrigen recht einfach zu erklären: Die Potters waren schlau genug, die Erfindungen der Muggel zu nutzen, anstatt sie zu verteufeln. Außerdem war Mr. Potter ein riesiger Science Fiction Fan und ohne seine komplette Star Wars Sammlung wäre er todunglücklich gewesen.

Als Lydia gerade richtig loslegte und ihre langen Rastazöpfe durch die Luft wirbelte, kamen James und Sirius ins Zimmer. Sofort hielten sie in ihrem Gespräch inne. Ihre Freundin trug lediglich ihre Lieblingsunterwäsche: Ein Top und bequeme Hot Pants, beides in neongrün.  
Das Mädchen schien die zwei Neuankömmlinge, die breit grinsend im Türrahmen standen, anfangs nicht zu bemerken. Das dachten James und Sirius jedenfalls, bis...

„Habt ihr überhaupt Eintritt bezahlt?" Lydia hielt inne und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Die Jungen sahen enttäuscht aus. „Zugabe!" verlangte Sirius und schmollte wie ein kleines Kind. Lydia schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ihr seid unmöglich. Sagt mir mal lieber was ich anziehen soll." „Wie wäre es mit des Kaisers neuen Kleidern?" schlug James frech vor und kassierte dafür prompt eine Kopfnuss.

„Mal ernsthaft..." begann Sirius und ließ sich zusammen mit seinem Freund, der sich jammernd die Stirn rieb, auf das nächstgelegene Bett sinken. „Ich werde nie verstehen, warum Ronja mit dir Schluss gemacht hat." Lydia erstarrte. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihr die Trennung immer noch zuschaffen machte. Zwar hatte sie ihre Gefühle und Gedanken mit einem breiten Grinsen versucht zu übertünchen, doch ihre Freunde kannten sie mittlerweile einfach zu gut. „Lü, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Töchter." Versuchte sich Sirius an einem Aufmunterungsversuch. „Du musst es ja wissen!"

Seufzend zog sie eine Jeans aus dem Kleiderschrank. „Wechseln wir einfach das Thema okay?" „Gute Idee!" rief James entsetzt und sah auf die Uhr. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann kommen wir zu spät und ich verlier meine Wette mit Wormy!" „Welche Wette denn?" „Na ja, er hat behauptet wir würden sowieso wieder zu spät kommen. Ich habe mit ihm um ein Butterbier gewettet." Lydia knöpfte ihre Hose zu. „Na dann los!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eine halbe Stunde später stiegen sie aus dem Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel. „Oh Merlin, habe ich heute schon erwähnt, dass ich dieses verdammte Flohnetzwerk hasse?" stöhnte James und Lydia nickte ermattet, was Sirius probt zum lachen brachte. „Stellt euch nicht so an. Habt ihr Peter schon gesehen?" James war zwar immer noch ziemlich blass um die Nase, begann allerdings schon wieder zu grinsen. „Nein! Ergo habe ich gewonnen! Ein Butterbier gratis! Der Tag ist gerettet!" „Nein, ist er nicht...ganz im Gegenteil..." murmelte sein Freund und nickte in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Dort saßen um einen Tisch versammelt einige Slytherins. „Na, sieh mal einer an!" rief auch schon ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen und drehte sich zu ihnen herum. „Wenn das mal nicht mein geliebter Blutverräter Cousin und seine dämlichen Freunde sind. Was wollt ihr?" James und Lydia ballten die Hände zu Fäusten. Nur Sirius blieb vollkommen ruhig. Stolz schritt er auf den Tisch in der Ecke zu „Tja weißt du...eigentlich wollten wir in den Zoo. Leider sind wir zu früh aus dem Kamin gesprungen. Aber wie es scheint, ist das kein Problem! Hier können wir ein paar bescheuerte Affen in freier Wildbahn beobachten." Erklärte er sachlich und genüsslich beobachtete er die Reaktion von Bellatrix. Das Gesicht seiner Cousine lief rot an. „Du bist ein mieser, kleiner..." „...verräterischer Blutsverräter, blablabla, eine Schande, blablabla,...Sag mal, fällt euch nicht irgendwann was Neues ein? Langsam wird es echt langweilig."

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, ging der Wirt dazwischen, der diese und ähnliche Szenarien schon kannte. „Hey! Reißt euch hier drinnen am Riemen!" Bellatrix wandte sich widerwillig von Sirius ab, der sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick ebenfalls umdrehte und zu seinen Freunden ging. „Hoffentlich taucht Pete bald auf...wenn ich diese Bagage noch länger sehen muss..." knurrte James. Wie auf Bestellung ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf. „Merlin sei dank!" riefen die Drei und sprangen sofort in Peters Richtung. „Hey Leute! Ihr seid ja schon da. Oh nein...willst du dein Butterbier sofort, Prongs?" „Schau mal in die linke Ecke und stell mir die Frage noch mal." Peter tat wie geheißen und verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht. „Gehen wir!"

„Verwandlung Band 7?" „Haben wir!" „Geschichte der Zauberei – Das siebte Jahr im Tiefschlaf?" „Haben...was?" „War ein Scherz. Also, haben wir die Bücher für Geschichte?" „Ja!" „Gut..." Lydia ging konzentriert die Liste durch und strich dann energisch einige Punkte durch. „Wir brauchen weder den neuen Skyflyer Ultra, noch das neue Haarglanzshampoo von Hex` dich schick!" Sie nahm Sirius und James ins Visier. „Wir kaufen jetzt alles für die Schule, sonst nichts! Kapiert?" „Bezahlt dich Moony dafür, dass du seine Rolle übernimmst?" gluckste Peter. „Ja. Eine Galleone pro Stunde." Antwortete Lydia todernst und las dann weiter. „Habt ihr alle eure Lurche?"

Sirius wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Oho, Lü! Hast du es dir doch anders überlegt, oder warum fragst du?" „Pads, Klappe! Ich spreche von den Zaubertrankzutaten. Und wenn du dich mit Lurch angesprochen fühlst, dann tust du mir herzlich Leid. Also?" Peter und James bissen sich heftig auf die Lippen, nickten aber halbwegs ernsthaft. „Okay... Ich glaube wir haben alles." „Super! Dann können wir ja den Besen für Prongs und mein Shampoo kaufen!" „Na schön, aber...oh bitte nicht..."

Die restlichen Rumtreiber sahen sich um. „Was ist denn?" Genervt nickte sie zur anderen Straßenseite. Dort war Ronja und sie unterhielt sich gerade sehr lebhaft mit einem jungen Mann. „Glaubst du sie hat Interesse an..." „Pads, Klappe!" Sirius zog wieder seine Schnute. „Immer auf die armen, kleinen..."

„Hey Lydia! Wie geht's dir?" Ronja hatte die Rumtreiber entdeckt und sich sofort zu ihnen durchgedrängt. James warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Na super! Was glaubst du denn?" Ronja wirkte verunsichert. „Ähm...schön..." „Ja, sehr schön!" blaffte nun Sirius und Peter fixierte die Blondine mit einem bösen Blick. Lydia räusperte sich. „Nehm es ihnen nicht übel. Sei froh, eigentlich wollten sie dich in einen Mixer stecken und pürieren, aber ich habe ihnen gut zu geredet." Mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln fuhr sie fort. „Und wie geht es dir?" „Gut... was macht ihr hier?" „Nach was sieht es denn aus? Schlittschuhlaufen natürlich!" erwiderte Sirius genervt.

Ronja warf ihre langen Haare zurück und ignorierte ihn. „Hör mal, Lydia. Ich wollte dir eigentlich eine Eule schicken und mich mit dir treffen, damit wir in Ruhe über alles reden können, aber ich hab echt total viel um die Ohren." Lydia zog unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du von daheim weggelaufen, wohnst jetzt bei Freunden, bist daheim eingebrochen und wurdest von deinem Vater bedroht?" „Äh...nein..." „Gut, dann gewinne ich!" „Du bist weggelaufen? Warum das denn?" „Wegen dir." Antwortete die Afrikanerin kalt. „Mein Nachbar hat uns gehört, als du mich einfach fallengelassen hast. Grundlos."

Ronja rang nach Worten. „Das ist...ich meine..." „Lass stecken, ich brauch kein Mitleid. Immerhin wohne ich bei den beliebtesten Singles von ganz London." Ihre Exfreundin schürzte die Lippen. „Freut mich." Lydia klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schultern. Ha! Jetzt hatte sie dieser blöden Ziegen den Tag verdorben! Ihr eigener konnte nur besser werden.  
„Wenn du uns entschuldigst, wir haben noch viel vor heute. Atmen zum Beispiel." Sie drehte Ronja einfach den Rücken zu. „Jungs, kommt ihr?"

Während sie die Hauptstraße hinunter gingen und die entrüstete Ronja hinter sich ließen, waren die Rumtreiber sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Habt ihr das Gesicht von Ronja gesehen? Unbezahlbar!" lachte Peter und alle stimmten mit ein.

Draußen war die Dunkelheit bereits hereingebrochen, als sich die Rumtreiber um einen Tisch im tropfenden Kessel niederließen. Die Slytherins waren glücklicherweise nicht mehr anwesend. James rieb sich grinsend die Hände und sah Peter erwartungsvoll an. „Also? Wo bleibt mein Butterbier?" Peter seufzte. „Was anderes hast du auch nicht im Kopf oder?" Sein Freund sah ihn entrüstet an. „Ich hab sehr wohl noch was anderes im Kopf!" „Ach, und was bitte?" „Na Quidditch!" „Und sonst?" „Das reicht doch wohl, oder?"

Sirius lächelte. „Du unterschätzt unseren Prongs. Er hat sehr wohl noch etwas im Kopf. Bethany beispielsweise." James räusperte sich. „Pads, lass das Thema." Doch sein Freund ließ sich nicht beirren. Lässig lehnte er sich zurück. „Seid ihr eigentlich schon über die Küsschen hinausgekommen?" „Das geht dich gar nichts an." Lydia lachte. „Das sagt er jetzt. Sobald irgendwas Ernsteres passiert, wird uns wieder alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt." „Könnt ihr mal aufhören ständig Anspielungen auf alte Zeiten zu machen?" „Sie hat Recht, Jamie. Niemanden hat es damals interessiert ob Nancy Popkorn im BH hatte oder nicht."

Lydia warf einen scharfen Blick in die Runde. „Und ich kann mich auch nur wiederholen: Wenn man einen großen Ausschnitt im Kino trägt und es ist dunkel, können ein paar Stücke runterfallen. Ist mir auch schon passiert, dass ich mich abends umziehen wollte und mir Popkorn aus dem BH gefallen ist." Die Jungs sahen sie schweigend an. Sie seufzte. „Ja, ja. Eine Rumtreiberin erzählt ihren Freunden nichts über ihre BH-Geschichten." James schmunzelte. „Ach, warum eigentlich nicht? Immerhin tanzt du ja auch in Unterwäsche für uns..." „Prongs!"

Peter spitzte die Ohren. „Du machst bitte was?" Lydia stöhnte genervt auf. „James und Sirius haben mich heute Morgen beobachtet." „Gar nicht wahr! Das war ein Versehen!" „Ja, ein Versehen, dass mehrere Minuten gedauert hat." Sirius winkte nach dem Wirt und gähnte. „Zier dich nicht so. Erstens hast du keinen Grund dich zu schämen. Zweitens sind wir eh Freunde. Drittens hat sowieso kein männliches Wesen eine Chance bei dir. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, hat es dich heute Morgen ja nicht sonderlich gestört." Der Wirt kam und sie bestellten sich jeder ein Butterbier.

„Ist euch eigentlich klar, dass wir heute das letzte Mal für die Schule eingekauft haben?" fragte Peter unerwartet und blickte sie alle wehmütig an. James riss die Augen auf. „Stimmt! Wir brauchen was Besseres als Butterbier! Holt den Sekt, lasst die Korken knallen!" Lydia und Sirius lachte. „Mal ernsthaft! Wir haben das letzte Jahr vor uns. Es ist so viel passiert und es hat sich ne` Menge verändert. Wir haben uns verändert. Zu behaupten wir wären Erwachsen geworden wäre eine Lüge, aber..." James rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. „Oh Merlin, jetzt wird er sentimental..." „Ich bin nicht sentimental! Aber denk doch mal drüber nach. Vor ein paar Monaten wären wir hier gesessen um einen Plan auszuhecken, damit James endlich mit Lily zusammen kommt. Und jetzt ist Bethany da."

Gestikulierend fiel James ihm ins Wort. „Moment mal! Wer sagt, dass Lily mir komplett egal ist?" Alle blickten überrascht an. „Äh...wir dachten..." „Ja, ihr dachtet." „Also ist es nicht so?" fragte Lydia vorsichtig nach und James schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Lily ist ein tolles Mädchen. Sie hat einen tollen Charakter. Okay, sie ist zickig. Aber genau das ist so interessant. Sonst wäre es langweilig. Außerdem sieht sie wirklich klasse aus." Sirius sah dermaßen verwirrt drein, dass James und Lydia Kichern mussten. „Und was ist mit Bethany?"

James seufzte. „In Ordnung. Ich stell das jetzt mal in aller Ruhe klar. Lily ist ein super Mensch und sie ist mir sicher nicht egal. Bethany allerdings... sie ist einfach süß! Mit ihr kann man Lachen und Reden, sie hört zu und ihre Haare riechen irgendwie nach Schokolade. Sie hat immer gute Laune und wenn sie lacht, dann glitzern ihre Augen. Außerdem akzeptiert sie mich so wie ich bin und schreit mich nicht an oder beschimpft mich." „Du wärst also gerne mit ihr zusammen? Also mit Beth." Hakte Peter nach und James nickte verträumt.

Sirius trank einen Schluck Butterbier und meinte dann ratlos. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du es Bethany dann nicht sagst, dass du sie gern hast. Sie ist nämlich auch total in die verknallt." „Sicher?" „Ja!" Riefen alle gleichzeitig. „Wenn ihr das sagt..." „Gut. Du triffst dich morgen mit ihr und stellst das klar." Beschloss Sirius. „Morgen?! Aber...aber..." „Keine Widerrede, Prongs. Wir zwingen dich notfalls zu deinem Glück." Stellte Peter klar und grinste dann. „Du schaffst das schon. Sie ist nicht dein erstes Date." „Aber es ist Bethany!" „Na eben. Wenn du lieber ein Date mit der maulendes Myrte willst..." „Schon gut... Aber was soll ich mit ihr unternehmen? Was soll ich sagen?" „Du kannst sie zum Eisessen einladen. Sei einfach du selbst." Schlug Lydia vor und die anderen nickten. „Na schön...sobald wir daheim sind, schreib ich ihr."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

„James! Jetzt setz dich doch endlich! Wenn du weiter vor der Diele hin und her tigerst, werde ich noch wahnsinnig." Rief Mrs. Potter und ließ einen Berg Wäsche vor sich in Richtung Badezimmer schweben. „Sie wird schon antworten." Fügte sie dann besänftigend hinzu. Fast im selben Augenblick flog James` Eule durch das weit geöffnete Küchenfenster und ließ einen Brief auf den Tisch fallen. James erstarrte. Dann nahm er ihn vorsichtig in die Hand, öffnete ihn und begann langsam zu lesen. Es war still gewesen, bis er den Brief fertig gelesen hatte. Mit einem Jauchzer sprang er in die Luft und dem verdatterten Sirius und der kichernden Lydia in die Arme. „Ich nehme an, dass heißt sie hat zugesagt." Lächelte ihm seine Mutter entgegen.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Remus, Peter, Sirius und Lydia saßen gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer der Potters. Auf Remus` Schoß lag eine Tüte Chips und Peter entkorkte die nächste Runde Butterbier. „Was glaubt ihr wann er heim kommt?" fragte Sirius und nahm sich ein paar Chips. „Vermisst du deinen Zwilling, Pads?" fragte Peter und Remus lachte leise. Lydia verdrehte die Augen. „Warum schauen wir einen Film an, wenn man sowieso nichts mitbekommt, weil ihr ständig dazwischen redet?" „PMS?" fragte Sirius und prompt hatte er ein Kissen im Gesicht.

„Wir können ja gerne tauschen, Idiot!" „Willst du Schokolade?" Lydia lächelte Remus an. „Es geht schon. Wenigstens einer von euch hat ein bisschen Mitgefühl." Sirius knabberte munter an seinen Chips. „Tja, du bist eben das einzige Mädchen hier. Damit solltest du dich langsam abfinden." „Psst!" zischte Peter und blickte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. „Gleich kommt's!" „Der Film ist absoluter..." „Klappe!" riefen Remus, Lydia und Peter. Wumm! Ein  
Pfahl hatte Paris Hilton den Kopf durchbohrt. Lydia lächelte selig. „Ich liebe House of Wax!" „Wegen einer einzigen Szene?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr spinnt ja." „Ich find die Szene genial." Sagte Remus und Peter nickte begeistert. „Wann kommt Jamie endlich?" jammerte Sirius und schnappte sich ein Butterbier. „Bald." „Kommt er jetzt?" „Nein." „Und jetzt?" „Nein." „Jetzt?" „Nein!" „Ist er jetzt endlich wieder da?" „NEIN!" Sirius zog einen Schmollmund. Lydia prustete los. „Stellt euch mal vor seine Groupies in der Schule könnten ihn so sehen. Ob sie ihn dann immer noch sexy finden würden?" Bei dem Gedanken musste selbst Sirius lachen.

„Hallo Leute." Alle wandten sich Richtung Wohnzimmertür, wo James stand. Ein breites, glückliches Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Remus aufgeregte. „Wir waren Eisessen. Schokoladeneis. Ich sage euch...sie riecht nicht nur nach Schokolade, sie schmeckt auch danach." Lydia blickte die anderen der Reihe nach an. „Wie ich schon sagte: Sobald es ernster wird, erzählt er wirklich jedes kleine Detail. Ein einfaches `Wir haben uns geküsst` hätte schon gereicht."


	5. The Masters of Disasters are back again!

**The Masters of Disasters are back again!**

„Abfahrt auf Gleis 4 in Richtung Liverpool. Vorsicht am Gleis!" Gähnend zog James seinen Koffer hinter sich her. Sirius, Remus und Lydia schlurften nicht weniger müde hinterher. „Wen interessiert schon Liverpool? Ich war einmal dort. Das war das letzte Mal!" Lydia stimmte James brummend zu. Sirius hatte andere Sorgen. „Eine Schande! Wir kommen tatsächlich pünktlich! Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Das darf nicht wahr sein!" „Beruhig dich, Pads. Gib Pete mal lieber ein Stück Käse. Er fiept schon wieder."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, zog eine Packung Käse aus der Jackentasche und gab ein Stück davon der Ratte auf seiner Schulter. „Du schuldest mir was, Kumpel." Murmelte er. „Nur weil Malfoy dich gestern Abend vermöbeln wollte..." Peter quiekte empört auf. „Ist ja gut!" beschwichtigte der Schwarzhaarige sogleich. „Ich wollte nicht behaupten du wärst ein Feigling... Aber selbst wenn es wirklich wegen dieser Silvia war... Findest du das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben? In der Schule wird sie dich sowieso sehen!" Diesmal hörte er nur ein wütendes Fauchen. „Gleich kannst du zu Fuß gehen, Wormy..." Stille. „Na geht doch..."

Lydia seufzte. „Ihr zwei seid solche Zicken." „Wir?" „Nein, Dumbledore und der Weihnachtsmann!" „Tut mir einen Gefallen und hört auf euch zu zanken...das ist manchmal wie im Kindergarten..." „Moony...du gehörst dazu...." „Wa...??...Okay, Kindergarten ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber ihr geht mir gerade auf die Nerven..." „Wenn Peter sich nicht traut Silvia in die Augen zu sehen, nur weil er ihr gestern aus Versehen sein Bier auf der Party über ihre weiße Bluse gekippt hat, ist das nicht mein Problem." „Doch allerdings, Sirius! Ich hab ganz genau gesehen, dass du nachgeholfen hast." Sirius blickte ertappt zu Boden und murmelte etwas von einer ungehobelten Unterstellung.

Endlich waren sie durch die Absperrung getreten und auf Gleis 9 ¾ angelangt. Vor ihnen stand rauchend und dampfend der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress. Einige verstauten bereits ihre Koffer, andere wurden zum Abschied inbrünstig geherzt. „Merlin! Zum Glück ist deine Mutter nicht da, Prongs." Sagte Sirius breitgrinsend. James lachte. „Ja, allerdings! Sie hätte uns alle fast zerquetscht. Wisst ihr noch als Remus im zweiten Jahr sogar blau angelaufen ist?"

Gemeinsam verfrachteten sie ihre Gepäckstücke in einem freien Abteil, Peter verwandelte sich wieder zurück und dann plumpsten sie endlich in die Sitze. „Lasst uns eine Minuten schweigen..." sagte Remus beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll. „Das ist der Beginn unseres letzten Schuljahres..." „Vorrausichtlich letzten Schuljahres!" warf Lydia dazwischen. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja gar nicht beim ersten Versuch." Sirius prustete los. „Aber klar doch! Selbst Peter und du werdet es mit guten Noten schaffen. Ihr habt schließlich Moony, Prongs und mich. Das dürfte wirklich kein Problem sein!" Der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf erinnerte nicht nur entfernt an eine brutale Szene in einem Horrorfilm. „Wie lieb von dir..."

Unbeeindruckt und schelmisch lächelnd warf er sein Haar zurück. „Tja, so bin ich eben!" Peter warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Gleich fahren wir los." „Oh Backe!" riefen die Rumtreiber unisono aus und hechteten aufgeregt auf den Zuggang. „Fenster auf! Schnell! Wir müssen bereit sein, wenn er losfährt!" Ein Pfiff schalte über den Bahnsteig. „Zurücktreten, wir fahren ab!"

Remus` Wangen glühten wie die eines Kleinkindes an Weihnachten. „Gleich geht`s los!"  
Sich das Lachen verkneifend, schoben die Fünf das Fenster auf und steckten ihre Köpfe heraus. Kurz griff jeder noch einmal in seine Tasche und streckte dann die Arme aus dem Fenster und tat, als würde er irgendwelchen Verwandten winken. Dann ging ein Ruck durch den Zug und es ging los. „Das ist nichts Persönliches!" rief Sirius schadenfreudig nach draußen. „Aber wir müssen auf unseren Ruf achten! Also Leute: Drei! Zwei! Eins!" Knall!

„Mama! Mama! Das ist ja furchtbar!" „Keine Sorge, Liebling. Deine Schwester kommt uns doch an Weihnachten wieder besuchen. Es ist kein Abschied für immer. Und in ein paar Jahren, darfst du dann auch nach Hogwarts fahren." „Nein, Mama! Hier stinkt es! Es ist scheußlich!" Die Mutter schnuppert und verzog dann angewidert das Gesicht. „Schnell, lass uns hier verschwinden! Das ist wirklich grauen..." Sie blickten entsetzt auf die linke Seite des Bahnsteigs, von wo sich immer mehr grünlicher Dampf ausbreitete. Ihm folgte ein bestialischer Gestank von verfaulten Eiern und vergammeltem Fisch.

Zufrieden lehnten sich die Rumtreiber in ihrem Abteil zurück. „Welch` wunderbarer Tag!" sinnierte Lydia und Peter lächelte selig. „Wie lange hält die Gestankwolke noch mal?" „Fünf Minuten. Aber fünf Minuten können einem wie fünf Jahre vorkommen, wenn man mittendrin ist!" Sie lachten herzlich. „Unser Willkommensgeschenk für die Slytherins ist hoffentlich auch vorbereiten?" fragte James an Remus und Sirius gewandt, die feixend nickten. „Und ob! Die werden sich wundern!"

Sie waren etwa seit drei Stunden unterwegs, als ihre Abteiltür aufglitt und ein rothaariges Mädchen eintrat. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und sie begann ohne Umschweife mit einer Schimpftirade. Die fünf Rumtreiber wussten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah und blickten sie geschockt an. „Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein?! Seid ihr einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass ihr nicht alleine auf der Welt seid?!! Ich schwöre euch, ich gehe zu Dumbledore!! Dann werdet ihr schon sehen, was ihr von eurer `ach so tollen` Genialität habt!!" James öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie fiel ihm barsch ins Wort. „NEIN! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Potter?!! Ich gehe nicht mit dir aus!!"

Er räusperte sich. „Ähm... ich wollte gar kein Date mit dir. Ich wollte nur fragen, was das Gezeter soll." Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sie überrascht aus, doch fing sie sich rasch wieder und kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Na, das Chaos vor ein paar Wochen im Ministerium..." Lydia lachte laut auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir die Frisbees in die Archivabteil geschleust haben? Evans, du bist ne` hohle Nuss! Und ich dachte schon du nervst uns wegen der Riesenstinkbombe..."

„Wenn ich eine hohle Nuss bin, Johnson...was bitte bist dann du? Eine ausgehöhlte Monster-Kokosnuss?" „Sehr, sehr einfallsreich und witzig..." Lydia tat, als würde sie gähnen. „Du musst noch hart an deiner Schlagfertigkeit arbeiten." „Lily..." unterbrach Remus vorsichtig. „Hm?" „Ähm...wie waren deine Ferien?" James, Peter und Sirius prusteten los. „Typisch Moony!" giggelte Peter. „Er hat einfach das perfekte Timing!" Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Na ja, irgendwie muss man diesen Zickenkrieg zwischen den Beiden mal beenden. Ihr wisst ja, wie das enden kann...Da dachte ich, ich lenk sie mal lieber ab..." Die anderen nickten beklommen.

Lydia und Lily waren seit ihrer ersten Begegnung Feinde. Das war einfach so. Jeder wusste es und die zwei Mädchen gaben sich auch keine sonderliche Mühe dies zu verbergen. In der vierten Klasse war es sogar zu einem Duell gekommen. Lydia hatte zum Schluss eine Woche lang eine Glatze gehabt und Lilys Arme und Beine waren drei Tage lang unsichtbar gewesen. Das ganze Schloss hatte sich köstlich darüber amüsiert. Die zwei Mädchen allerdings weniger.

Lily strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und räusperte sich. „Na schön...ich geh dann mal wieder..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Abteil. Die Rumtreiber tauschten verwirrte Blicke. „Sagt mal... wozu war der Auftritt jetzt gut? Oder war Lily einfach langweilig...?" fragte Sirius, doch niemand vermochte ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Lily hatte die Rumtreiber des Öfteren wegen ihrer Streiche zurechtgewiesen, aber so neben der Spur war sie noch nie gewesen.

Lydia schmunzelte plötzlich. „Vielleicht hat sie einen Grund gebraucht Jamie einen Besuch abzustatten. Jetzt wo er mit Bethany zusammen ist fände ich das sehr witzig." „Red' keinen Drachenmist! Lily und auf James stehen? Na klar! Und ich lebe Monogam und McGonagall ist eine Stripperin in einem Nachtclub..." antwortete Sirius und musste bei der Absurdität seiner eigenen Worte letztendlich selbst lachen.

Keiner ahnte, dass sich Lily aufgeregt atmend gegen die Zugwand gelehnt hatte. Zwar hörte sie deren Gespräch nicht, doch war sie trotzdem mit ihren Gedanken bei ihnen, bei James...Nein! Sie hatte diese Wahnsinnigen nur zurechtweisen wollen! Sie war nicht in das Abteil gegangen um James dabei zu beobachten, wie er sein Haar zerstrubbelte und... Lily seufzte leise und ging dann zurück zu ihren Freundinnen ein paar Abteile weiter. Sie durfte einfach nicht an ihn denken. Sie würde ihn einfach weiterhin ignorieren... so wie die letzten Jahre auch...

*************************************************************************************************

„Die Grenzen zwischen der mikroskopischen Existenz und der Realität zwischen den Zeitströmungen im Universum." Las Peter von Remus` Buchrücken ab. „Moony, du spinnst. Bleib bei Romeo und Julia." „Damit bin ich seit einer Woche fertig." „Moon, wenn du immer solche Sachen liest, ist es kein Wunder wenn du einmal im Monat den Wunsch hast alles um dich herum in Stücke zu zerreisen." „Wohl wahr. Wormy hat Recht, Remus... Spiel lieber mit!"

Widerwillig ließ der Bücherwurm seine Lektüre sinken. „Bei was soll ich denn mitspielen?" James begann zu strahlen. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht!" Remus wandte sich augenblicklich wieder seinem Buch zu. „Vergiss es." „Feigling!" neckten Lydia und Peter. „Kann ich mit leben..." „Moony, komm schon!" „Biiiitte!!" „Nein." „Okay... Dann spielen wir eben zu viert!"

James drehte die Flasche. „Peter!" Der jüngste Rumtreiber grinste nervös. „Ich nehme vorerst Wahrheit." „Okay...was wissen wir noch nicht...Hm...Ah ja! Wenn du einen Jungen aus der Schule küssen müsstest, wen würdest du nehmen?" Peter überlegte kurz und antwortete dann ohne jegliche Scham. „Remus." „WAS?!!" riefen James und Sirius überrascht aus.

„Beruhigt euch. Dachtet ihr, nur weil alle Mädchen mit euch rumknutschen wollen, will ich das im Notfall auch?" „Nein...nein, aber warum Remus?" „Er würde es niemandem verraten. Gut, ihr auch nicht. Aber Remus würde auch keine dummen Anspielungen machen oder dergleichen." Sirius nickte. „Stimmt, da hast du Recht." Lydia tätschelte derweil Remus´ Arm. Er sah einwenig entsetzt aus. „Keine Sorge, wir sind bei Wahrheit und nicht bei Pflicht."

Peter schnappte sich die Flasche, drehte sie und sie stoppte schließlich bei Lydia. „Ich nehme Pflicht." Sagte sie locker. „Hm...Mist! Mir fällt irgendwie nix ein. Helft mir mal weiter, Jungs." „Küss Sirius!" verlangte James wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Na gut, wenn es weiter nichts ist..." entgegnete Lydia beinahe gelangweilt, grinste aber keck in Richtung Sirius, bevor sie die Lippen auf seine legte. Eine Minute verstrich. Zwei Minuten verstrichen...

„Hey, ihr könnt wieder aufhören mit eurem Softporno." Widerwillig lösten die Zwei sich voneinander. „Was denn? Ist euch klar, wie lange ich keinen Kerl mehr geküsst habe? Außerdem küsst Sirius einfach..." „Stopp!" unterbrach Remus energisch. Sirius und Lydia grinsten noch breiter. „Sei nicht so empfindlich." Sagte Lydia und drehte die Flasche abermals. Diesmal war James an der Reihe und er wählte Wahrheit. „Wie weit bist du schon mit Bethany gegangen?" wollte sie unverschämt feixend wissen. James errötete. „Jetzt sag schon! Sonst bist du auch nicht so verklemmt." Sagte Peter. „Wir...wir..." „Ja??" Selbst Remus linste neugierig hinter seinem Buch hervor. „Wir haben vorgestern..."

Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Genuschel unter. Lediglich Sirius hatte es verstanden und stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft und verkündete laut: „Petting!" „Pssst!!" zischte James. „Wenn dich jemand hört..." „Hör schon auf, Prongs! Jeder in der Schule weiß, dass du kein Unschuldsengel mehr bist und..." „Pads!" warnte Remus und sah ihn an. „Okay, ich bin ja schon still..." „Kann ja nicht jeder schon so offenherzig mit der Tatsache umgehen, dass er seine Unschuld in der fünften Klasse verloren hat..." grummelte James.

Während die Fünf sich in ihrem Abteil mehr oder minder sinnvoll beschäftigten, wurde es draußen zusehends dunkler. „Wir sollten uns langsam umziehen." Stellte Peter mit einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster fest. „In zehn Minuten müssten wir da sein."

Kurze Zeit später bremste der Zug quietschend ab und nach und nach strömten immer mehr Schüler auf den Bahnsteig. Die Rumtreiber drängelten sich noch durch die Gänge. Dumpf konnte man den Wildhüter von Hogwarts rufen hören. „Erstklässler hier her! Erstklässler zu mir!"

„Aua! Sirius, geh von meinem Fuß runter!" ächzte Lydia und schob einen Drittklässler einfach beiseite. „Sorry." Erwiderte Sirius und bahnte sich zusammen mit den anderen Jungs einen Weg durch die Menge. „Ich dachte, es wäre der Fuß von Melinda Starface." Melinda Starface war eine der vielen Fans von Sirius und ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Letztes Jahr hatte sie laut heulend und schimpfend die große Halle verlassen, als sie gesehen hatte, dass er Lydia einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Sie war die Dramaqueen von Hogwarts schlechthin.

„Ich hab Hunger!" jammerte James und hielt sich den Bauch. Remus lachte. „Pads! Prongs hat dir deinen Text geklaut! Er hat gesagt er hat Hunger!" „Petze!" rief James zurück, während Sirius sich empört zu seinem fast Bruder umwandte und den ganzen Betrieb aufhielt. Hier und da beschwerten sich bereits Schüler, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. „Wie kannst du nur!" rief er mit zitternder Stimme. „Mich nach all den Jahren so zu hintergehen! Wenn hier jemand ständig Hunger hat, dann bin das ja wohl ich und niemand sonst!" Einigen Schüler begannen zu lachen.

„Potter! Black!" fauchte da auf einmal ein Junge aus der Menge. „Seit ihr hier angewachsen, oder geht ihr zwei Vollidioten irgendwann mal weiter?" „Malfoy..." stellten die Rumtreiber genervt fest. „Tu uns einen Gefallen und halt dein Maul." Sagte Lydia und Lucius Blick richtete sich zornig auf sie. „Und tu du mir einen Gefallen und geh da hin, wo du herkommst und bau dir eine Lehmhütte."

Das farbige Mädchen ließ sich von ihrem Gegenüber nicht beeindruckend. „Schweig, Bleichgesicht." Antwortete sie gelangweilt und gab den Jungs ein Zeichen. „Lasst uns verschwinden." Doch vorher belegte Remus Malfoy noch mit einem Fluch. Sie hörten ihn hinter sich noch lange Fluchen, während er in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit im Gang auf und ab steppte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie James und Sirius behaupten würden, saßen sie endlich in der großen Halle. Dumbledore hielt gerade seine Predigt über verbotene Gegenstände und den ebenso verbotenen Wald. „...ist für alle Schüler, aller Jahrgänge verboten..." rasselte Lydia schläfrig vor sich hin. „Bla...Bla...Bla... ebenso darf auf den Gängen in den Pausen nicht gezaubert werden...bla...bla..." „Lü, sei still. Ich versteh kein Wort von dem was Dumbledore sagt." Peter sah Remus verwirrt an. „Moony, wir hören uns immer wieder das Gleiche von ihm an. Du weißt doch schon alles. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Lü fehlerfrei mitgesprochen hat." Lydia ignorierte die Beiden und setzte ihr Duett mit Dumbledore leise fort. „...sowie fangzähnige Frisbees und jodelnde Jojos untersagt sind..." „Weckt mich, wenn er fertig ist..." gähnte Sirius und betete seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Ich verstehe natürlich, dass Sie alle eine lange Zugfahrt hinter sich haben und die meisten von Ihnen diesen Vortrag in und auswendig können, wie unsere werte Miss Johnson gerade demonstriert hat, aber dennoch bitte ich Sie noch eine Weile wach zu bleiben." Dumbledore lächelte Lydia an, welche sich müde streckte und ihm dann ohne jegliche Scham zurief. „Wenigstens können Sie nicht behaupten, ich hätte Ihnen nie zugehört, Professor. Ich bezweifle, dass viele von sich behaupten können, ihre Predigten auswendig zu können."

Professor McGonagall sah das Ganze nicht so locker wie der Schulleiter, welcher höchst amüsiert aussah. „Vielleicht haben Sie im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit die Schulordnung einfach zu oft abgeschrieben, Miss Johnson!" „Ja, wissen Sie Frau Professor... Ich kenne da eine ziemliche geniale Lehrerin die, dass muss ich leider hinzufügen, sehr streng sein kann. Und der sollte ich im Laufe der letzten sechs Schuljahre insgesamt 36 Mal die Schulordnung abschreiben. Freiwillig wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen. Also möchte ich mich nochmals bei Ihnen bedanken." Im Gehirn von Professor McGonagall arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Das konnte jeder deutlich sehen. Sollte sie lachen oder Lydia zurechtweisen?

Dumbledore nahm ihr diese Entscheidung glücklicherweise ab, denn er gluckste amüsiert. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich in den Ferien gut erholt Miss Johnson, und sind wieder bereit, zusammen mit ihren Freunden diese Schule ins Chaos zu stürzen. „Allzeit bereit." Grinsten James und Sirius. „Ich darf wohl damit rechnen, dass ihre Pläne apokalyptische Ausmaße annehmen werden, da dieses Ihr letztes Schuljahr sein wird?" vergewisserte er sich lächelnd.

Remus räusperte sich. „Keine Sorge. Wir lassen das Schloss ganz. Immerhin müssen wir den Arbeitsplatz für die kommende Generation Unruhestifter bereithalten." Fast die gesamte Schülerschar musste lachte. Selbst Lily Evans hatte Mühe ihre Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu halten.

*************************************************************************************************

„Merlin, bin ich voll!" Sirius ließ sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. „Weckt mich, wenn wieder Ferien sind..." Remus grinste und drückte ihm auf den Bauch, was den Schwarzhaarigen wieder hochschnellen ließ. „Hör auf! Oder das Steak und die Kartoffeln machen sich wieder auf den Rückweg!" „Tja, vielleicht solltest du weniger essen." Und mit einem tadelnden Blick fügte James hinzu: „Bist ja eh schon ganz fett!" Empört riss Sirius den Mund auf. „Ich bin bitte was?!" „Oh oh...du hast seinen Adoniskörper beleidigt." Grinste Peter. „Das gibt Ärger!"

Die Drei gingen hinter Peters Bett in Deckung. Sirius schimpfte derweil wie ein Rohrspatz. „Training! Regelmäßige Sit-ups und Liegestützen! Da ist es normal, wenn man etwas mehr isst!!" Doch seine Freunde erzitterten immer mehr vor Lachen. „So...ihr habt es ja nicht anders gewollt..." Und gespielt bedrohlich kam Sirius mit zwei Kissen näher. „Ich erkläre euch hiermit den Krieg! ZU DEN KISSEN!!!" „Attacke!" schrieen alle, schnappten sich ein Kissen und fielen brüllend übereinander her. Sie hörten erst wieder auf, nachdem sich der Schlafsaal in eine Art Vogelnest verwandelt hatte. Lachend und schwer atmend zupften sie sich die Federn aus den Haaren, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Lydia keuchend eintrat.

„Und?" fragten die Jungen sogleich. „Hat es funktioniert?" Lydia brachte ein müdes Lachen zustande. „Ja, allerdings...Das ist ja mein Problem..." Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Eine Horde Affen hat mich bei meiner Spionage entdeckt, als sie Regulus gerade mit einer Liane gefesselt hatten und den halben Weg gejagt. Die reagieren sehr stark auf die Farbe Grün. Bei mir haben schon die Bänder in meinen Zöpfen gereicht." Die Jungs brüllten vor Lachen laut los. „Die haben meinen Bruder gefesselte?" Sirius wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist einfach genial!" „Ich mag Affen!" verkündete Peter begeistert.

*************************************************************************************************

„LUPIN!PETTIGREW!POTTER!BLACK!JOHNSON! NACHSITZEN! WAS BILDEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH EIN?!!!" Die Stimme ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin dröhnte immer noch in ihren Köpfen. Missmutig schlurften sie hinaus an den See. „Vielleicht hätten wir die Knaller doch lieber in den Schlafsälen lassen sollen, da wäre die Chance geringer gewesen, dass sie losgehen." „Hör schon auf, wer hätte auch gedacht, dass die dämlichen Dinger grundlos anfangen zu explodieren, gerade als wir in McGonnagalls Büro sind, um uns für den Urwald in den Kerkern zu entschuldigen."

„Ganz ehrlich, eigentlich könnte sie stolz sein. Ich hab sogar ein paar Affen hinbekommen...und sie haben eine ganze Stunde gehalten!" seufzte James. „Jetzt haben wir gleich auch noch Wahrsagen..." stöhnte Lydia. „Warum haben wir diesen Mist noch mal gewählt?" „Unzurechnungsfähigkeit." Antwortete Remus dumpf.  
„Eigentlich ist das Strafe genug." „Wann fängt unser Nachsitzen-Marathon an?" fragte Peter und James schien den Tränen nahe. „Heute Abend! Jeden Abend Nachsitzen, die ganze Woche! Obwohl ich eigentlich schon mit den Auswahlspielen anfangen wollte! Das ist Bosheit! Reine Bosheit!! Die Slytherins haben es doch nicht anders verdient!" „Leider wird das McGonagall nicht als Ausrede gelten lassen." „Ach, das ist eine alte Schauspielerin. Die tut doch nur so. Eigentlich fand sie den Dschungel in den Kerkern der Slytherins selbst witzig."

James hatte gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Minerva McGonagall hatte sich darüber köstlich amüsiert. Doch natürlich gab sie das nicht zu...


	6. Solange man selbst redet,erfährt man nix

**Solange man selbst redet, erfährt man nichts**

„Susan? Susan! Warte, wir kommen gleich nach!" Doch Susan hörte ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr.  
Gedankenversunken ging das Mädchen in Richtung Große Halle. Sie bemerkte den Slytherin nicht, der ihr schon seit Ende der Zaubertrankstunde folgte. Als sie in einen menschenleeren Korridor abbogen, schien er von der Verfolgung gelangweilt und erhob seine Stimme. „Hey, Mädchen!" Sie wandte sich um und ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge als sie Regulus Black erkannte. „Du bist doch Susan, oder?" Susan nickte unsicher. Regulus grinste. „Nur nicht so schüchtern, Kleine. Ich wollte mich mal mit dir unterhalten." Als sie antwortete, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass ihr Mund vor Nervosität ganz trocken geworden war. „Um...um was geht es denn?"

„Um dich und meinen Bruder!" „Um mich und Sirius?" „Ganz recht..." „Ich weißt nicht was du..." „Halt die Klappe und hör zu! Ich weiß genau, dass du scharf auf ihn bist. Ständig beobachtest du ihn mit seinen Freunden." Susan schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das ist aber nicht wahr." „Willst du mir etwa widersprechen?!" Ihren kompletten Mut zusammenkratzend, sah sie Regulus direkt ins Gesicht und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Ja! Was ich tue und was ich nicht tue geht dich rein gar nichts an!" Im nächsten Moment flog ihr Kopf zur Seite. Ihre linke Wange war mit, wortwörtlich, einem Schlag knallrot. „Mistkerl!" stieß sie hervor und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum...!" „Klappe!" rief Regulus erneut. „Du findest also meinen Bruder heiß... Du hast aber gar keine Chance bei ihm, du Nichts! Du bist überhaupt nicht sein Typ, du bist nur ein jämmerliches Mauerblümchen." Zischte er und zog sie nahe an sich ran.

Susan hätte ihm am Liebsten in sein arrogantes Gesicht gespuckt. „Aber..." fuhr ein leise fort und kam ihr noch näher. „Ich bin ein sozialer und wohltätiger Mensch. Was hältst du von einem Date mit mir?" Susan hatte mit wahrscheinlich allem gerechnet. Nur damit nicht. Somit reagierte sie überhaupt nicht wie Regulus es sich gedacht hatte. Sie schlug nicht zu, noch beschimpfte sie ihn. Sie musste, so seltsam dies in dieser Situation auch war, lachen. „Warum lachst du?!" schimpfte Regulus und schupste sie von sich, doch sie lachte immer noch. „Widerliches Miststück! Ich zeige dir was es heißt, einen Black auszulachen!"

Susan blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken, als seine Faust auf ihre Nase traf. Alles um sie herum begann es zu drehen. „Lass sie sofort in Ruhe du Arsch!" Regulus blickte sich um. Dort stand Peter, mit gezogenem Zauberstab, der genau auf ihn gerichtet war. „Mach dass du hier wegkommst!" Doch Peter blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was willst du kleiner Zwerg machen ohne deine tollen Freunde, hm?" fragte Regulus hämisch. „Das hier." Sagte Peter ruhig und im nächsten Moment hatte er schon den Zauberstab geschwungen und Regulus rutschte an der nächstgelegenen Wand herunter und stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. Peter schockte ihn und ging dann rasch zu Susan. Vorsichtig half er ihr auf. „Ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wormtail! Wo warst du denn?" rief James durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, als Peter durch das Porträt stieg.  
„Ich hatte nur ein kurzes Treffen mit Sirius' Bruder." Antwortete Peter knapp und zupfte nervös an seinem Pullover. Sirius sah gespannt von seinem Schachspiel mit Remus auf. „Ach? Wie geht es dem kleinen Racker?" „Keine Ahnung wie es einem geht, wenn man gegen eine Steinwand gekracht ist." „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Sirius sofort, was den Rest der Rumtreiber dazu brachte, überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen?" Heftig schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf. „Quatsch! Ich bin nur neugierig..." „Ich hab ihn verhext. Er hat Susan geschlagen..." nuschelte Peter. Lydia klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schultern. „Super gemacht! Du solltest eigentlich besser gelaunt sein!"

„Ach... wahrscheinlich hält Susan mich jetzt für einen Brutalo..." „Klar, natürlich! Wahrscheinlich wird sie richtig sauer sein, dass du sie vor Regulus gerettet hast." Sagte Remus sarkastisch. „Mensch Peter! Sei nicht so bescheiden!" fügte James kopfschüttelnd hinzu. Peter nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und ging dann die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch. Der Rest blickte ihm fragend nach. „Ich versteh ihn wirklich nicht." Sagte Lydia wandte sich zu ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung. „Er ist eben total verknallt in diese Susan. Kein Wunder wenn sein normales Denken aussetzt." Meinte James und lächelte leicht. „Du kennst dich ja bestens mit diesem Zustand aus Prongs." Grinste Remus und setzte Sirius Schachmatt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan war genervt. Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts tänzelt aufgeregt vor ihr auf und ab, fragte sie Löcher in den Bauch und rang theatralisch um Atem. „Wer um alles in der Welt kommt auf die Idee, ausgerechnet Sie zu schlagen? Sie sind so ein nettes Mädchen! Und Klassenbeste! Wer hat sie eigentlich geschlagen? Den Grund dürfen Sie mir auch gleich verraten!" Das Mädchen mit den kurzen, blonden Haaren saß ruhig auf einem der Krankenbetten und schwieg. Sie hatte keine Lust der Schwester alles zu erzählen. Zuerst musste sie ihre Gedanken ordnen. Als erstes wurde sie in Kräuterkunde zurechtgewiesen, was sonst nie vorkam. Dann fragte Regulus nach einem Date und schlug sie. Und Peter Pettigrew hatte sie gerettet! Peter, alias Wormtail, einer der Rumtreiber, hatte SIE gerettet. Alleine das hätte ihr gereicht um sie in einen Schockzustand zu versetzen! Immerhin war ihre Nase jetzt geheilt und sie durfte gehen. Rasch packte sie ihre Tasche und huschte zur Tür hinaus, ehe die Krankenschwester es sich noch anders überlegen konnte. Sie musste unbedingt zu ihrer Freundin Alice und ihr alles erzählen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Moony, gib mir mal bitte meine Feder." Sagte Lydia gähnend und streckte sich ausgiebig. Keine Reaktion. „Moony? Moony!" Remus schreckte auf und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. „Wer? Wie? Was?" Lydia begann zu kichern. „Wo warst du denn in Gedanken?" „Ich?...Nirgends... Was wolltest du eigentlich?" „Meine Feder." „Hier." Er reichte ihr die bunte Papageienfeder. Lydia schrieb nur mit solchen und das seit der ersten Klasse. „Warum sagst du mir eigentlich nicht, was dich beschäftigt?" fragte Lydia, nachdem sie ihre Schreibutensilien in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte. „Ich will einfach nicht darüber reden." Antwortete er knapp, stand sogleich auf und verschwand durch das Porträtloch. Vermutlich würde er sich wieder in der Bibliothek verschanzen. Lydia zuckte die Schultern. Sie wusste, er würde ihr nichts sagen solange er nicht wirklich wollte. Das hatte sie mittlerweile eingesehen. Somit brachte sie ihre Tasche in ihren Schlafsaal und ging anschließend zum Abendessen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Nerv ich dich?" Sirius raufte sich genervt durch sein halblanges Haar. „Überhaupt nicht! Ich sitze ja nur seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde vor einem Teller Spagetti und komm einfach nicht zum Essen, weil du mich volllaberst!" antwortete Sirius und blickte sehnsüchtig auf seine Mahlzeit. „Du kannst doch ruhig dabei Essen, während wir reden." „Wir?! DU! Ich komm ja nicht zu Wort!" fuhr Sirius verzweifelt auf.  
„Hey Jungs!" grüßte Lydia und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Alles klar bei euch?"  
„Mhm..." grummelte Sirius und packte entschlossen seine Gabel. James öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch hob Sirius rechtzeitig eine Hand. „Lass. Mich. Bitte. Essen." Sagte er nachdrücklich und ignorierte den beleidigten Blick seines besten Freundes.

Lydia sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Sagt mal... ist wirklich alles klar bei euch?" „Ja!" fauchte Sirius und die Schwarzhaarige zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ah ja... okay. Wenn ihr meint..."  
„Wenn Pads keine Lust hat zu reden, dann erzähl ich es eben dir." Wandte sich James vergnügt an Lydia, die sich fragte, ob er dieses dämliche Grinsen jemals wieder abbekommen würde. Zeit zu widersprechen blieb ihr im Übrigen keine.  
„Bethany hat mir mit der Eule ihres Bruders geschrieben. Sie hat es ohne seine Hilfe hinbekommen!"

Ein kurzes, belustigtes Lachen entwich Lydias Lippen. Wow, sie hatte einen Brief geschrieben und ihn per Eule verschickt. Wirklich eine olympiareife Leistung! Doch für eine spöttische Bemerkung ließ James ihr keine Zeit. „Es geht ihr gut und ich soll euch alle grüßen. Und heute findet die erste Quidditchauswahl statt! Das Wetter ist perfekt dafür! Und beim nächsten Hogsmeadwochenende treffe ich mich mit Bethany! Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass sie beim Friseur war. Beth hat jetzt hellbraune Strähnen und in der Quidditchtimes stand, dass die Atomic Brooms abgestiegen sind!..."

Lydia schaltete gähnend auf Durchzug und griff nach einem Topf mit Nudeln. Wenn James wenigstens bei einem Thema bleiben könnte... Aber nein, er hat die nervende Angewohnheit alles auf einmal zu erzählen. Die logische Sortierung schafft sein Y-Chromosom vorbelastetes Gehirn wohl nicht, grübelte sie und schöpfte Tomatensoße auf ihren Teller. Sirius hatte mittlerweile seine Spagetti in sich hineingeschaufelt und war verschwunden. Wohin? Tja, gute Frage. Während Peter sich unter seiner Bettdecke verkroch, James einen vor Euphorie triefenden Monolog hielt und Moony in seinen melancholischen Gedanken versank, ließ Sirius sie hier ohne ein Wort einfach sitzen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius hatte die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und ging zügigen Schrittes zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, hatte in Zauberkunst nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was ihr Lehrer als äußerst simpel, aber ungeheuer wichtig, tituliert hatte und jetzt nervte ihn James auch noch mit seiner ätzend guten Laune! Als Sirius gerade in den nächsten Korridor einbog, stieß er heftig mit jemandem zusammen und sie fielen beide zu Boden. „Sorry..." brummte Sirius, stand rasch auf und wollte dem anderen aufhelfen. Überrascht erkannte er seinen Bruder, der sich dankbar hochziehen ließ. „Nett von dir..." murmelte der jüngere Black und sah seinem großen Bruder unsicher an. Sie hatten kein Wort alleine miteinander gesprochen, seit Sirius von zu Hause abgehauen war. Sirius sah Regulus prüfend an. Sein Arm war bandagiert und er hatte leichte Schürfwunden im Gesicht. „Warst du schon im Krankenflügel?" Regulus nickte und ein falsches Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte eine kleine Begegnung mit einem deiner Freunde..." „Hab ich schon gehört..." „Mhm..."

Unschlüssig standen sie da. „Und...und wie geht's dir?" fragte Sirius schließlich und sein Bruder sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Warum fragst du mich das?" „Du bist mein Bruder, schon vergessen?" Regulus biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. „Na ja, mir geht es eigentlich... es ist schon in Ordnung. Du kennst ja Mutter und Vater..." „Ja, allerdings..." „Und wie geht's dir?" Sirius seufzte und lächelte dann freudlos. „Passt schon. Ich habe die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, James geht mir total auf die Nerven, die anderen sind mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt und ich hatte einen totalen Aussetzer in Zauberkunst. Aber sonst..." Sie grinsten sich schief an. „Wir beide haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden, oder?" Sirius sah Regulus nachdenklich an. „Stimmt, da hast du Recht." „Ich habe immer Recht." „Werde nur nicht frech, Kleiner." Sagte Sirius augenzwinkernd. Regulus blickte zu Boden. „Warum duellieren wir uns eigentlich nicht?" Sirius seufzte. „Reg, du bist mein kleiner Bruder." „Hat dir Pettigrew nicht..." „Natürlich hat er es erzählt. Und ich finde du hast deine Abreibung bekommen." Er deutete auf den Arm seines Bruders. Regulus sah auf. „Sirius, können wir in Ruhe reden? Irgendwo?" Er nickte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Und wo warst du jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Lydia und legte ihre Zeitschrift beiseite, als Sirius sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. „Spazieren." Lydia stöhnte genervt auf. „Ich gebe es auf! Macht doch alle was ihr wollt..." „Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt." „Ich bin nicht beleidigt." Erklärte Lydia. „Mir fällt nur auf, dass sich irgendwie jeder nur für sich selbst interessiert. Hör dir mal die schwachsinnigen Monologe von James an! Bethany hier, Bethany da! Und dann noch die Ausschweifungen über Quidditch. Ich mag ja Quidditch. Ich mag auch Bethany. Aber ich hab keine Lust mir 24 Stunden täglich seine Memoiren anzuhören!" Sirius nickte müde. „Stimmt. Was glaubst du, warum ich nach dem Essen gleich abgehauen bin." „Und Peter redet fast gar kein Wort mehr. Genau wie Remus. Peter reagiert wenigstens darauf, wenn du etwas sagst. Bei Remus musst du fünfmal nachfragen."

Sirius nickte abermals. „Ich frag mich was mit allen los ist." Seufzte er und legte sich zu Lydia auf das Bett. Die Tür ging auf und Remus stürmte herein. „So! Ich hab die Nase voll! Jetzt labert mich James schon in der Bibliothek voll! Ich hab mir das jetzt ernsthaft zwei Stunden lang angetan. Jetzt reichts!" „Weil du auch sein einziges Opfer bist..." brummte Sirius und Remus sah ihn scharf an. „Hab ich das behauptet?" „Nein, und jetzt krieg dich wieder ein." Der Werwolf gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen auf Lydias Bett, die nur die Augen verdrehte. „Tut mir ja leid, aber..." begann Remus, doch Sirius winkte ab. „Schon okay, ich glaube wir sind alle momentan etwas reizbar." Wie auf Befehl flog abermals die Tür auf. Diesmal war es James und sein Gesichtsausdruck war filmreif.

„Das glaubt ihr nicht! Ist Peter da?" „Äh, nein." Antwortete Remus und James ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen. „Susan steht auf Sirius." Während alle ein einstimmiges „Oh nein!" verlauten ließen, wich sämtliche Farbe aus Sirius Gesicht. „Woher weißt du das?" „Ich weiß es von Claudia, die hat zwei Freundinnen von Susan belauscht." Lydia schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht glauben. Ich dachte immer, sie will was von Peter." Wie auf Befehl betrat eben jener das Zimmer und blickte Sirius düster an. „Ähm...Peter, hast du irgendwas gehört?" fragte James vorsichtig nach. „Nein. Nur das Gespräch von unserem lieben Sirius und seinem werten Bruder!"

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Sirius. „Du belauscht mich?" fragte jener überrascht. „Sagen wir, ich habe zufällig ein paar Wortfetzen gehört!" „Ach, und was bitte?" knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und stand auf. „Hm...wo fang ich da an?" Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Susan steht, wie natürlich alle anderen Mädchen, auf dich. Wir, deine Freunde, gehen dir total auf die Nerven. Vor allem James, weil er so glücklich ist. Du bist so mies, Sirius! Warum gönnst du es James nicht einfach, dass er mit Bethany glücklich ist!?" Sirius war erstarrt. James und Remus waren aufgesprungen. „Was?!!"

„Das ist ein Missver..." begann Sirius, doch James fiel im ungehalten ins Wort. „Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden?! Es nervt dich, dass ich mit Bethany zusammen bin?! Tut mir ja echt leid, dass ich endlich glücklich bin! Wahrscheinlich hast du Susan auch noch total angegraben, obwohl du wusstest, dass Peter sie gern hat! Kannst du es nicht ertragen, dass es Menschen gibt, die beziehungsfähig sind und nicht durch die ganze Schule huren müssen?!!" „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was für einen Scheiß du von dir gibst!!" schrie Sirius zurück. „Oh, fehlt mir das Verständnis für den armen, zurückgewiesenen Black?" „James, du gehst zu weit!" rief Lydia und stellte sich zu Sirius. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm erst mal zuhören und..." „Ja klar! Stell dich auf seine Seite!" „James, sei doch mal vernünftig!" „Vernünftig?!" mischte sich jetzt Remus ein. „Was gibt es denn bitte zu missverstehen?! Glaubst du etwa Peter lügt?!!" Lydias Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln. „Warum sollten wir Sirius weniger glauben als Peter?!"

Schweigen. „Weil ich ein Black bin." Sagte Sirius. „Wisst ihr was? Ich hab keine Lust mir eure schwachsinnigen Anschuldigungen anzuhören." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. „Toll." Kommentierte Lydia. „Das habt ihr wirklich toll hinbekommen!" „Entschuldige bitte, wenn wir diesem Mistkerl die Meinung sagen!" „Mistkerl?! James, er ist dein bester Freund!!" „Wenn er das wäre, würde er mir mein Glück gönnen!"  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Jeder von uns war von deinen Schwärmereien genervt! JEDER! Remus hat darüber geschimpft, ich hab darüber geschimpft und ja, auch Peter und Sirius." „Super! Tolle Freunde habe ich!" „James, wir waren nur ein bisschen..." versuchte es Remus, doch vergebens. „Lass es, Remus! Ich geh schlafen!"

Nachdem James auch hinausgestürmt war, schwiegen sich Peter, Remus und Lydia einige Minuten an, bis Lydia sich schließlich ein Herz fasste. „Peter, was hast du genau gehört?" Peter seufzte und fuhr sich durch sein kurzes Haar. „Regulus sagte zu Sirius, dass Susan auf ihn steht und da hat Sirius gelacht. Er hat einfach gelacht! Dann hab ich eine zeitlang nicht viel verstanden und dann hat Regulus gefragt, warum James Sirius so nervt. Und da hat er es ihm erzählt. Von Bethany und so weiter... Er hat immer behauptet, er will nichts mehr mit seiner Familie zutun haben und dann plaudert er mit seinem Bruder über alte Zeiten und seine Probleme und Gedanken! Wir sind doch seine Freunde...dachte ich jedenfalls." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hätten wir wirklich nicht gleich ausrasten sollen." „Ach was?!" erwiderte Lydia sarkastisch und blickte die Beiden vorwurfsvoll an. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich geh frische Luft schnappen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia fand Sirius auf dem Nordturm. Still stand er da, die Arme abweisend vor der Brust verschränkt und stur geradeaus blickend. „Was willst du?" knurrte er, als sie direkt hinter ihm stand und eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Nach dir sehen." „Ach, und warum?" „Weil du ein Freund bist." „Ja, ein mieser Verräter, der es doch tatsächlich wagt mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen." „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe." Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und umarmte sie. „Ich weiß, Lü. Ich weiß..." Sacht strich sie ihm über den Rücken. „Merlin, hoffentlich sieht mich keine deiner Groupies so mit dir, sonst bin ich Hackfleisch." Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er begann tatsächlich leise zu lachen und zog sie noch enger zu sich. „Es ist kalt..." „Dann lass uns reingehen." Schlug Lydia vor, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lass uns hier noch eine Weile bleiben..." „Okay." „Aber ich lass dich so schnell nicht mehr los." „Damit kann ich leben." Sie lächelten.


	7. Auf den Alkohol!

**Auf den Alkohol – Die Ursache und Lösung all unserer Probleme!**

_Der Geruch von gebratener Ente und Blaukraut stieg ihm in die Nase und er hörte bereits das ungeduldige Geklapper seines jüngeren Bruders mit dem Besteck. „Sitz gerade, mein Sohn!" herrschte der Herr des Hauses den Sechsjährigen an. Der Junge gehorchte sofort. Er selbst ging langsam den Flur entlang, auf den von Kerzen erhellten Esssaal zu. An düsteren Gemälden vorbei, deren Darstellungen allesamt bedrückender und schmerzlicher Natur waren._

_„Auch schon da..." sagte die dunkel gekleidete Frau, deren Haare lang und glänzend ihre Schultern herab fielen, als er den Speisesaal betrat. „Ja, Mutter." Ihr Blick war kühl. So kühl wie der Wind, der einige Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster zum tanzen brachte. Er setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. _

_Während sie schweigend aßen, nahm der Wind immer mehr zu und entwickelte sich zu einem Schneesturm. Gedankenverloren starrte er aus dem Fenster. Es war fast nichts mehr zu erkennen. Weder der Baum, noch die Straßenlaternen an der nächsten Ecke. Nur eine dichte, weiße Wand aus Schnee. Sie begrub ihn in diesem Haus. Er fühlte sich lebendig begraben. Er fröstelte und eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinem Körper aus. Doch er vermutete dennoch, dass es draußen wärmer war, als in diesem Zimmer. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Sein Blick glitt durch das Zimmer. _

_Sein jüngerer Bruder schien die Handhabung mit dem Besteck zu einer Kunst machen zu wollen. Selbst das Kauen schien er perfektioniert zu haben. _  
_Er schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. All dies tat er nur, um seinen Eltern zu imponieren. Ob er je dafür Anerkennung ernten würde? Würde sein Bruder nach Slytherin kommen und seine Eltern stolz machen? Und was war mit ihm selbst? Wahrscheinlich würde man ihn nach Hufflepuff schicken. „Die Hufflepuffs taugen gar nichts! Im Hause Hufflepuff kümmert man sich um die zukünftigen Diener und Verkäufer. Kein Black kommt je nach Hufflepuff!" pflegte sein Vater immer zu sagen. Doch leider hatte sein älterer Sohn immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er dort hinkommen würde. _

_„Sirius!" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. „Verzeih, Vater." „Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken?" Sirius zögerte... „In...in Hogwarts..." Ein kaltes Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen des Mannes, der ihm gegenüber saß. „Oh, Hogwarts! Das verstehe ich. Ich war damals auch aufgeregt. Jahre davor, genau wie du. Ich habe mir immer Gedanken gemacht, ob ich dem guten Ruf unseres Hauses Slytherin wohl gerecht werden könne. Aber ich habe es geschafft. Und das wirst du auch." „Hast...hast du dir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wohl wäre, wenn der Sprechende Hut dich in ein anderes Haus geschickt hätte?" _

_Mit einem entsetztem Gesichtssausdruck ließ sein Vater Messer und Gabel sinken. „Ein anderes Haus?" Mr. Black schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Niemals! Alle Blacks waren in Slytherin! Wo dachtest du, dass du hinkommen könntest?" „Na ja...Hufflepuff..." Seine Eltern lachten höhnisch auf. „Sirius Black! Ich bitte dich! Warum sollte ein so begabter und anständiger Junge nach Hufflepuff kommen?" „Ich meinte ja nur, dass es möglich wäre in ein anderes Haus zu kommen." Erwiderte Sirius kleinlaut. „Niemals. Die Tradition bleibt erhalten. Du wirst unserer Familie keine Schande machen, dass ist sicher. Unser ältester Sohn nach Hufflepuff!" Sie lachten laut auf. „Wie wäre es denn gleich mit Gryffindor?"_

Das kreischende Lachen seiner Mutter hallte noch in seinen Ohren nach, als er die Augen aufschlug. Es war bereits hell. Verschlafen hievte sich Sirius aus dem Bett und taumelte zum Badezimmer, wo er sich erst mal einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers ins blasse Gesicht spritzte. Erschrocken blickte er dann in den Spiegel. Seine Augen waren gerötet, das Haar strähnig. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, griff rasch zu seinem Waschzeug und sprang eilig unter die Dusche.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er wieder der Mädchenschwarm den man kannte. All seine düsteren Gedanken waren in die hinterste Ecke seines Denkens gekehrt worden. Er war Sirius Black und er würde sich von niemandem unterkriegen lassen. Schwächen hatte er keine und wenn, dann würde er sie nicht zeigen. Stolz schritt er an James, Peter und Remus vorbei und setzte sich an das hintere Ende des Gryffindortisches. Die überraschten Blicke seiner Mitschüler ignorierend, ebenso wie das Stechen in der Brust, begann er zu essen.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist da los?" fragte Evelyn, eine Freundin von Lily Evans.  
Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ist mir aber relativ egal."  
„Geht euch auch nichts an." Raunzte James, der die Beiden gehört hatte, quer zu ihnen herüber. „Nur weil du Ehekrach mit deinem Siamesischenzwilling hast, brauchst du uns nicht anmeckern!" konterte Lily und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nur gut, dass du immer höflich und nett bist, nicht wahr Evans?" zischte James zurück.

Lily öffnete und schloss den Mund und hatte dabei starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Karpfen. „Du...du hast mich schließlich immer dazu provoziert!" stieß sie schließlich empört hervor. „Schon klar." Entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige trocken und erhob sich. „Ich geh schon mal. Mir ist der Appetit endgültig vergangen!"

_________________________________________________

Anders als während der Mahlzeiten saßen die Rumtreiber im Unterricht an ihren angestammten Plätzen, da das Wechseln dieser von den Lehrern nicht gern gesehen wurde. „Mister Black, könnten Sie mir sagen, wozu das Animagi-Register dient?" „Um sicherzustellen, dass die jeweiligen Animagi ihre Tierform nicht für kriminelle Aktionen nutzen." Antwortete er gelangweilt und blickte bereits zum elften Mal in dieser verdammten Doppelstunde auf die Uhr. Warum verging denn die Zeit  
einfach nicht?! Wenn er noch länger neben Peter und James sitzen müsste, würde er einen Schreikrampf kriegen!!

„Sehr richtig! Und könnte mir jemand noch zusätzlich sagen, welche Lebewesen zur Verwandlung auf gar keinen Fall verwendet werden dürfen?" Lydia hob die Hand. „Ja, Mrs. Johnson?" „Bereits ausgestorbene Tierarten sind nicht erlaubt. Ehrlich gesagt fände ich es auch einwenig undiskret, wenn ein Dinosaurier durch London trampeln würde. McGonagall lächelte. „Richtig. Mr. Black, Mrs. Johnson, Sie erhalten beide jeweils fünf Punkte."

Peter fiel der Unterkiefer runter. „Hat die Lachbrause verschluckt?" flüsterte er leise, was selbst Sirius einen kurzen Augenblick grinsen ließ. „Seit wann zeigt die Alte im Unterricht Emotionen?" fügte Remus verdattert hinzu. In diesem Moment schwand die Erheiterung allerdings wieder von den Gesichtszügen ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin und ihre Lippen formten sich wieder zum gewohnten Strich. „Mrs. Watson! Was haben Sie da?!"

Claudia Watson ließ erschrocken den kleinen Zettel fallen, den sie soeben von Susan zugesteckt bekommen hatte. „Erinnern sie sich noch an die letzte Unterrichtsstunde und was ich da zu Ihnen gesagt habe?" Susan erbleichte und Claudia begann zu stottern. „Sie...Sie sagten, Sie würden den nächsten Zettel vorlesen..."

Susan wurde schlecht. Ihr Herz pochte heftig gegen ihre Brust und ihr wurde leicht schwindelig. Wenn man diesen Zettel vorlas... Sie würde zum Gespött der Schule werden! Regulus hatte doch letztendlich Recht. Sie war ein kleines Mauerblümchen, unscheinbar, introvertiert, eine langweilige Streberin und... „Mrs. Watson, bringen Sie mir bitte den Zettel nach vorne!"

Zitternd überreichte Claudia ihrer Lehrerin den Zettel. Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen sah die Professorin erst sie, dann die aschfahle Susan an. „Nun, ich hoffe das so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt. Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Chance." Erleichtert sank Susan auf ihrem Tisch zusammen. „Danke, Professor." Hauchte Claudia und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz.

_________________________________________________

„Was da wohl drin stand?" überlegte James laut, während sie zu den Gewächshäusern gingen. „Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Schwärmereien über Sirius." Mutmaßte Peter düster und kickte verdrießlich einen Stein vor sich her. „Hey, vielleicht...vielleicht ist das ja alles doch nur ein Missverständnis!" sagte James und versuchte krampfhaft aufmunternd zu klingen.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du es selbst hoffst. Du vermisst ihn." „Tun wir das nicht alle?" seufzte Remus. „Ich glaube, wir haben wirklich überreagiert und sollte noch mal mit ihm reden." James lachte freudlos auf. „Mit Sirius reden wenn er sauer ist? Au ja! Und danach machen wir McGonagall einen Heiratsantrag und springen von der Big Ben runter. Sonst noch irgendwelche Selbstmordpläne?"

„Jetzt mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand..." „Ich male doch gar nicht!" „Das ist ein Muggelsprichwort..." erwiderte Remus genervt. „Ich meine, du sollst nicht gleich das Schlimmste erwarten." „Nicht das Schlimmste erwarten? Rem, wir reden von Sirius Black. Dem stursten Menschen, gleich nach..." „Gleich nach dir." Endete Remus grinsend. „Wo ist eigentlich Lydia?" fragte Peter und sah sich suchend um. „Ich vermute, sie redet Sirius gut zu." Antwortete Remus. „Wenn wir wirklich falsch liegen, hat er das dringend nötig."

„Aber ich hab sie doch reden hören!" rief Peter, aber James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast einen Teil gehört, Pete. Auch wenn ich es irgendwie beunruhigend finde, dass Sirius ein normales Gespräch mit seinem Bruder führt. Ich dachte, Regulus hätte ihn in der Nacht, als er eigentlich heimlich abhauen wollte, verraten?" „Hat er ja auch." Sagte Peter nachdrücklich. „Deshalb finde ich das Ganze auch seltsam!" „So oder so, wir müssen uns zusammen raufen und miteinander reden." Beschloss Remus.  
„Das kann ja lustig werden..." sagte James düster und öffnete die Tür zum Gewächshaus.

_________________________________________________

„Seit wann liest du soviel?" Lydia sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Oh, Sirius!" Rasch legte sie es beiseite. „Ach, ich will mich nur ein bisschen ablenken." „Von was?" Er würde eh nicht locker lassen... „Mir geht's im Moment nicht so gut." Rückte sie mit der Sprache raus. „Erst macht Ronja mit mir Schluss, dann die ganze Sache mit meinen Eltern und dann streiten wir uns alle! Das ist echt zuviel für mich!" Sirius setzte sich neben sie.

„Das wird schon wieder." Versicherte er und zwang sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Das Gleiche sollte ich eigentlich zu dir sagen." Erwiderte sie und Sirius seufzte. „Ich geh sicherlich nicht zu diesen Idioten. Die sollen sich erst mal bei mir entschuldigen." Lydia nickte. „Sie haben einfach überreagiert. Im Grunde wissen sie doch, dass du zu uns hältst."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide heute einen drauf machen?" wechselte Sirius schnell das Thema und Lydia begann zu Grinsen. „Stimmt! Es ist Freitagabend und wir sind jung und gutaussehend! Warum sollen wir uns das Leben schwer machen und unsere Sorgen mal nicht einfach vergessen?" Lachend sprangen die Beiden auf um sich partytauglich zu machen.

_________________________________________________

Remus und Peter lagen bereits im Bett, als James den Schlafsaal betrat und unruhig zu Sirius leerem Bett sah. „Wisst ihr wo er ist?" Seine Freunde schüttelten den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich legt er irgendeine Hufflepuff flach." Gähnte Remus. James zuckte die Schultern und legte sich dann selbst ins Bett. Doch einschlafen konnte er nicht. Immer wieder blickte er auf die Uhr. Stunde um Stunde verstrich und Sirius tauchte die ganze Nacht über nicht auf. Schließlich übermannte James doch der Schlaf und er fiel ins Land der Träume.

_________________________________________________

Während die Anderen im Bett lagen, leerten Sirius und Lydia ein Glas Feuerwhiskey nach dem Nächsten und machten die Tanzfläche unsicher. Sie hatten beide mittlerweile vergessen wie der Club in dem sie waren eigentlich hieß. Es interessierte sie auch nicht weiter. „Hey Lü!" Sirius kam gerade von der Bar zurück. In der einen Hand eine Flasche Whiskey, in der anderen die Hand einer zierlichen Brünetten.  
Im Laufe der Zeit umgarnten auch immer mehr Männer Lydia und bei einem dunkelblonden Schotten vergaß sie für eine Weile ihre eigentliche Vorliebe und fand sich schließlich auf einem knautschigen Sofa wieder, wo sie heftig mit dem Unbekannten herumknutschte.

Hätte sie kurz zur Seite geblickt, hätte sie Sirius mit der Braunhaarigen direkt neben sich gesehen. Gegen drei Uhr morgens taumelten sie laut lachend aus dem Club, ihre zwei Flirts hatten sie abserviert. „Die haben doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass die bei uns landen können?" grölte Sirius und schlang einen Arm und Lydias Hüfte. „Schon! Ich meine... wir haben nur das Beste verdient!" „Immerhin sind wir das Beste!" fügte Sirius hinzu. Kichernd entfernten sie sich einwenig von der kleinen Stadt und legten sich schließlich auf eine Wiese, an einem kleinen Teich.

„Bist du eigentlich sehr betrunken?" fragte Lydia Sirius und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Na ja, ich weiß noch was ich sage und tue. Von daher... Und du?" „Mir geht's genauso. Die Sterne schwanken nur ein bisschen..." antwortete sie und blickte konzentriert gen Himmel, während Sirius wieder anfing zu Lachen. „Was ist denn so witzig?!" fragte Lydia empört. „Du bist einfach zu süß, wenn du betrunken bist!" „Ich bin nicht süß!" quietschte die Afroamerikanerin und schlug ihrem Kumpel spielerisch auf die Brust. „Hey! Das ist nicht sehr nett! Immerhin habe ich extra für dich dieses Mädchen weggeschickt. Sonst wärst du ja alleine gewesen, während ich meinen Spaß hab."

„Ich hätte doch meinen Schotten gehabt." „Ach der..." Sirius würgte. „Der Typ war ätzend." Lydia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt Schlimmeres." „Du bist ja sehr wählerisch!" lachte Sirius und seine Freundin begann nun selbst zu kichern. „In der Not frisst der Mensch Fliegen! Und wegen mir hättest du deine Kleine nicht abwimmeln brauchen." „Hey, wir haben immer noch uns! Wir sind intelligent, beide gutaussehend..." „Sirius...das klingt, als wolltest du mich flachlegen..."

Sie blickten sich an, allerdings nicht lange. Zu groß war der Drang zu lachen. „Ich dich flachlegen!" wieherte Sirius, während Lydia einige Lachtränen aus ihren Augen wischte. „Stell dir mal vor die Tussis aus der Schule würden das hören!" giggelte Lydia. „Was hören? Wie ich dich flachlege?" Jetzt prusteten die Zwei erst richtig los. Nach etlichen Minuten hatten sie sich wieder gefangen und Lydias Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster.  
„Aber weißt du, Pads... Warum eigentlich nicht?"

_________________________________________________

Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein simples Räuspern gewesen, das ihn geweckt hatte, doch für ihn klang es wie ein Donnerschlag. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung wo er war, noch wie er hier her gekommen war. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und als das erste Licht durch seine Lider Drang, durchfuhr seinen Kopf ein stechender, pulsierender Schmerz. „Bitte lass mich sterben..." stöhnte er qualvoll und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Sirius, ich weck dich nur ungern..." begann James unsicher. „Dann lass es!" Kam es wütend unter der Decke hervor. „Verschwinde einfach! ... Wer auch immer du bist..."

James biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich bin es...James..." Die erwartete Reaktion kam prompt. „Oh Merlin! Ich hab einen Kater und keinerlei Ahnung was gestern überhaupt passiert ist, und jetzt kommst auch noch du!" „Ich hab den Trank..." Augenblicklich schlug Sirius die Decke zurück, verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht und blickte ihn elend an. „Her damit..." Widerspruchslos gehorchte James und Sirius trank die Phiole in einem Zug leer. Erleichtert sank Sirius in die Kissen zurück. „Danke..." „Kein Thema..." James holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Sag mal, Sirius?" „Hm?" „Können wir mal miteinander reden?" „Mhm..." „Ehrlich?"

Freudig überrascht sah er in das verkaterte Gesicht von Sirius. „Spuck es aus. Ich bin total fertig und will gleich wieder schlafen..." „Ich mach es kurz, okay?" „Mhm..." „Sirius, es tut mir leid." Sirius riss überrumpelt die Augen auf. „Wie bitte?" „Ich...ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Du weißt schon...wegen der ganzen Geschichte... Du hattest Recht, wir haben uns total blöd benommen. Wir hätten dir zuhören sollen! Natürlich ist es okay wenn du dich mit deinem Bruder unterhältst. Ich verstehe auch, dass ich euch alle mit meiner guten Laune genervt habe, immerhin geht es euch allen momentan nicht so gut!"

„Warum zum Teufel bist du von einem Tag auf den nächsten so einsichtig?" fragte Sirius überrascht. „Heute Mittag, als du noch deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hast, ist ne Menge passiert. Susan und Claudia haben den Zettel von McGonagall zurückbekommen. Allerdings hat Peeves ihn in die Finger bekommen und ihn vor der ganzen Schule vorgelesen..." James schluckte. „Susan hat uns immer beobachtet, allerdings nicht wegen dir, sondern wegen Peter." Sirius wirkte gelangweilt. „Ich weiß." „Was?! Woher?!" „Das hat man einfach gemerkt." „Oh..."

„Mein Bruder dachte ja auch, dass Susan auf mich steht, aber da hat er sich wohl auch getäuscht. Regulus steht auf Susan. Wir können also die nächste Zeit erst mal auf Peter aufpassen. Auch wenn ich Reg schon vorgewarnt habe." James fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Dein Bruder steht auf Susan?!!" „Ja, aber behalt das für dich. Er mag mich zwar einmal verraten haben, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich das einmal mit ihm tun werde. Er ist und bleibt mein kleiner Bruder."

„Verzeihst du mir, Sirius? Von Remus und Peter soll ich dir auch ausrichten, dass es ihnen Leid tut." „Wo sind sie denn?" „Bei Lydia." „Und wo ist bitte Lydia?" „Im Badezimmer vom Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie hängt seit einer Stunde über der Kloschüssel." Er grinste kurz. „Ihr habt es ja ganz schön krachen lassen, oder?"

Sirius machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich vermute mal ja. Wie sind wir eigentlich hier her gekommen?" „Das habt ihr selbst hinbekommen! Ihr seid auf dem Boden im Gemeinschaftsraum gelegen. Peter hat euch gefunden und euch hoch gebracht. Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts mehr?" „Nein." Erwiderte Sirius schlicht. Er nahm es locker. Das war immerhin nicht sein erster Filmriss. Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffnete sich und Peter, Remus und Lydia kamen herein.

„Sirius! Endlich bist du wach! Wir wissen jetzt Bescheid, wir haben sogar mit Regulus gesprochen um es zu klären. Ohne uns irgendwie zu duellieren oder zu streiten. Er war sogar ganz ruhig! Fast schon nett...aber nur fast. Peeves hat den Zettel vorgelesen und, du wirst es nicht glauben, ich habe am Hogsmeadwochenende ein Date mit Susan!" ratterte Peter strahlend herunter, während Lydia sich rasch wieder in das nächstgelegene Badezimmer begab, da ihr Gesicht immer noch einen leichten Grünton hatte.

„Bei Merlin, wie viel habt ihr denn getrunken?" fragte Remus entsetzt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab einen kompletten Filmriss." Gestand Sirius. „Und Wormtail, mach dir keine Sorgen: Alles vergeben und vergessen! Hauptsache, ich darf jetzt schlafen!" „Aber wir müssen uns doch in aller Ruhe aussprechen!" erklärte Peter fieberhaft, was Sirius allerdings nur gähnen ließ. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Kommt wieder wenn meine Leber den Restalkohol überstanden hat..."


	8. Über dämliche TShirts

**Über dämliche T-Shirts und gemeingefährliche Schokofrösche**

„Was soll das denn?!" Lydia starrte verdattert die drei Jungen an, die soeben die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals herunter kamen. „Wir nehmen die Sache eben ernst!" erwiderte Peter achselzuckend. Remus und James nickten bekräftigend. „Das ist ja toll, aber meint ihr nicht, dass das einwenig übertrieben ist?" Ihr Blick war immer noch zweifelnd. „Ganz und gar nicht!" antwortete Peter im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Wir müssen Buße tun. Immerhin haben wir uns ziemlich bescheuert benommen." Lydia rollte mit den Augen. „Das bestreitet auch gar niemand. Aber meint ihr nicht, dass ihr eure Demut nicht auf andere Art und Weise zeigen könnt? Immerhin muss ich so mit euch durch die Schule laufen!"

Just in diesen Augenblick stieß Sirius hinzu. „Hey Leute, wollen wir nicht langsam mal runter zum Frühstück? Ich hab total Hunger und..." Sein Blick war auf die T-Shirts seiner Freunde gefallen und er runzelte die Stirn. „...ich glaub mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Peter und James strahlten ihn an. „Toll, oder?" Sie drehten sich einmal im Kreis, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sie von allen Seiten schockiert zu betrachten. Lydia schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas von Kindergarten. Sirius machte den Eindruck als zweifelte er ernsthaft an der geistigen Anwesenheit seiner Freunde. „Jungs, wenn ihr schon irgendwelche lustigen, bunten Pillen schluckt, dann gebt mir auch was ab. Immerhin sind wir Freunde!"

Remus schürzte die Lippen und deutete dabei auf Peter und James. „Die waren es! Ich wäre nie alleine auf so eine Idee gekommen. Obwohl ich sie ehrlich gesagt nicht schlecht finde. Freust du dich nicht?" Sirius legte rasch eine Hand auf Remus Stirn. „Moony, Drogen sind illegal. Also ess' nicht alles, was dir deine Freunde anbieten. Das hat ganz schlimme Auswirkungen... Wie man bei euch ganz deutlich sieht!" Lydia seufzte genervt. „Würdet ihr jetzt bitte wieder hochgehen und euch etwas anderes anziehen?" „Nö!" „Habt ihr euch mal im Spiegel angeschaut? Ihr seid Rumtreiber und keine Memmen!" empörte sich Sirius, und er hätte sicher noch weiter gemacht, hätte ihn Lily nicht mit einem abwertenden Schnauben unterbrochen. „Also wirklich!"

Auch ihr Blick klebte an den Oberteilen der drei Jungen auf denen in großen, roten Lettern stand: „Sorry! But we're nothing but idiots!" Darunter abgebildet war das Gesicht eines Kleinkindes, das Rotz und Wasser heulte. Lilys linke Augenbraue wanderte in höhere Gefilde. „Das ist noch nicht alles!" strahlte James die Rothaarige an und drehte sich um. Ein neongelber Pfeil blinkte in Richtung seines Hintern und darüber war folgendes abgedruckt: „Ich war ein böser Junge, Pads... Tritt mich!" Lily versuchte nicht mal sich zu beherrschen.

Laut wieherte sie los. „Ihr seid so bescheuert!" James grinste, als hätte sie ihm den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse verliehen. „Ja, ich weiß! Deswegen tragen wir die T-Shirts ja." Sirius massierte sich die Schläfen. „Ihr hättet mich alle einfach in die Drei Besen einladen können und die Sache wäre gegessen gewesen..." Remus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, aber das hier ist bei Weitem viel kreativer, oder?" Wortlos schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, feixte dann und trat Remus kurz und schmerzlos in seinen Hintern, sodass er lachend vornüber fiel.

Als sie die große Halle betraten war schon relativ viel los. Sie setzten sich in die Mitte des Gryffindortisches, wo noch einige freie Plätze waren. „Hoffentlich verbietet McGonnagal diese dämlichen T-Shirts." Sagte Sirius und schaufelte sich einen Berg Rührei auf den Teller. „Wir wollten dir nur zeigen, dass es uns Leid tut." Entgegnete Remus gespielt entrüstet, musste dann aber doch grinsen. „Jeder von euch zahlt am Wochenende in den Drei Besen eine Runde, okay? Damit hat sich die Sache." James biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und Peter panschte verlegen in seinem Müsli herum. „Also Pads,...weißt du..."

Sirius schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Stimmt! Ihr habt ja eure Dates! Ach, kein Problem. Dann eben das nächste Mal." „Du bist wirklich nicht sauer?" fragte Peter sicherheitshalber nach, doch Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Quatsch!" Seine beiden Freunde atmeten erleichtert auf. Sirius wandte sich an Remus und Lydia. „Dann unternehmen wir drei eben etwas." Remus nickte. „Aber nur, wenn ihr nicht so viel trinkt wie bei eurem letzten Ausflug. Wisst ihr jetzt mittlerweile eigentlich irgendetwas über den Abend?" Lydia und Sirius verneinten. Allerdings beunruhigte sie das nicht im Geringsten. „Wir waren zusammen unterwegs, was soll da schon passiert sein?"

„Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter! Ziehen Sie diese lächerlichen Oberteile aus!" Diese entrüstete Aufforderung kam keinesfalls von Professor McGonnagal, nein! – Sie kam von Professor Tomless, ihrer frischgebackenen Professorin für Muggelkunde. Sie war erst Mitte Zwanzig und hatte neu in Hogwarts angefangen. Dementsprechend war sie auch etwas leichter aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Vor allem von James und Sirius... Letzterer warf ihr gerade einen filmreifen Schlafzimmerblick zu. „Gleich jetzt und hier, Professor?" Peter und Remus pressten rasch eine Hand auf ihre Münder, um ihren Lachkrampf zu ersticken. Das Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin nahm die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. „Ja,...äh nein! Nein, selbstverständlich nicht...ich meine ...ähm..." stotterte sie nervös.

Lily Evans sah die Rumtreiber wütend an und räusperte sich überdeutlich. Sirius grinste und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie hat angefangen." Er deutete zu Professor Tomless, die immer noch nach Worten rang. „Professor!" rief die Rothaarige, in einem kläglichen Versuch sie aus dieser peinlichen Lage zu retten, und lächelte ihre Lehrerin freundlich an. „Sie waren gerade dabei zu erklären, wozu Lichtschalter dienen."

„Könnt ihr euch nicht ein einziges Mal wie normale Menschen benehmen?!" fuhr Lily die Rumtreiber an, kaum das sie das Klassenzimmer nach der Stunde verlassen hatten. „Sei nicht so prüde, Evans." Entgegnete Sirius gelangweilt. „Prüde?? Was hat das damit zutun??" „Vergiss es. Pads, provozier sie nicht schon wieder..." sagte James und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Stundenplan. Seine ehemalige Angebetete und sein, seinem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, auch bald ehemalig bester Freund, starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Bitte?!"

„Hm?" fragend sah er die Beiden an. „Was habt ihr denn? Es ist doch wahr! Ihr zickt euch dann wieder eine Viertelstunde an, dann mischt sich Lydia irgendwann ein und spätestens ab da heißt es dann wieder Aus die Maus. Muss es denn immer so enden? Können wir uns nicht einfach mal gegenseitig ignorieren?" „Das stimmt ja soweit, Prongs. Aber warum soll ich mir ihr Gemotze anhören?" „Der Klügere gibt nach." Antwortete James und wandte sich dann an Peter. „Da hinten ist Susan."

Strahlend schlängelte sich Peter durch die Schülerschar und verschwand. „Ich freu mich für ihn. Die Zwei passen perfekt zusammen!" lächelte Remus und James nickte zustimmend. Sirius und Lily schüttelte ungläubig die Köpfe. „Mein bester Freund fällt mir in den Rücken." „Dein bester Freund hat mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht nach einem Date gefragt." „Sehnsucht?" „Ganz sicher nicht!" Damit wirbelte sie herum und ging zu ihren Freundinnen. Sirius warf ihr einen letzten düsteren Blick hinterher und folgte dann seinen Freunden.

Das Wetter wurde zusehends schlechter. Regen durchnässte die Wiesen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und verwandelte sie in eine Art von Sumpflandschaft. In Hogwarts regierte der ganz normale Schulalltag. Die Schüler nörgelten über Hausaufgaben, die Abschlussklassen wurden mit Extraarbeiten bombardiert, Lily schrie James an (wenn auch grundlos) und hin und wieder explodierte ein Besenschrank oder die nackte Gestalt eines Burgfräuleins eines Gemäldes mit dem Titel „Wer bin ich und was tue ich hier" lief laut kreischend durch die Bilder im dritten Stockwerk und versuchte mit ihren Armen und Händen ihre Blöße zu bedenken.

Letzterer Fall ereignete sich am ersten Oktober und jene Schüler, die zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort gewesen waren, nämlich in der Nähe der fetten Dame, litten teilweise immer noch unter einem Tinitus. Dies lag teilweise daran, dass besagte voluminöse Hüterin des Gryffindor Turms natürlich sofort ahnte, wem die arme Jungfrau ihre Misere zu verdanken hatte. Selbstverständlich konnte man ihre vor Zorn schrille Stimme, im Duette mit ihrer neuen, leichtbekleideten Mitbewohnerin, bis in die Eingangshalle hören.

„POTTER! BLACK! ICH HABE GENUG VON EUCH!! WENN IHR ES AUCH NUR WAGT IN DIE NÄHE ZU KOMMEN, DANN...." Was darauf folgte war die detailreiche Schilderung einer Folterszene, die aus der Zeit der Hexenverfolgung stammen könnte. Einigen Erst- und Zweitklässler lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „...UND DANN! DANN ERST WERDET IHR EUER ENDE FINDEN!" Ihre Schimpftirade rief selbstverständlich McGonagall auf den Plan. Sirius und James hatten sich hinter einem Wandteppich nahe der fetten Dame verschanzt. „Mister Potter? Mister Black?" Erschrocken fuhren die Beiden herum. „Professor!" „Ja, ganz recht. Dürfte ich erfahren, wie sie es geschafft haben, einem Porträt die Kleider zu entwenden?"

„Wir haben ihr die Kleider nicht weggehext!" empörte sich Sirius und James nickte bekräftigend. „Ehrlich." „Hm. Ich glaube ihnen. Und wo sind Mister Lupin und Mister Pettigrew?" Mit einem treuen Dackelblick blinzelte Sirius seine Verwandlungslehrerin an. „Wir wissen es nicht Professor." „Hören Sie auf Mister Black. Ich werde keinem von Ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufgeben, weil ich zwar weiß wer es war, es aber mal wieder nicht beweisen kann. Außerdem sollten Sie Ihre Freizeit sinnvoll nutzen und für das kommenden Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff trainieren!"

„Sie wollen also nur wissen, ob wir Fortschritte beim Training mit den Neuen gemacht haben?" „Ja, Mister Potter." Sirius konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. „Ihren amüsierten Mienen zufolge gibt es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis, möchte ich meinen." Kommentierte ihre Professorin, die sich um eine strenge Miene bemühte. „Nun gut, und jetzt sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass die Dame wieder etwas zum Anziehen hat." Damit wandte sie sich um und bog in den nächsten Gang ein, um einpaar Drittklässlern zurecht zu weisen, die sich lautstark über ihre, wie sie meinten, beschissenen Hausaufgaben beschwerten. „Langsam fang ich an sie richtig cool zu finden." Sagte James. „Komm, lass uns Moony und Wormy suchen."

Sie fanden die Beiden laut lachend in der Bücherei, zusammen mit Susan. „Hey Leute!" grüßte Peter. „Dieses Dauergrinsen bekommst du die nächste Zeit nicht mehr weg, oder?" lachte Sirius, worauf Susan leicht Rot wurde und beschämt zur Seite sah. Peter hingegen fiel in sein Lachen mit ein. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht!" „Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?" fragte James und beugte sich neugierig über ein Buch, dass Remus sich gerade durchlas. „Lernen." War die schlichte Antwort des Werwolfs. „Für was denn?" „Für die Schule vielleicht?" entgegnete er schmunzelnd. „Welche Schule?" scherzte Sirius und Susan kicherte. „Ihr seid echt schräg." Meinte sie und blätterte ziellos durch ein Exemplar `Zaubern für Volltrottel`.

„Susi, leg das Buch weg! Das hast du nicht nötig! Das wäre eher ein schönes Geschenk für Schniefelus!" sagte Peter schockiert, als er sah, was sie da las. Die restlichen Rumtreiber brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und Susan konnte es sich auch nicht lange verkneifen.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob es euch schon aufgefallen ist, aber es gibt ihr Leute, die wollen ernsthaft lernen!" fauchte plötzlich eine Stimme von der anderen Regalseite herüber. „Sorry, Alice. Wir sind leiser." Entschuldigte sich Susan lächelnd bei dem blonden Mädchen, dass jetzt zu ihnen herüber kam.

„Was macht IHR hier? Hier sind Bücher!" rief Alice schockiert, als sie Sirius und James sah. „Was?! Bücher??!!! Oh mein Gott!! WO?!!" Sirius sah sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um und riss wie ein Irrer die Augen auf. „Hilfe!! Sie sind überall! Jamie! Rette mich, mein treuer Bruder!!!" „Ihr seid nicht schräg, sondern total bekloppt!" lachte Susan. „Sirius hat heute einen Clown gefrühstückt." Sagte James ernst. „Schluss mit Lustig, meine lieben Kinder. Es ist viertel vor Sechs. Fängt nicht bald das Training an?" sagte Remus und schlug seinen Wälzer zu. James warf einen überraschten Blick auf seine Uhr. „Tatsache. Sirius und ich gehen noch mal aufs Klo und dann fliegen wir los!"

Das Gryffindorteam war bereits komplett durchnässt als sie sich in der Umkleide trafen.  
„Also Leute!" begann James und stemmte die Arme in die Seite. „Nächstes Wochenende spielen wir gegen Hufflepuff! Und ich will ehrlich zu euch sein: Ich erwarte nicht nur einen Sieg, ich erwarte, dass wir haushoch gewinnen! Verstanden??!" „Aye!Aye! Kapitän!" rief seine Mannschaft in voller Motivation und Sirius salutierte feixend.

Als sie nach zwei Stunden allerdings wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrten war sämtliche Euphorie vom sintflutartigen Regen hinweggespült worden. „Das ist echt ein Hundswetter!" schimpfte Sirius und stapfte missmutig ins Bad. „Und so ein Satz von ihm." Meinte Lydia amüsiert, die sich in eine dicke Wolldecke gemümmelt hatte und einen warmen Kakao trank. „Wenn es nächste Woche auch so regnet..." begann Sirius der aus dem Bad zurückkam und sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken rubbelte, „... dann habe ich echt kein Bock..." „Sprich bloß nicht weiter!" warnte James. „Wir werden spielen! Keiner macht krank! Und wir werden gewinnen!" „Ja ja, wir werden ja gewinnen...aber die Mannschaft ist so gut, ihr schafft das auch ohne mich. Bei dem Wetter geht meine Frisur total kaputt und ich sehe aus wie..." „Pads, kannst du auch mal an etwas anderes denken, als an deine Haare?"

Das Spiel rückte näher und näher und McGonagall gab am Freitag, einen Tag vorher noch nicht einmal Hausaufgaben auf. „Nutzen Sie die damit gewonnene Zeit." Sagte sie und fixierte dabei James. Am Abend vorher saß die Mannschaft zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Lydia indes war damit beschäftig Michael zu beruhigen. Er war in der vierten Klasse und dieses Jahr als Hüter neu ins Team gekommen. „Flieg und mach dein Ding. Du packst das schon! James nimmt nur die Besten der Besten. Du kannst schon darauf stolz sein es ins Team geschafft zu haben! Wir werden gewinnen und du wirst ein glänzender Hüter sein!" Michael schluckte. „Ja...klar..."

„Du solltest Motivationstrainerin werden." Sagte Sirius, als Lydia Michael einfühlsam ins Bett komplimentiert hatte. „Armer Kerl. Er ist total nervös." Erwiderte sie und ließ sich neben ihren Freund auf einen der Sessel sinken. „Wenn wir morgen verlieren, dann..." „Psst! Bist du wahnsinnig?" Sirius blickte sich hektisch nach James um. „Wenn er das Wort mit `V´ hört, rastet er aus. Er ist selbst total nervös. Er versucht es nur nicht zu zeigen." Remus seufzte. „Ihr kennt ihn doch. Beim ersten Spiel im Jahr ist er noch das reinste Nervenbündel und dann bringt ihn nichts mehr aus der Ruhe." „Stellt euch mal vor, er wäre vor JEDEM Spiel im Jahr so!"

Lydia blickte in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Raumes, wo James gerade Winona Ernest zurecht wies, weil sie einen Schokofrosch gegessen hatte. „Schokofrösche enthalten Stoffe, die zu einem Konzentrationsverlust führen können! Wie oft soll ich euch das noch erklären? Du bist schon seid drei Jahren im Team! Und jetzt isst du einfach einen Schokofrosch!" Lydia schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin ich froh wenn wir morgen unseren Sieg feiern können." „Jap, dann gibt zehn Schokofrösche für jedes Tor, das Winona wirft. Wenn sie sich jeder wieder trauen sollte einen zu essen, wenn Prongs in der Nähe ist..."


	9. Crazy Sunshine

**Crazy Sunshine**

„QUIDDITCH IST UNSER LEBEN! QUIDDITCH IST WAS WIR WOLL' N!"

Laut wie eine ganze englische Nationalmannschaft grölte Sirius durch den Jungenschlafsaal. Ohne dabei Rücksicht auf seine schlafenden, beziehungsweise, soeben aus dem Schlaf geschreckten Freunde zu nehmen.

„FLY ON! FLY ON! WITH HOPE IN YOUR HEART AND YOU`LL NEVER FLY ALONE!!"

„Sirius halt die Klappe..." grummelte Peter und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Remus stöhnte ebenfalls genervt. „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los..." „Jedes Jahr das selbe Theater...Warum benimmt er sich vor dem ersten Spiel im Schuljahr immer wie ein Geisteskranker...?" maulte James und begann wahllos irgendwelche Gegenstände auf seiner Kommode nach Sirius zu werfen, welcher breit grinsend von Bett zu Bett sprang und weiter seine Hymnen schmetterte. „Nur gut, dass er da der Einzige von uns ist, nicht wahr Prongs?!" versuchte Remus mit einem sarkastischen Unterton seinem Kumpel zu entgegnen.

Gegen das ohrenbetäubende „OLE!OLE!OLE!OLE!" kam er allerdings nur schwerlich an.  
„WÜRDEST DU ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE HALTEN?!!" brüllte Peter Sirius an und schmiss selbigen sein Kissen gegen den Kopf. „WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOOSERS! `CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMIONS OF HOGWARTS!!!" Man konnte sehr deutlich hören, dass Sirius sich nicht für die zornigen Proteste seiner Freunde interessierte.

„Einmal nicht ausrasten... Zweimal nicht ausrasten ...Dreimal nicht ausrasten... Viermal nicht ausrasten..." murmelte Remus konzentriert und massierte sich die Schläfen.

„GEBT MIR EIN G! GEBT MIR EIN R! GEBT MIR EIN Y! GEBT MIR EIN F! GEBT MIR NOCH EIN F! GEBT MIR EIN I!..."

Zwischen den beiden F´s waren James und Peter aufgesprungen und stürmten Sirius hinterher, der auf das nächstgelegene Bett flüchtete. „Runter von meinem Bett!" schimpfte James und hoppelte von Bett zu Nachttisch, von Nichttisch zu Stuhl, machte einen kleinen Zwischenstop auf dem Teppich und bekam dann auf Remus` Bett Sirius zufassen. Eine halbe Sekunde später stieß Peter dazu.

Mit einem „Uff!" fielen sie aufeinander. Remus Nervenkostüm fiel allmählich zusammen, was man sehr leicht an einem leisen Knurren in der Stimme erkennen konnte. „33 Mal nicht die besten Freunde erwürgen! 34 Mal nicht die besten Freunde erwürgen! 35 Mal nicht die besten Freunde erwürgen...!"

„Guten Morgen!" Die Tür war aufgeflogen und herein stürmte Lydia. Sie hatte sich heute die Haare rotgefärbt und die Zöpfe mit goldenen Bändern geschmückt. Auf ihrem Sweatshirt prangte ein Quidditchhymnen brüllender Löwe. Da es Sirius immer noch nicht müde geworden war seine Freunde mit seinem „Gesang" zu foltern, schalte jetzt ein schräges Duett durch das Zimmer.

Remus schrie mittlerweile. „60 MAL NICHT AMOK LAUFEN! 61 MAL NICHT AMOK LAUFEN! 62 MAL NICHT AMOK LAUFEN!..." Während sich Lydia, Peter und James die Ohren zu hielten.

In der Großenhalle war es vergleichsweise ruhig, obwohl man auch dort die aufgeheizte Stimmung deutlich spüren konnte. Spätestens als sich James mit den restlichen Rumtreibern zum Quidditchteam setzte. Mercedes Diablo, unter den Muggelstämmigen auch das Kampfjet des Quidditchfeldes genannt, warf allen, die nur einen Fleck Gelb trugen, einen sehr finsteren Blick zu, während Donald McSpoon und William Taylor das nächste Lied anstimmten. „Gelb sieht total scheiße aus! Schalalalalala!"

„Das ist total unsportlich." Bemerkte Peter und warf einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick hinüber zu Susan, die nur lächelnd abwinkte. „Nein, das ist Meinungsfreiheit." Sagte James und schlang sein Müsli herunter. „Nur weil deine Schnalle aus Hufflepuff ist..." sagte Mercedes, doch wurde sie von James sogleich unterbrochen. „Keep Cool, Mercedes. Quidditch hin oder her, beleidige nicht die Freundin von einem meiner besten Freunde." Sie brummte. „Schon okay."

„Und ihr hört endlich mit euren dämlichen Quidditchliedern auf." Beschloss Remus und griff nach der Marmelade. Das gesamte Team grinste kurz und begann dann wieder einstimmig zu singen. „Old McDonald had a farm! I E – IE – IE – O!" „Das ist kein Quidditchlied." Sagte Peter und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und sang dann fröhlich mit.

Lily trank gutgelaunt von ihrem Kaffee. Gut, normalerweise hätte sie das Theater ein paar Plätze weiter furchtbar aufgeregt, - allerdings nicht heute. Sogar sie spürte das fiebrige, aufgeregte Kribbeln, die Vorfreude auf das Spiel. „Glaubst du wir gewinnen mit diesen pubertären Holzköpfen?" fragte Sally, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Alice und Lily warfen ihr einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Sag mal spinnst?" fuhr Lily auf. „Natürlich gewinnen wir! Wir haben die beste Mannschaft!" „Potter hat bis zum Umfallen mit ihnen trainiert!" Sally seufzte. „Genau das macht mir Sorgen." „Du kannst über ihn sagen was du willst," sagte Alice und ihre Augen funkelten, „Er mag ein arroganter, nerviger Quälgeist sein, aber wenn er etwas kann, dann ist es Quidditchspielen." „Und darin ist er perfekt." Damit war für die Beiden das Thema erledigt und sie standen singend auf. „So sehen Sieger aus! Schalalalala!..."

„Herzlich Willkommen, ihr lieben Freunde der gesunden Körperbetätigung in der wunderschönen Mutter Natur! Auch wenn sich Mutter Natur sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn du diese PET- Flasche fachgerecht entsorgen würdest, Richard Holmes!" begann die Quidditchkommentatorin Sunshine Trimmers. Ja, ihre Eltern hatten sie wirklich Sunshine genannt. Und ja, sie trug eine sehr, sehr weite Schlaghose mit selbstgestickten bunten Blumen darauf. Und ja, selbstverständliches leuchtete ein farbenfrohes Peace-Zeichen auf ihrem Pullover.

„Danke Richy. Die Natur wird dir dafür danken. Wenigstens du lässt mit dir reden. Wie oft habe ich schon Menschen angesprochen und sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie viele Giftstoffe unser Müll enthält. Ja, selbst in unserer Zaubererwelt! Wir sind den Muggeln was das betrifft keinen Schritt voraus! Denkt doch mal darüber nach...." „Misses Trimmers, würden sie ihren Mitschülern und uns Lehrern vielleicht die heutigen Spielbedingungen erläutern?" unterbrach Professor McGonagall sie barsch. Einige kicherten.

Die Rumtreiber ließen sich, bis auf James, der sich ja in der Umkleide befand, auf einer der Tribünen nieder. „Ich liebe es." Seufzte Remus und grinste. „Glaubt ihr sie hält wieder ihren berühmten Vortrag über Singvögel, die von einem Klatscher getroffen werden könnten?" Peter kicherte. „Oder das Mercedes eine gewalttätige Attentäterin ist, die man schnell bekehren sollte um sie auf den rechten, friedlichen Weg zu bringen?" Lydia hob zwei Finger zum Peace- Zeichen. „Make Love, not war." „Siehst du? Sie versteht meinen Lebensstil." Rief Sirius feixend.

„Es ist ein kühler, leicht windiger Tag. Die Sonne scheint nicht zu stark, somit haben die Spieler freie Sicht. Oh! Und da kommt auch schon die Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs. Loretta Diggory, spielt immer noch in ihrer alten Position als Hüterin, auch wenn sie seit Anfang diesen Jahres zur Kapitänin ernannt wurde." Vom gelben Block hörte man ein lautes Jubeln. „Ja Loretta! Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir! Auch wenn dein Lippenstift aus Läuseblut hergestellt, und deine Wimperntusche an hilflosen, arbeitslosen Kobolden getestet wird!" Die Zuschauermenge begann laut zu lachen.

Derweil marschierte James mit seinem Team aus der Kabine. Die Kommentatorin war allerdings beschäftigt. „Ich wüsste gerne was daran so lustig sein soll! Während wir uns dieses Quidditchspiel ansehen, werden tausende Läuse getötet und ausgepresst wie Zitronen!" Mercedes warf ihre schwarzen Locken zurück und blickte wütend hinauf zu Sunshine Trimmers. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht sofort anfangen, komm ich persönlich zu dir nach oben, du Ökozippe!" „Du bist eine brutale, egoistische Person, Diablo! Aber ich vergebe dir! Auch du wirst eines Tages begreifen, dass Gewalt keine Lösung ist!" „Ich zeig dir gleich wie gut diese Lösung ist!" „Versuch es doch!" „Das werde ich gleich, wart nur!" „Jetzt habe ich aber Angst!" „Das solltest du auch!"

„Es reicht!" McGonagall hatte sich eingemischt. „Hören Sie beide sofort auf! Ich kann Ihnen auch gerne ein paar Punkte abziehen!"  
Die beiden Mädchen schürzten die Lippen, schwiegen allerdings. „Na geht doch..." brummte Minerva und wandte sich dann wieder an Sunshine. „So Miss Trimmers, ich denke sie können fortfahren."

Das Spiel begann sehr ruhig. Weder James` noch Loretta`s Mannschaft foulten und Tore gab es in den ersten fünf Minuten auch keine.  
„Eine glänzende Parade des neuen Hüters von Gryffindor, der kleine Michael. Heute Früh sah er aus, als würde er vor Angst in seine Müslischale kotzen." Sie lachte kurz. „Wie wird er sich erst vor einem Spiel gegen die Schlangen benehmen?"

„Diese blöde Baumknutscherin!" fauchte Lydia und war drauf und dran aufzuspringen und sich Sunshine vorzuknöpfen, doch Sirius packte sie am Arm. „Beruhig dich. Mercedes hat sie schon im Visier..." „Oh..Oh!" machte Peter, als er erkannte was Sirius meinte. Mercedes hatte einen Klatscher mit aller Kraft in Richtung Tribüne geschlagen, direkt auf Sunshine zu. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihn sofort gestoppt. „MRS. DIABLO HABEN SIE DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN??!" McGonagall tobte. „Sie hätten sie umbringen können!"  
James flog rasch hinüber zu seiner Teamkollegin um ihr eine Moralpredigt zu halten. „Hast du sie noch alle?! McG hat völlig Recht, es hätte sie töten können." „Die blöde Gans glaubt doch sowieso, dass sie als Niffler wiedergeboren wird."

„Freiwurf wegen unsportlichen Verhaltens der gegnerischen Mannschaft für Hufflepuff!"  
Die gelbe Kurve jubelte Mercedes zu, die ihnen lediglich einen Finger präsentierte. „Mercedes! Reiß dich zusammen!" „Beruhig dich James," sagte sie locker. „Wir gewinnen doch sowieso." „Ja, aber McG rastet gleich aus." „Hast du etwa Angst um mich?" Sie sah ihn schelmisch an und zwinkerte. James lachte trocken. „Um dich Angst haben? Wenn ich nicht mit dir in einem Team wäre, dann hätte ich vor dir Angst!"

„Ernest Flynn wird den Freiwurf werfen!" verkündete Sunshine laut und sofort wurde es ruhig. Lydia drückte so fest die Daumen, dass sie schon schmerzten.  
Aller Augen ruhten auf Ernest und Michael... Vor allem auf Michael, der mit diesem Freiwurf zeigen musste, was er konnte.  
Ein Pfiff ertönte, Ernest holte aus und warf mit aller Kraft auf den linken Torring der Gryffindors und......

„MICHAEL HÄLT DEN QUAFFEL!" Ein Jubelsturm brach in der rotgoldenen Kurve aus, während die Hufflepuffs missmutig die Gesichter verzogen. Die Slytherins buhten Michael aus.

„Jetzt steht es zehn zu null für die Löwen. Schade eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass unter ihnen eine brutale Attentäterin ist!"  
Lydia kicherte. „Ich liebe es! Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass man sie letztes Jahr nicht kommentieren lassen wollte." „She loves to entertain us." Antwortete Peter lachend.  
„Die Spiele wären nur halb so cool, wenn wir sie nicht hätten."  
„Und während der Regenwald immer weiter zerstört wird und viele Tiere für die Zaubertrankindustrie ihr Leben lassen müssen, stürzt sich James Potter in die Tiefe! Er hat doch nicht etwa den Schnatz gesehen?"

„PRONGS! SCHNAPP IHN DIR!!" brüllte Sirius und sprang auf. „ICH HAB NICHT UMSONST EINEN GANZEN KASTEN FEUERWISKEY BESORGT!!!"  
Mittlerweile wurde James von allen Gryffindors kräftig angefeuert. „POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!"  
„Fangs ihn, oder ich beiß dir die Ohren ab!" schrie Mercedes ihrem eigenen Kapitän hinterher, als er an ihr vorbeisauste.  
„Uuuund...GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT! JAMES POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ! Zum Glück ist es ein verzauberter Ball und kein echter Schnatzer, wie noch vor einigen Jahren. Die armen Tiere waren wegen diesem Sport fast ausgestorben, weil sie einfach als Bälle herhalten mussten!" schrie Sunshine, doch keiner hörte ihr mehr zu.

„Wir sind so geil!" kreischte Mercedes und sprang mit Donald und William wie ein Gummiball durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Winona hatte es sich bereits mit einigen Butterbier und einer riesigen Tüte Schokofröschen auf einem der Sessel bequem gemacht.  
Michael war ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Ich hab die Bälle alle gehalten..." stammelte er, während Remus und Peter ihm immer wieder johlend auf die Schultern klopften. „Ja, Alter! Du bist genial!"  
Sirius und James standen bereits auf einem Tisch und prosteten sich mit zwei Flaschen Whiskey zu. „Wir sind die Besten!"

Zwei Stunden und viele alkoholhaltige Flaschen später:

„SCHEISSE!!!!"  
Alle fuhren erschrocken herum und starrten Lydia an, die ihr Butterbier fallen gelassen hatte und wie hypnotisiert in die Luft starrte. „Alles klar?!" fragte Peter besorgt. „Stimmt was nicht mit dem Bier?" Sie schüttelte immer noch entsetzt den Kopf. „Was ist dann los? Hey Jungs! Mit Lü stimmt was nicht!" „War ja kaum zu überhören..." grummelte Sirius, der eigentlich gerade mit einer Fünftklässlerin verschwinden wollte. Als er jedoch Lydias Gesichtsausdruck sah, wirkte er alles andere als verärgert. „Um Himmels Willen, Lü! Was ist denn?" Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Nichts..." „Na klar! Deswegen schreist du wie eine Wahnsinnige herum..." „Alles klar..." murmelte sie nur nervös und stürmte dann hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.  
„Okay..." sagte Remus und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das war seltsam. Sehr seltsam." „Vielleicht sollte einer mal nach ihr sehen." Schlug Peter vor und Sirius nickte ernst. „Ich mach das schon."

„Lü?" fragte er vorsichtig und klopfte sachte an die Tür. „Hm?" „Darf ich rein?" „Mhm..."  
Leise schloss Sirius die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich dann neben Lydia auf das Bett. Sie hatte die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. „Weinst du?" „Nein..." „Willst du drüber reden?" „Nein!" „Soll ich raten was los ist." „Sinnlos...Da kommst du nie drauf..." „Soll ich vielleicht wieder gehen?" „Ach vergiss es!" Seufzend tauchte sie hervor. „Scheiß drauf...Ich sag es dir. Aber raste jetzt bitte nicht aus, okay? Wir sind Freunde. Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben und halten immer zusammen." Sirius runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Klar. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Immerhin..." „Ja...Immerhin sind wir die Rumtreiber, ist klar. Ich mach es kurz und schmerzlos. Also:..."

Remus, Peter und James warfen immer wieder nervöse Blicke in Richtung Schlafsaal. „Meint ihr, sie erzählt ihm was los ist?" fragte Remus zweifelnd. „Ich hoff es doch." Antwortete Peter. „Schließlich müssen wir ihr ja irgendwie helfen, falls etwas ist."

„WAAAAAAS?!?!?!?!!!"

Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte.  
„Wenn das nicht Sirius war, bin ich ein Slytherin..." murmelte James.


	10. Crazy Funny DatingDay

**Crazy Funny DatingDay**

„Sirius, gibst du mir bitte die Marmelade?" „Bitte sehr." „Dankeschön."  
Remus, Peter und James waren das ganze Frühstück über damit beschäftigt, Lydia und Sirius anzustarren. „Könntet ihr euch nicht wie normale Menschen in Hogwarts benehmen?" fragte Peter und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wir benehmen uns wie normale Menschen, Wormy." „Ihr sagt Bitte und Danke!" „Ist das etwa unnormal?" „Ja!!"

„Vielleicht werden wenigstens die Beiden erwachsen." Sagte Lily und setzte sich mit Alice neben Peter. Lydias Augen schienen sofort Funken zusprühen. „Klappe, Evans!" „Oh! Ist da jemand gereizt?" Lily grinste schadenfroh über das ganze Gesicht. „Da hat wohl jemand sehr gute Laune." Stellte James fest, als sie ihn auch noch freundlich anlächelte. „Du benimmst dich momentan auch nicht wie ein Kleinkind." Sirius lachte laut auf. „Evans! Er benimmt sich NIE wie ein Kleinkind! Welches Kleinkind trinkt freiwillig den Feuerwhiskey von Fletcher?"  
„Die Windeln wechseln mussten wir ihm auch noch nie." Fügte Lydia hinzu und Remus nickte bestätigt. „Mittlerweile kann er zumindest das ganz alleine."

James verdrehte lächelnd die Augen, zwinkerte Lily dann aber wieder frech zu. „Siehst du? Es besteht noch Hoffnung für mich." Ein, in James Gegenwart, ungewohnt warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. In diesem Moment schlitterte eine Eule mit einem ungeheueren Tempo über den Tisch, knallte mit dem Schnabel gegen die Marmelade und landete schließlich in Lilys Müsli, sodass die Milch in alle Richtungen spritzte. Alle umsitzenden gingen rasch in Deckung, nur die Reaktion der Rothaarigen kam etwas zu spät, und somit saß sie nun mit tropfenden Haare da und wischte sich verärgert die Milch aus dem Gesicht. Lydia fiel wortwörtlich von ihrem Stuhl vor Lachen.

Während Peter und Remus Lily einige Taschentücher reichten und Lydia mit Sirius einen neuen Weltrekord in der Disziplin `Wer hat die lauteste und dreckigste Lache?` aufstellte, fischte James aus dem Milch- und Federgewirr einen durchnässten Brief heraus. „Wow! Der ist für mich von Beth!" Rasch zückte er seinen Zauberstab und trocknete das tropfende Pergament, dann las er ihn ungeduldig durch. „Sie ist bereits in Hogsmead!" „Wer?" fragte Alice verwirrt. „Bethany!" „Wer ist Bethany?" fragte Lily verwirrt. „Meine Freundin!"

Daraufhin fiel Lily vom Stuhl, da sie vor Schreck das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Lydia, die sich gerade wieder langsam aufgerappelt hatte, fiel sogleich wieder zurück zu Boden und schnappte vor Lachen nach Luft. „Ich komm mir vor wie im Zirkus..." sagte Remus ungläubig. Sirius grinste. „Moony, du bist im Zirkus! Wir könnten die Erstklässler auf Prongs` Rücken reiten lassen und Lü und ich springen durch einen brennenden Reifen!" Peter sah ihn entrüstet an. „Und was ist mit mir?!" „Du kannst mit Käse jonglieren!" „Tolle Idee!" strahlte Wormtail und griff sogleich zu seinem Zauberstab, um eine Packung Gouda in Würfel zu schneiden.

Kurz darauf flogen viele Käseecken durch die Luft. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere Ihnen..." begann Sirius pompös, wurde allerdings sofort unterbrochen. „... den nächsten Punkteabzug für Gryffindor, wegen kindischen Verhaltens!" Professor McGonagall stand wutschnaubend hinter Peter, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. Vor Schreck zuckte der arme Junge zusammen und ein Stück Gouda fand seinen Weg in das Gesicht seiner Professorin.

Zuerst sagte sie gar nichts. Dann begann sie zu zittern. „Oh...Oh..." machte Peter und zog vorsorglich schon einmal den Kopf ein. „Wir sind tot." Stellte James trocken fest. „Jap..." nickte Sirius, während Lydia die Luft anhielt, um die nächste Lachsalve zu stoppen.  
Dann brach der Sturm los. „ICH HAB JETZT WIRKLICH GENUG VON IHNEN!!!!!!!!!"

Ihre Ohren klingelten immer noch, als sie es sich im Jungenschlafsaal gemütlich machten. Lydia lag bäuchlings auf Remus` Bett und versuchte ihr Lachen mit einem Kissen zu ersticken. „Lü, meinst du nicht, dass es langsam reicht?" fragte James, doch er bekam nur ein gedämpftes Kichern als Antwort. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns nur zehn Punkte abgezogen hat." Stammelte Remus. „Ich hätte mit jeweils fünfzehn Punkten gerechnet." „Übertreib mal nicht..." erwiderte Sirius lässig und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. „Immerhin hat James gestern den Schnatz gefangen." „Stimmt, es gibt nichts, was unsere McG glücklicher macht." Stimmte Peter grinsend zu.

„Apropos gestern!" rief Remus und Lydia hörte abrupt mit ihrem Gelächter auf und Sirius` lockerer Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte. „Würdet ihr uns jetzt endlich mal erzählen was passiert ist?" Lydia und Sirius sahen sich flüchtig an, dann seufzten sie und nickten. „Na schön. Also...ähm..." stotterte Lydia und zupfte verlegen an ihrem blauen Pullover. „Es ist ihr peinlich." Sagte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber meine Güte, schließlich waren wir stockbesoffen." Remus schwante nichts Gutes. „Geht es um eure Partynacht...?" „Ja..." „Okay...." „Sirius, müssen wir davon reden? Es ist echt total peinlich!" „Hey, wir sind doch Freunde und reden über alles miteinander, oder?" Bei diesen Worten sah Lydia sehr bedrückt aus. „Mhm..."

„Lydia konnte sich gestern plötzlich wieder daran erinnern." „An was denn?" fragte Remus. Er befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. „Sie wollte...na ja..." „Man! Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl ist, mit Sirius zu schlafen! Ich meine, so viele Mädchen in Hogwarts wissen das!" „Ja, und ich Idiot hätte sie daraufhin fast geküsst." „Zum Glück mussten wir dann beide lachen und es blieb bei diesem bescheuerten Gespräch."  
James Stirn runzelte sich. „Und du kannst dich plötzlich so genau wieder daran erinnern?"  
Lydia schürzte die Lippen. „Ja! Warum nicht?" „Ich wundere mich ja nur."  
Remus atmete hörbar aus. „Und ich dachte schon, dass ihr beide..." Sirius feixte. „Du dachtest wir hätten was miteinander gehabt! Ha!" Lydia schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Schlimm genug, dass wir davon gesprochen haben."

James sah nervös auf die Uhr. „Ich mach mich langsam fertig. In einer Stunde muss ich los." Sogleich verschwand er im Badezimmer.  
„Na toll..." brummte Peter. „Kein Problem! Du gehst einfach in das Badezimmer im Mädchenschlafsaal. Lily und ihr Gefolge sind Spazieren gegangen." „Cool! Danke." „Ich komm mit, ich muss noch was für Zaubertränke schreiben und das mach ich lieber drüben. Moony und Paddy lenken mich sonst nur ab." „Tz..." kommentierte Remus beleidigt. „Ohne mich, wärt ihr alle schon im zweiten Jahr durchgefallen." Doch die Beiden waren bereits hinaus geeilt.

Remus und Sirius blieben nachdenklich zurück. „Und? Was treiben wir heute?" „Keine Ahnung. Was du willst." „Wir könnten ja auch nach Hogsmead gehen." Überlegte Remus. „Auf ein Butterbier oder so." Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Ich hab damit gerechnet, dass du mich fragst, ob ich schon alle Hausaufgaben gemacht habe... . Ehrlich gesagt bräuchte ich wirklich Hilfe..." „Kein Problem, aber muss das jetzt sein? Vielleicht morgen...?" „Klar!" strahlte Sirius. „Moony, du willst wirklich nichts für die Schule machen? Wow..." Remus seufzte schwer. „Ich würde gerne mit dir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir in Ruhe reden können..."  
„AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Remus und Sirius sprangen auf und stürmten zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. „Wo?!" fragte Remus fahrig. „Die letzte Tür! Der Schrei klang weiter entfernt!" Sie rissen die Tür auf und stolperten ins Zimmer. „Alles okay?" fragte Remus besorgt. Lydia saß, zur Abwechslung mal, laut lachend auf einem der Betten. Die Badezimmertür stand offen und gewährte den zwei Jungen einen Blick auf Peter, der mit einem Handtuch versuchte seine Blöße zu bedecken und einer, der Raserei nahen Lily. Alice war tomatenrot angelaufen, ebenso die anderen Mädchen.  
„ICH FASS ES NICHT!!!" Lily brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. „ICH HAB JA SCHON VIEL ERLEBT, ABER DAS IST ZUVIEL!!! BIST DU JETZT UNTER DIE EXIBITIONISTEN GEGANGEN, ODER WAS?!??!!!" Peter warf Lydia einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass sie so schnell wieder da sind?" kicherte sie haltlos. „Du hättest sie oder mich aber vorwarnen können..." Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Tja! Das Leben ist hart."

Die Tür flog erneut auf und James sprang, ebenfalls nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet, durch die Tür. „Was ist passiert?! Wer hat geschrieen?" Lily schien mitten in ihrer Schimpftirade eingefroren. Ungeniert starrte sie James an. „Ist alles okay?" Besorgt ging er auf Lily zu und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Lily, sag doch was!" Ein leises Fiepen entwich ihren Lippen, als der Knoten des Handtuchs an seiner Hüfte sich zu lockern schien. „Hat sie jemand verhext??" fragte er die anderen, doch keiner antwortete. Lydia schien vor Amüsement gleich zu explodieren und die anderen Mädchen hatten genau das selbe Problem wie Lily. Sie starrten gebannt auf James. Vor allem auf James` Bauch.

Peter hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit sich unbeobachtet anzuziehen. Remus und Sirius sahen von einem zum anderen und schienen auf Ewig verstummt zu sein. James war außer sich vor Sorge. „Lily! Bitte sag doch was! Ich weiß, du hasst mich, aber ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich..." „Raus..." hauchte die Rothaarige schließlich, und zuerst verstand James sie auch nicht richtig. „Wie bitte?" „RAUS!" Es schien, als habe sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. „UND ZWAR ALLE! WIR SIND HIER NICHT IN EINEM NACHTCLUB!!!"  
Und bevor einer von ihnen auch nur blinzeln konnte, standen alle Rumtreiber vor der Tür und Lily schlug ihnen diese vor der Nase zu.

James war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt, als er das kleine Dorf Hogsmead betrat. Was zum Teufel war mit Lily los? Sie hatte ihn angestarrt als wäre er ein Niffler mit Flügeln...  
Doch er verschwendete zu viele Gedanken daran. Gleich würde er Bethany sehen! Nur noch wenige Minuten und sie würde ihn wieder anlächeln. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus.

Sie wartete bereits auf ihn vor den drei Besen. Neugierig schweifte ihr Blick über die Zauberer und Hexen um sie herum. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und stürmte beinahe auf sie zu. Als sie ihn sah, begann sie glücklich zu Strahlen. „James!" Lachend schloss er sie in seine Arme. „Hm..." Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Du riechst wie immer nach Schokolade..." „Und du hast immer noch nichts von einer Bürste gehört!" stellte sie kichernd fest und wuschelte ihm durch sein unordentliches Haar. „Lass uns reingehen."  
Er nahm sie bei der Hand und gemeinsam betraten sie die drei Besen. Sie setzten sich an einem der hinteren Tische, um einwenig für sich zu sein. „Deine Haare sehen toll aus!" „Oho! Ein Mann dem so etwas auffällt!" „Na ja, du hast mir ja geschrieben, dass du beim Friseur warst. Aber ich hätte es bestimmt auch so bemerkt."

Rosmerta, eine junge Aushilfskellnerin, kam an ihren Tisch. „Was darf ich euch zwei bringen?" Sie sprach zwar im Plural, doch ihre Augen verweilten auf James, der sie offen angrinste. „Hey Rosie! Wie geht's dir? Zwei Butterbier, oder willst du was anderes?" Er sah seine Freundin fragend an. „Nein, ich probier mal eins." Rosmerta kritzelte die Bestellung auf einen kleinen Zettel, dann wandte sie sich wieder an James. „Mir geht's soweit gut, auch wenn ich den Sommer ohne die Rumtreiber schrecklich fand. Und du hast jetzt eine feste Freundin?" James nickte stolze. „Allerdings. Das ist Bethany, Bethy, das ist Rosmerta. Wir nennen sie aber Rosie." „Freut mich." Lächelte Bethany schüchtern. „Wo sind denn die anderen? Ich hab sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen. Sirius` Komplimente gehen mir echt ab."

James lachte schallend. „Du armes Mädchen! Aber du hast gute Chancen Peter noch zu treffen. Er hat ein Date mit Susan aus Hufflepuff. Würde mich wirklich wundern, wenn sie nicht auch irgendwann hier her kommen. Was Sirius und Remus machen weiß ich nicht." „Was ist mit Lydia?" „Keine Ahnung. Sie hat nicht erwähnt, dass sie was mit den anderen Beiden unternimmt. Vielleicht muss sie noch was für die Schule machen."  
„Rosie! Hör auf zu flirten! Da ist eine Touristengruppe aus der Schweiz gekommen! Die warten schon!" „Komme schon!" rief Rosie zurück. „Sorry, aber die Arbeit ruft! Euer Butterbier kommt gleich."

„Ist sie eine gute Freundin von euch?" fragte Bethany. „Ja schon. Wenn kurz vor Feierabend nichts mehr los ist, setzt sie sich meistens zu uns. Ich kann dir sagen, Rosie verträgt einiges." „Inwiefern?" „Na ja...an Alkohol halt..." „Ach so." James grinste. „Aber lass uns von dir reden! Wie geht's dir? Gibt's irgendwas Neues? Hast du gut hergefunden?" „Mir geht's eigentlich gut, ich vermiss dich eben. Mein Bruder hat mich hergebracht. Das war vielleicht ätzend!" „Flohpulver?" „Ja! Ich war kurz davor mich zu übergeben und er lacht mich auch noch aus!" James biss sich heftig auf die Lippe um sein eigenes Lachen zu verstecken, doch Bethany hatte es längst bemerkt. „Wie nett." Kommentierte sie trocken und wandte sie säuerlich ab. In diesem Augenblick stellte Rosie zwei Butterbier auf den Tisch. „Hier, euer Bier." Und schon wuselte sie wieder zu den Schweizern.

James redete weiter, er registrierte den veränderten Gesichtsausdruck der Brünetten nicht. „Bei uns ist soweit auch alles klar. Das Leben in Hogwarts ist wie immer chaotisch. Merlin sei Dank! Sonst würde es am Ende noch langweilig werden." „Mhm..." „Natürlich bekommen wir auch total viele Hausaufgaben. Immerhin ist das unser letztes Jahr, aber bis jetzt hat keiner von uns ein Problem mit irgendeinem Fach. Gut, außer mit Wahrsagen, aber das haben wir nur genommen, damit wir ein Fach haben, indem wir nichts tun müssen." „Mhm..."  
„Gestern haben wir das erste Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen." „Mhm..."  
„Und in deinem Butterbier schwimmt ein Gorilla." „Mhm..." „Habe ich schon erwähnt das zwei Spinnen auf deinem Kopf Tango tanzen?" „Mhm..."

Er hielt kurz inne. „Bethy, wenn es dich nicht interessiert was ich erzähle, dann sag es einfach." „Mhm..." „Merlin! Bist du etwa sauer?" „Ja." James rollte mit den Augen. „Warum sagst du mir das nicht einfach und schmollst wie ein Kind?" „Ich hab` jetzt keine Lust mit dir zu reden." Und tatsächlich verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und schürzte abweisend die Lippen. „Toll. Darf ich vielleicht erfahren, warum du sauer bist?"  
„Ich werde nicht gerne von meinem eigenen Freund ausgelacht, weißt du."

James wusste, dass es die völlig falsche Reaktion in diesem Moment war, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als laut loszulachen. Sie sagte zwar nichts, doch ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sorry...aber hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" „Allerdings." „Ich bitte dich, Beth. Das war doch nicht böse gemeint!" Sie schwieg kurz dann seufzte sie. „Ich weiß...tut mir ja leid. Ich bin manchmal etwas überempfindlich." „Ach..." James winkte ab. „Schon okay." Dann trank jeder von ihnen ein Schluck und sie redeten weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Aua!" Remus rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf. „Warum ist dieser verdammte Tunnel auch so niedrig!" Sirius grinste. „Jeden Monat gehst du hier durch und haust dir immer noch den Kopf an!" „Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Genie sein wie du."  
Sie gingen geduckt durch den Gang, der zur heulenden Hütte führte. „Hast du vorhin gemerkt, wie Lily Prongs angestarrt hat?" fragte Remus kichernd und Sirius nickte hämisch. „Sie ist total scharf auf ihn." „Tja, zu spät. Würde ich mal sagen." „Das Leben ist hart...Aua!" Remus drehte sich zu seinem Kumpel um. „So ein Geheimgang auch, was?" „Ach halt die Klappe..."

Als sie in der heulenden Hüte ankamen, gingen sie sofort in das zertrümmerte Schlafzimmer und ließen sich auf das alte Himmelbett fallen. „Über was wolltest du eigentlich mit mir reden?" fragte Sirius und zog eine Tüte Chips aus seiner Tasche. Remus seufzte schwer. „Ich will dich nicht voll jammern, aber..." „Red` keinen Scheiß, Alter. Wir reden über alles, kapiert?" „Ja...schon. Also, ich hab Angst. Ich bekomm richtig Panik, wenn ich daran denke, mich zu bewerben! Wie soll ich einen Job bekommen? Wie soll ich...? Soll ich jedes Mal sagen: Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin ein Werwolf und würde gerne bei Ihnen arbeiten."

Sirius sah seinen Freund eine Weile nachdenklich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht so. Aber mir fällt niemand ein, der dich bei deinem Charakter und deinen Noten nicht einstellen würde! Die wären alle dankbar, wenn du bei ihnen arbeiten würdest. Wenn du mal wo arbeitest, dann wirst du der kompetenteste und bestbezahlte Mitarbeiter. Würde mich schwer wundern, wenn es anders wäre." „Aber..." „Kein Aber!" sagte Sirius streng. „Du bist ein super Kerl und das weißt du auch. Du hast schon recht, ohne dich wären wir nicht so gut. Klar, wir sind nicht blöd, aber lange nicht so diszipliniert wie du! Und ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich bewundere dich manchmal deswegen. Und selbst wenn dich jemand nicht einstellt, weil du ein Werwolf bist, kann ich immer noch mit James Dad reden, oder? Oder du bewirbst dich im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Tierwesen und so weiter. Ich hab gehört, dass dort sogar ein Vampir arbeitet und der ist ja wohl viel gefährlicher als ein so sanftmütiger Kuschelwolf wie du." Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Kuschelwolf?" Dann prusteten die Beiden los. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sah Remus Sirius dankbar an. „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht so bist wie deine Verwandtschaft. Du würdest uns wirklich fehlen." Plötzlich knackte es. „Was war das?" fragte Remus nervös und die beiden Jungen erhoben sich. „Da ist jemand...das waren die Dielen, die so geknackt haben..." murmelte Sirius und öffnete langsam die Türe zum Flur. Ohne jede Vorwarnung sprang etwas herein. Etwas Haariges, Fauchendes. Remus erschrak fürchterlich im ersten Augenblick, als er das Raubtier auf Sirius zu springen sah, doch der hatte sich bereits in einen Hund verwandelt und tobte bellend mit dem Neuling herum. Remus atmete tief durch. Es war schließlich nur ein Luchs. „Lü! Du hast mich erschreckt!" rief er vorwurfsvoll, doch sie ignorierte ihn.

Leichfüßig sprang sie auf das Bett und machte es sich bequem. Sirius bellte. „Ihr seid unglaublich..." Zum Glück hatte er nach all diesen Jahren gute Nerven. „Würdet ihr beiden euch vielleicht mal zurück verwandeln?" Sogleich stand Sirius wieder lachend im Zimmer. „Wo warst du denn?" fragte er Lü, die immer noch als Luchs da lag. „Lü, bitte..." Sie fauchte Remus kurz an und schon fläzte sie sich wieder als Mensch auf der Matratze herum. „Ich hab im Wald nur ein paar Rehe erschreckt." Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Und was macht ihr beiden hier?" „Männergespräche." „Laut Bellatrix darf ich mich bei solchen beteiligen." Sagte sie säuerlich und nahm sich ein paar Chips. „Was hat dieses Miststück gesagt?" „Na ja, ihr kennt ja diese blöden Sprüche. Mannsweib, Lesben sind halbe Männer und all dieser Unsinn. Keine Ahnung ob sie sich aus dem Besenschrank mittlerweile befreit hat..." Remus und Sirius klatschten johlend Beifall.

„Wo möchtest du zuerst hin?" fragte Peter und sah Susan mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Ich will dahin, wo du hinwillst." Lächelte sie zurück. „Hm... willst du vielleicht was Essen oder Trinken gehen? Oder musst du irgendwas einkaufen?" „Wenn du Hunger oder Durst hast, dann können wir gerne wohin gehen." „Hast du Hunger oder Durst?" „Und du?" Sie lachten. „Na schön, lass uns zur heulenden Hütte gehen." Schlug sie vor und zog ihn mit.  
„Irgendwie ist sie schon unheimlich, oder?" „Was?" „Die heulende Hütte natürlich." „Findest du wirklich? Ach, das sind doch nur Gruselgeschichte." „PETER PASS AUF!" Susan warf sich zu Boden und zog Peter mit sich. Benommen blickte er sie an. „Was ist denn..." „Beweg dich nicht..." wisperte sie ängstlich und deutete vorsichtig in eine Richtung.

Peter folgte ihrem Finger und musste sich stark beherrschen nicht sofort wieder aufzuspringen und dieser unverschämten, dämlichen,.... „Ein Luchs...Vielleicht tut er uns nichts wenn wir ganz still halten..." flüsterte seine Freundin. Ihre Stimmte zitterte vor Angst und Peter warf dem Tier einen wütenden Blick zu und sprang auf. „BUH!" Lydia fauchte kurz und sprang dann über den Zaun hinüber zur heulenden Hütte und verschwand. „Du...Du...Peter...Ich wusste nie, dass du so mutig bist..." „Ach..." Er winkte ab. „Das war doch nur ein blöder Luchs..." „Er hätte dich verletzen können!" „Dich auch, also musste ich ja was tun, oder?" Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!

Beim Abendessen trafen sich alle Rumtreiber wieder. Lydia grinste frech in die Runde. „Na, wie war euer Tag?" James lächelte. „Schön. Beth und ich waren in den Drei Besen und dann habe ich ihr Hogsmead gezeigt. Sie war total begeistert! Nur Schade, dass wir uns jetzt wieder längere Zeit nicht sehen..." Peter beobachtete Lydia verstohlen, die munter ihren Kürbissaft trank. „Und deiner Peter?" „Auch schön. Auch wenn ich Susan vor einer dummen Riesenkatze beschützen musste." „Wieso?" fragte Sirius neugierig. Peter deutete auf Lydia. „Dreimal darfst du raten..." James und Remus begannen zu kichern. „Aber ich bin nicht sauer, Lü." Fügte er freundlich lächelnd an Lydia gewandt hinzu. Zu freundlich. Denn fast im selben Moment verzog sie das Gesicht und sah ihr Getränk missmutig an. „Sag mir, was du reingemischt hast." Peter grinste fies. „Das merkst du dann schon, Lynx!" „Na toll...." brummelte sie missmutig.

Fünf Minuten später wurde sie von immer mehr Schülern angestarrt und als Remus kurz von seinem Essen aufsah, spuckte er es vor Lachen auf den Teller. „Also, schön. Sagt es mir. Kurz und schmerzlos. Wächst mir irgendwas aus den Ohren, oder sehe ich aus, wie ein Dalmatiner?" „Nein..." keuchte James und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Was dann?!" fragte Lydia gereizt. „Du leuchtest!" „Bitte?!" „Du bist die Personifizierung eines Regenbogens. Du leuchtest richtig!" „Meine Haare?!" „Ja, die auch." „AUCH?!" Entsetzt starrte sie ihre Hände an. „Ich bin wohl die erste Frau mit einem Regenbogenbusen!"  
Jetzt begann sie selbst zu lachen.


	11. Welcome to the jungle of feelings!

_**Welcome to the jungle of feelings**_

_Vor Heulkrämpfen zitternd stand sie da. „Bitte, ihr müsst das doch verstehen!" „Verstehen?" James sah sie kalt an. „Was gibt's da noch zu verstehen? Ich dachte wir wären alle Freunde! Und du machst alles kaputt... Du bist schuld. An allem!" Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an Remus. „Aber du...du kannst das doch verstehen... Du bist doch der Verständnisvollste und Vernünftigste von uns Rumtreibern..." Der Werwolf nickte ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Und genau deshalb bin ich der gleichen Meinung wie James und Peter. Selbstverständlich habe ich in einem Buch nachgeschlagen, wie in einer solchen Situation zu verfahren ist. Es tut mir Leid, Lydia. Aber in so einem Fall ist hier eindeutig eine Exekution vorgeschrieben." Peter und James packten ihre Arme und sie begann wild um sich zu schlagen. „Nein! Nein! Das ist nicht euer ernst! Es tut mir doch leid! Ihr könnt mich deswegen nicht umbringen! Bitte nicht!"_

„Nein!" Mit einem heiseren Schrei schreckte Lydia aus dem Schlaf. Im Schlafsaal war es noch stockdunkel und kein Geräusch durchbrach die Stille, außer den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen der anderen Mädchen im Raum. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich begriffen hatte, wo sie war. Was für ein blöder Traum. Ihre Augen huschten zu ihrem Wecker auf ihrem Nachtkästchen. Es war 2.43 Uhr. Seufzend legte sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen. Nachdem sie eine geschlagene Stunde darauf gewartet hatte, dass der Schlaf sie abermals übermannte, stand sie genervt auf. Leise tapste sie hinaus und hinüber zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Die Tür knarrte leise als sie diese langsam aufschob und hindurch schlüpfte. „Lü?" „Peter?" „Was machst du hier?" „Ich hab schlecht geträumt und kann jetzt nicht mehr schlafen." „Hast du davon geträumt die Trauzeugin auf James und Lilys Hochzeit zu sein oder wie?" brummte Sirius. James setzte sich grummelnd auf. „Ist es schon Zeit zum aufstehen? Es ist doch noch dunkel..."

Im gegenüberliegenden Bett drehte sich Remus stöhnend um und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf seine Uhr. „Lü! Hast du ne Ahnung wie spät es ist?!" Verlegen lächelnd spielte das Mädchen mit einem ihrer langen Zöpfe. „Kurz vor vier.." „Ich hoffe du hast ne gute Entschuldigung parat..." „Ich hab schlecht geträumt..." „Armes kleines Mädchen! Komm her und erzähl uns von dem bösen, bösen Traum." Grinste Sirius und klopfe auffordern auf sein Bett. Lydia schüttelte heftig den Kopf, dass ihre Haare nur so flogen. „Neee! Ganz sicher nicht! Sonst schlägt Moony noch ne Exekution vor!" „Bitte?" „Ach vergesst es..." „Bei wem denn? Schniefelus?" fragte Peter feixend, woraufhin James und Sirius schallend auflachten. „Pssst!! Die anderen schlafen noch!" mahnte Remus. Peter zuckte die Schultern. „Na und? Wir sind wach." „Außerdem haben wir die ersten zwei Stunden Geschichte, da können wir die paar Stunden nachholen." Fügte James hinzu und stand auf. „Also, was haltet ihr von einem Pyjama-Spaziergang?"

„Aua! Das war mein Fuß, Prongs!" „Sorry, aber du könntest dir auch mal wieder die Beine rasieren, du piekst!" „Könntet ihr endlich leise sein? Pads, ist irgendwer auf Streife?" „Filch schläft, aber Slughorn patrouilliert im zweiten Stock." „Können wir uns irgendwie vorbei schleichen?" „Locker, wir müssen nur den Gang durch den Wandbehang von Edgar dem Entsetzten nehmen." Lydia quiekte erschrocken auf. „Wer auch immer das gerade war: Pfoten weg!" James verkniff sich ein Kichern. „Mensch Pads, du Lustmolch!" „Ich bin unschuldig!" „Na das ist ja mal ne Message..." knurrte Remus und fügte dann peinlich berührt hinzu. „Tut mir Leid, war keine Absicht, Lü..." „Und immer wird der arme Padfoot bezichtigt. Moony: Such dir endlich ne Freundin zum Fummeln." Sagte Sirius und schüttelte gespielt tadelnd den Kopf. „Noch ein Wort, und ich sorg dafür, dass du nie mehr Fummeln kannst!" fauchte Remus genervt. „Ruhig Brauner! Ist ja gut. Manchmal glaube ich echt, ihr habt rein aus Solidarität auch eure Tage..." fuhr Lydia dazwischen um einer langwidrigen Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht kann mal wieder jemand einen Blick auf die Karte werfen, bevor uns noch jemand..." „Scheiße! McGonagall ist im nächsten Gang auf der linken Seiten!" keuchte Sirius entsetzt auf. Rasch prüften sie, ob der Tarnumhang die vollständig bedeckte und drückten sich an die kalte Wand des Ganges. Schon ertönte das leise _Klack Klack_ der Schuhe ihrer Hauslehrerin, die rasch über den Gang eilte. Als sie in Sichtweite kam, hielten die Rumtreiber den Atem an. Doch sie schien nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon zu haben, dass sie nicht alleine war. Mit einer tiefen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

Als ihre Schritte verklungen waren, wagten es die Fünf wieder zu Flüstern. „Puh! Das war knapp... Ich hab echt keine Lust darauf von irgendwem in meinem Dalmatiner-Schlafanzug erwischt zu werden..." meinte Sirius als erster. Lydia seufzte genervt auf. „Das war genug Gruppenkuscheln. Wer auch immer seine Hand an meiner Hüfte hat, darf sie gerne wieder wegnehmen..." „Es war zu eng, ich kann ja schlecht Moony..." Remus biss sich wie eine billige Pornodarstellerin auf die Unterlippe. „Oh Prongs Baby, wo ich dein großes, mächtiges Geweih doch so scharf finde!" „Jetzt mal ein bisschen Ernsthaftigkeit meine Lieben!" tadelte Sirius mit blasierter Miene. „Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier." „Willst du dich jetzt als Vater aufspielen?" „Nein eigentlich nicht, aber irgendwer muss ja die Verantwortung für so einen wilden Haufen tragen." „Papi!" freudestrahlend fiel James um Sirius Hals. „Papi, ich hab so Hunger! Ich will Pommes!"  
Die anderen nahmen den Faden sofort auf.

„Daddy, ich muss aufs Klo!!" quengelte Lydia und sah ihn aus ihren großen Kulleraugen an. „Ich will ins Bett!" setzte Peter nach und Remus wischte sich eine nicht vorhandene Träne weg und zupfte ungeduldig an James´ Pyjama. „Armes kleines Wölfchen hat Pippi macht in Hose!" Sirius starrte seine Freunde fassungslos an. „Sagt mal, sonst ist alles klar bei euch oder?" „Daddy! Hunger!" „Klo!" „Windelnwechseln!" „Bin müde!" Sirius raufte sich die Haare. „Na schön meine Kleinen. Wir gehen jetzt in die Küche und essen was. Und danach gehen wir die maulende Tante Myrte besuchen. Aber Moony, deine Windeln wechselst du selbst!"

Als sie endlich um sechs Uhr morgens das Klo der maulenden Myrte betraten, waren sie vollgestopft bis oben hin. Die Hauselfen hatten selbst um diese Uhrzeit noch eine große Ladung Burger und Pommes gemacht. Als Lydia spaßeshalber nach Babybrei geschrieen hatte, war natürlich sofort eine Elfe zu ihr geeilt und hatte ihr eine Schale davon vor die Nase gehalten.

„Ihr hättet den Brei probieren müssen, der hat super geschmeckt!" beteuerte sie den anderen immer noch, die nur angeekelt das Gesicht verzogen. Von dem Gerede der Rumtreiber aufgeschreckt, schwebte Myrte aus einer der Kabinen heraus, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. „Tante Myrte!" kreischten Peter und James los und liefen auf den verdatterten Geist zu. „Seit ihr bescheuert?" stieß Myrte aus und schwebte an die Decke, als die Beiden versuchten sie zu umarmen. Natürlich glitten ihre Hände durch sie hindurch, als wollten sie Nebel festhalten. „Jetzt reicht es langsam wieder mit dem Kindergarten. Wir wecken sonst noch das ganze Schloss." Sagte Remus, doch auch er lachte. „Findet ihr das etwa witzig? Wollt ihr euch an meinem Tod erfreuen? Lacht doch über mich! Ja, lacht nur!" wimmernd verzog sich Myrte wieder in einem Abflussrohr. „Das ist so ekelhaft.." sagte Sirius. „Wer will denn hier den Rest seines Todes verbringen? Sie könnte wenigstens mal für Stimmung sorgen, so wie Peeves!"  
„Ach du kennst sie doch. Sie ist ne alte Spielverderberin." Meinte Lydia und verzog sich in eine der Kabinen.

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. „Hören wir jetzt wieder mit diesem dämlichen Spiel auf?" „Vorerst." Grinste James. „Ich hab noch nicht mal ne Mutter für euch." „Ha ha...weil wir auch alle von der selben Mutter sind. Bei deinen Bettgeschichten..." „Hey!" protestierte Sirius empört. „Ich würde nie irgendein Mädchen schwängern!" Lydia lachte auf. „Das wäre ja auch noch schöner! Ich hab keine Lust Patentante zu spielen.."

Kurz vor sieben sprangen die Fünf schnell unter die Dusche. Als sie in der großes Halle waren, verzichteten sie selbstverständlich nicht auf ein zweites Frühstück. Großzügig belegte Lydia ihr Toast mit Käse, Wurst und Salat.

Lily hatte sich, sobald sie die Rumtreiber bemerkt hatte, hinter der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten verschanzt. „Evans? Verstehst du eigentlich um was es geht?" fragte Lydia frech und biss vergnügt in ihr Toastbrot. Die Rothaarige schnaubte verächtlich. „Immerhin kann ich lesen und schau mir nicht nur die bunten Bilder an." „Also, für die bunten Bilder in Zeitschriften ist eher Sirius zuständig." Lachte Peter und Sirius schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Hey! Ich bin an diesem Tisch bestimmt nicht der Einzige, der die `Naked Witch` für ein philosophisch äußerst hochkarätiges Magazin hält. Da gibt's auch viele interessante Dinge zu lesen, nicht zur zu sehen."

„Philosophisch? Black, kannst du das überhaupt buchstabieren, geschweige denn mir erklären was dieses Wort eigentlich bedeutet?" „Na ja, Ronja auf Seite vier hatte im Interview einige tiefgründige Gedankengänge über die Gleichberechtigung von Mann und Frau. Und sie hat sich Gedanken über die Ausgrenzung von Muggelgeborenen gemacht." Lydia lächelte verträumt. „Ach ja...Die Ronja... Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, sie hat einfach die perfekte Figur... vor allem in diesem schwarzen Bikini..." Lily legte genervt die Zeitung beiseite und griff nach einem Brötchen. „Als käme es nur auf das Aussehen an!" „Kerlen wie James scheint es manchmal auch nicht nach dem Charakter zu gehen, sonst wäre er früher nicht in dich verknallt gewesen!" schnappte Lydia und funkelte ihre Lieblingsfeindin an. „Ach Mädels, bitte streitet euch nicht schon wieder!" stöhnte Remus genervt. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen..." „Kein Wunder wenn Evans den Mund aufmacht..." „Lü? Es reicht..." „Aber nur weil du es bist, Moony." Lächelte Lydia. „Ja, ja! Moony ist unser zweiter Martin Luther King." Sagte James stolz und klopfte dem Werwolf stolz auf die Schulter.

Gefühlte zweihundert Jahre später saßen sie zusammen in Geschichte der Zauberer. Binns ratterte wie eh und je seinen Unterrichtsstoff herunter, während der Großteil der Schüler vor sich hinschlummerte. Die erste Hälfte der Doppelstunde war bereits vergangen, doch es kam allen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Remus gähnte, während Sirius James vorsichtig in die Seite stupste und ihm einen Zettel vor die Nase schob.

_Was gibt's eigentlich Neues von deiner Freundin?_

James nahm seine Feder und tunkte sie ins Tintenfass.

_Nichts... Irgendwie..._

Sirius seufzte.

_Is schon Scheiße, so ne Fernbeziehung..._

_Nee, das ist ja nicht mal das Problem. Es ist nur so... Ich vermiss sie gar nicht_.  
_Ich müsste doch nur noch darüber nachdenken was sie gerade sagt und macht, oder?_

_Da fragst du den Falschen, Alter... Hat sie mal wieder geschrieben?_

_Ja._

_Und? Jetzt erzähl schon!_

_Sie hat ganz begeistert von einem anderen Typen erzählt... Sie sind aber nur Freunde. Und ehrlich gesagt: Selbst wenn es mehr wäre, würde es mich irgendwie nicht stören._

_Du spinnst. Erst bist du total verknallt und redest von nichts anderem und jetzt wäre es dir egal, wenn sie dich betrügen würde? _

James schrieb daraufhin nicht mehr zurück, da konnte Sirius noch so bettelnd dreinschauen.  
Als am Ende der Stunde die Glocke läutete, sprang James wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Klassenzimmer. „Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte Peter und schulterte James Tasche, die dieser in seiner Eile liegen gelassen hatte. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat er ja, ich meine rein aus Solidarität,..." „Moony, sag jetzt nicht das Wort das mit P anfängt und mit eriode endet, klar?" sagte Lydia und sah ihn warnend an. „Würde mir nie einfallen! Ich meinte natürlich das Wort das mit L anfängt und mit ykatrophie aufhört..." „Schon klar..." Lydia wandte sich kopfschüttelnd an Sirius. „Hast du ihn verkrault?"

„Nee, ich hab ihn nur ein bisschen über Bethany ausgefragt und er hat ein bisschen abgedreht darauf reagiert." Gemeinsam gingen aus dem Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde. Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Hatten die Beiden Streit?" „Nicht das ich wüsste." Erwiderte Remus und sah Sirius forschend an. „Weißt du irgendwas darüber?" „Na ja, dass ist etwas kompliziert. Er empfindet nicht mehr so viel für sie wie am Anfang... Ich glaube er packt die Fernbeziehung einfach nicht. Oder er hat wirklich seine Periode..."

Lydia schnaubte. „Machen wir uns nichts vor! Prongs ist ein heimlicher Masochist und vermisst es einfach von Beth beleidigt oder kritisiert zu werden. Sie ist nett, offen und hilfsbereit. Wirklich schreckliche Eigenschaften eines Partners in einer Beziehung!" „Das ist nicht witzig, Lü." Sagte Peter und fuhr dann nach einer kurzen Pause nachdenklich fort. „Viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben Prongs und Beth ja eigentlich nicht, oder?" „Wenn man mal so drüber nachdenkt sind sie grundverschieden!" lachte Remus auf. „Sie ist eher ruhig und besonnen, was man von unserem Platzhirsch nicht behaupten kann. Mal ganz von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass er Quidditch vergöttert und sie dieses Thema tunlichst vermeidet."  
„Aber Gegensätze ziehen sich doch an!" rief Sirius verständnislos. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich in das Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde in die letzte Reihe gesetzt. „So einfach ist das auch wieder nicht." Antwortete Lydia augenrollend und sah sich dann ratlos um. „Wo bleibt unser Zwölfender eigentlich?"

In diesem Moment kam James herein. „Hast du nicht irgendwas wichtiges vergessen, Prongs?" fragte Peter grinsend und hielt im seine Tasche vor die Nase. „Dank dir, Wormy! Daran hab ich überhaupt nicht gedacht." „Wo warst du denn gerade?" fragte Lydia unschuldig. James verdrehte die Augen. Als würde er seine besten Freunde nicht kennen! Man mochte ihn manchmal etwas gedankenlos nennen, aber blöd war er sicher nicht!  
„Ich wollte euch ein bisschen Zeit zu tratschen geben." Erwiderte er locker.  
In diesem Moment betrat Professor Tomless das Klassenzimmer. „Würden Sie ihre Privatgespräche nun bitte einstellen? Sie können sich beim Mittagessen in Ruhe weiter unterhalten." Prompt schoss Sirius Arm in die Höhe. „Ja Mister Black?" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein unsicheres Zittern mit, so als würde sie schon ahnen, dass sein Unterrichtsbeitrag ihre zarten Nerven schon jetzt auf die Probe stellen würde. „Aber Professor! Nicht alle hier sind Mädchen. Ich zum Beispiel bin mit Sicherheit keines, dass können ihnen alleine in diesem Zimmer mindestens vier wirkliche Mädchen bestätigen."

Einige begannen zu Kichern. „Die haben kein Problem damit zu essen und gleichzeitig zu reden. Ich bin leider kein Multitasking-Genie." Die junge Lehrerin kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Außerdem," fuhr er unbeirrt fort, „während des Essens, sollte man eigentlich nicht reden. Also, entweder wir missachten die Regel, oder wir unterhalten uns jetzt." „Sie können sich auch nach dem Unterricht unterhalten!" fauchte ihre Professorin ungehalten. „Warum sind Sie denn so ungehalten Frau Professor?" fragte Sirius gespielt überrascht. „Haben Sie momentan vielleicht auch ihre..." „BEI MERLINS WABBELNDEN TRÄNENSÄCKEN! SIRIUS! NUR WEIL EINE FRAU NICHT IMMER SUPER DRAUF IST UND DICH NICHT STÄNDIG ANLÄCHELT, HEISST DAS NOCH LANGE NICHT, DASS SIE IHRE TAGE HAT!"

Die gesamte Klasse starrte Lydia an die sich wutschnaubend über Sirius aufgebaut hatte, der immer weiter in sich zusammenschrumpfte. Man konnte förmlich den Dampf aus ihren Nüstern rauchen sehen. „Nachsitzen..." flüsterte Professor Tomless atemlos. „Ihnen ist wohl völlig der Verstand entgleist!" Sirius räusperte sich vorsichtig, nachdem er einen prüfenden Blick auf seine beste Freundin geworfen hatte. „Ähem, für wen denn?" „Für Sie beide selbstverständlich!"

„Klasse gemacht, du arroganter Don Juan von Hogwarts!" „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich hatte keinen hysterischen Anfall, nur weil ich das Wort mit P..." „Sag! Es !Ja !Nicht!" drohte Lydia und funkelte ihn warnend an. Remus setzte sich mit Peter und James auf den Teppich vor den Kamin und spielten Hex´ oder Ärger dich. Lydia stampfte in den Mädchenschlafsaal, während Sirius sich zu den anderen setzte. „Lass sie einfach ein bisschen in Frieden." Riet Remus gelassen und ließ seine Spielfigur einen komplizierten Zauber ausführen der restlichen Figuren zum Limbo tanzen brachte, während er selbst einige Felder voran ging. „Sie ist sonst nie so zickig." Brummte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Beim Nachsitzen habt ihr Zeit euch auszuquatschen." Meinte Peter gelassen und würfelte.

„Aber spreche nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst." Riet James und stöhnte dann genervt auf. „Och Peter! Das war nicht fair." Peter grinste seinen Freund breit an. „Oh doch, war es! Wenn man einen Pasch hat, darf man den confervefacio benutzen." „Du kannst nicht einfach eine meiner Figuren zum Schmelzen bringen!" „Beruhig dich! In der nächsten Runde, darfst du ihn wieder reparieren und sofort wieder ins Spiel bringen." „Und ich hab schon angefangen das Spiel lustig zu finden..."

Um kurz vor acht machten sich Lydia und Sirius auf den Weg zum Büro ihrer Lehrerin. Diese erwartete die Beiden bereits. „Setzen Sie sich bitte!" Sie taten wie geheißen und Professor Tomless legte ihnen jeweils ein Buch vor die Nase. „Sie werden soviel abschreiben wie Sie es zeitlich schaffen. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da und kontrolliere Ihre Arbeiten." Damit stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer. „Na ja, besser als Putzen..." grummelte Lydia und Sirius nickte. „Wo du Recht hast...." „Sirius es tut mir echt Leid dass ich so ausgerastet bin." Begann Lydia ohne Vorwarnung. „Ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn immer alles auf `unser weibliches Problem` geschoben wird."

„Lü, ich mach doch nur Spaß." „Ich weiß... Aber ich war heute einfach gereizt... Wird wohl der Schlafmangel gewesen sein..." „Jetzt ist aber alles wieder okay, ja?" „Klar!" Sie grinsten sich an und nahmen dann ihre Bücher zur Hand, die ihnen Tomless gegeben hatte. Nach einer Weile sahen sie sich fassungslos an. „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst... Zeig mal, ob du das Gleiche hast..." Wie vom Donner gerührt starrten sie auf die Einbände. Sirius´ Bucheinband zierte eine feminine junge Dame, die nichts weiter trug, als ihre Haut. Der Titel des Buches?

_Die Genialität der weiblichen Anatomie und das Wunder des Zyklus_.

Lydia hatte das Gegenstück dieses literarischen *räusper* Glanzstückes bekommen.

_Der Körper des Mannes und warum manches von ihm manchmal stramm steht_.

Einige Wimpernschläge lang sagten die zwei Rumtreiber gar nichts. Dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich glaub das nicht!" johlte Sirius. „Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst?!" kreischte Lydia und wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. „Das glaubt uns niemand..." „Wir machen Kopien!" „Sirius du bist genial!" „Stimmt!"

Am Ende des Nachsitzes nahm Professor Tomless die Bücher wieder an sich, nicht ahnend, das sie keine Unikate mehr besaß. Dann sah sie die Beiden noch einmal ernst an. „Ich hoffe Sie verstehen nun einander." Sirius entwich ein kurzes Grunzen. Er hatte mittlerweile Muskelkater am ganzen Körper, vor lauter Anstrengung nicht laut loszulachen. Lydia ging es nicht besser. Endlich wurden sie mit einem „Sie dürfen nun gehen." entlassen. Sie sprinteten so schnell sie konnten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dort rollten sie sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. „Habt ihr euch unterwegs irgendeine Tropenkrankheit eingefangen?" fragte Peter. Lachend deuteten sie auf Sirius Tasche. Remus zog die kopierten Bücher heraus und nachdem er sie zusammen mit Peter und James geschätzte fünf Minuten angestarrt hatte, explodierten auch die restlichen Rumtreiber vor Lachen.


	12. Falling Autumn Leaves

**Falling Autumn Leaves**

In Hogwarts hielt der Herbst nun endgültig Einzug. Wenn man seinen Blick zum Verbotenen Wald schweifen ließ, blickte man auf ein weites Farbenmeer. Doch es wurde den Bewohnern von Hogwarts nicht vergönnt diese Pracht zu genießen, denn es ergoss sich seit Anfang Oktober ein stetiger Regen auf die Ländereien. Und als wäre das nicht genug, fegte seit Anfang des Tages ein kräftiger Wind aus dem Norden. Passend zu diesem wunderbaren Wetter hatte die Abschlussklasse der Gryffindors gerade zwei Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unter freiem Himmel hinter sich gebracht und die Laune der Schüler sank stetig. Lustlos schlurften sie durch die Matschlandschaft, die vor wenigen Wochen noch eine Wiese gewesen war.

„Ich hasse es!" fluchte Remus laut und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, sodass ein großer Teil Matsch auf Lydias Umhang spritzte. „Pfui! Moony, lass deine Laune nicht an mir aus!" „Ach was er hat doch Recht! Es ist total zum kotzen!" schimpfte James und Peter setzte gleich nach. „Es ist total beschissen unfair!" Lydia seufzte genervt und wischte sich ihre nassen Zöpfe aus dem Gesicht. „Jungs, ich weiß das Wetter ist scheiße, aber…" „Wer sagt denn, dass es um das Wetter geht?" fragte Peter verdattert. „Äh…um was soll es denn sonst gehen?" Fragend blickte sie zu Sirius, der gedankenverloren zu Boden sah.

„Pads?" „Ja?" Sein Kopf fuhr zu seinen Freunden herum. Ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und Wasser tropfte an seiner Nase herunter. James heulte auf. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Schaut euch das mal an!" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Sorry, hab nicht zu gehört. Um was geht's?" „Ich hasse diesen Kerl!" fauchte Peter. Sirius sah ihn irritiert an. „Wen denn?" „DICH!" schrieen ihn seine drei Freunde an. „Was hab ich denn bitteschön wieder angestellt?" „Schau in den Spiegel, dann weißt du es…" murrte Remus. „Also, es wäre jetzt echt nett, wenn mich mal jemand aufklären könnte! Meines Wissens habe ich nichts verbrochen!"

„Hallo!? Alle sind klatschnass, haben strähnige Haare und sehen aus wie begossene Pudel! Nur ein Einziger nicht und das bist du!" rief Peter und sie sahen ihn alle anklagend an. „Kannst du nicht einmal beschissen aussehen?" fragte James genervt seufzend und Sirius lachte bellend auf. „Ich gebe mir doch schon alle Mühe die Strahlen des Glanzes meiner unendlichen Schönheit auch auf euch fallen zu lassen!" „Leute, ich erinnere euch spätestens in fünf Minuten, dass ihr Schuld an einem neuen Arroganzschub seid, okay?" sagte Lydia vorwurfsvoll und warf Sirius einen `Noch ein Spruch – Kieferbruch` -Blick zu.

Ein Stück weiter hinter den Freunden schüttelte Lily Evans den Kopf. „Kaum zu fassen wie blöd ein Mensch sein kann! Das geht jetzt schon seit der ersten Klasse so! Und ich hatte doch tatsächlich noch Hoffnung, sie würden irgendwann mal Erwachsen werden!" „Lil, die wollen nicht Erwachsen werden, das haben sie sich sogar geschworen." Sagte Alice gähnend. Puh! Sie und Frank hätten vielleicht doch früher auf die Uhr schauen sollen, dann wäre sie jetzt nicht kurz davor im Gehen einzuschlafen.

Lily hingegen war spätestens jetzt hellwach und war kurz vor einem ihrer größeren Ausbrüche. Dieser Zustand wurde von Lydia sehr gerne als Ätna-Anfall bezeichnet. „Bitte?!" „Na ja, ich musste einmal abends noch mal zu McGonagall ins Büro und deine fünf Lieblinge waren auch da. Als ich kam, haben sie McGonagall gerade erklärt, dass sie sich geschworen haben, nie Erwachsen zu werden." „Die sollen aber bitte Bescheid sagen bevor sie nach Nimmerland fliegen, ich will Potter Pan vorher noch eine Kopfnuss verpassen!" Alice lachte herzlich und begann dann zu singen: „Kann es wirklich Liebe sein, im sanften Abendwind?" „Alice, hör sofort auf!" „Die Harmonie, voll tiefer Friedlichkeit…!"

„AAAARRRGH!!" Erschrocken fuhr die ganze Klasse herum, nur Lydia hatte ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ah, unser Schulvulkan ist wieder ausgebrochen!" „Alles okay, Lily?" fragte Remus. „Nein! Alice singt!" „Ich will dich ja nicht nerven, aber Alice hat ne richtig klasse Stimme." „Das ist mir egal! Ich bin nervös, genervt und total im Stress! Ich muss den Halloweenball organisieren, mir selbst dazu eine Verabredung und außerdem nervt mich Potter und …!" Während sie schimpfte, hatte Remus sein Tempo verdreifacht und eilte seinen flüchtenden Freunden hinterher. „Hey! Lasst mich nicht alleine!"

Als sie alle im ihrem trockenen und warmen Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, brach in den Schlafräumen erstmal eine Diskussion aus, wer zuerst unter die Dusche durfte. Lysdia wurde als Letzte ausgelost und so schnappte sie sich ihr Waschzeug und ging zu den anderen REumtreibern. „Hallo ihr Lieben!" „Was gibt's Ly?" fragte Remus der gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war und seine Haare trocken rubbelt. „Ich dachte ich komm zum Duschen lieber zu euch. Während hier schon der Erste fertigtist, diskutieren die Weiber drüben noch wer zuerst drankommt." Sirius grinste anzüglich. „Wir können auch Pärchenweise gehen, dann geht's noch schneller." „Pads, welche Körbchengröße hast du?" fragte Lydi und rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Gar keine natürlich!" „Siehst du!" James, Peter und Remus lachten laut los. „Pads, du machst wirklich vor niemanden mehr halt oder?"

Als sie endlich fertig waren, gingen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das erste was ihnen auffiel, war eine aufgeregte schnatternde Erstklässlerschar, die sich um das Schwarze Brett tummelte. „Das ist ja toll!" meinte ein kleines blondes Mädchen begeistert und ihre Freundin nickte strahlend. „So ihr lieben Kleinen, dürfen jetzt auch mal die Großen da hin?" fragte James und die Erstklässler wandten sich erschrocken um und die meisten Mädchen unter ihnen erröten, als sie sahen, wer neben dem Quidditchhelden Potter stand: Sirius Black.

Die Rumtreiber jedoch lasen grinsend den Zettel, der an das Schwarze Brett gepinnt worden war.

_Liebe Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler!_

_Bald ist es wieder soweit und die große Halloweenparty steht vor der Tür! Alle Schüler ab der 4. Klasse dürfen daran teilnehmen. Alle Volljährigen unter euch haben keine Zeitbegrenzung, die anderen jedoch sollten spätestens um Mitternacht in ihren Schlafsählen sein. Danke im Voraus für euer Verständnis!._

_Was? – Halloweenparty mit Kostümprämierung_

_Wo? – Große Halle_

_Wann? – 31. Oktober, ab 19.30 Uhr_

_Ich freue mich bereits auf viele kreative Kostüme! _

_P.s Für alle Erst- bis Drittklässler haben wir eine gesonderte Party organisiert. Hierzu werden wir euch kommende Woche noch genauer informieren _

_Eure Schulsprecherin Lily Evans_

Lässig strich sich Sirius eine Haarsträhne zurück und lehnte sich gegen James, die bewundernden Blicke gekonnt ignorierend. „Ich hätte fast vergessen, dass bald wieder Halloween ist." Grinste James. „Hat jemand von euch schon ne Idee?" flüsterte Peter. Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Meinetwegen können wir dieses Jahr einwenig ruhiger angehen…" „Moony!" Empörte sich Lydia sofort. „Du hast mit diesen Worten gesündigt!" Der Werwolf verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. „Na, bevor wieder jemand im Krankenflügel landet…" „Das war nicht wegen unserem Streich, sondern wegen der After-Party!" sagte Peter und lief, genau wie James, rot an. „Niemand hat euch gezwungen eine Flasche Whiskey auf einmal zu trinken." Erinnerte Lydia fies grinsend. „Hör auf mit den alten Geschichten…" nuschelte James und verwuschelte sich verlegen sein Haar. „Ganz sicher nicht…" Sirius warf den Beiden einen bösen Blick zu. „Das Shirt war neu und ihr kotzt einfach…" „Genug! Ich war zu nüchtern um diesen ekelhaften Anblick zu vergessen!" Remus schnippte ungeduldigen mit den Fingern. „Könnten wir vielleicht zum theoretischen Teil des ‚Lasst uns Hogwarts mal wieder ins Chaos stürzen' Planes kommen?" Lydia streckte dem Werwolf die Zunge raus. „Streber!" „Ich bin umgeben von Amateuren!" seufzte dieser und fuhr dann energisch fort. „Wir treffen uns alle um 20Uhr vorm Raum der Wünsche. Und wenn ich 20 Uhr sage, meine ich es auch so, nicht eine Stunde später." Er warf seinen Freunden einen viel sagenden Blick zu. „Manchmal lässt er es sich ganz schön raushängen, dass er das Alphamännchen ist." Brummte Peter und Sirius fing an zu lachen. „Das hab ich gehört!" Und schon jagten die Fünf lachend durch das lautstark schimpfende Porträt.

Lily sah genervt auf die Uhr und schürzte die Lippen. Selbst sie war vom Unterricht ermüdet. „…deshalb ist dieser Zauber auch mit Vorsicht zu genießen!" schloss ihre Professorin für Verwandlung. „Ich erwarte bis nächste Woche zwei Rollen Pergament über dieses Thema. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Sie dürfen gehen."

Das rothaarige Mädchen stand gähnend auf. „Hast heut Nacht nicht genug Schlaf abbekommen, was?" Sie. Hasste. Dieses. Blöde. Grinsen! „Das braucht dich ja wohl nicht zu kümmern, oder?" antwortete sie scheinbar gelangweilt. „Stimmt eigentlich." Sagte James nachdenklich und wandte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort um. Moment mal. Er nervte nicht weiter? Er machte ihr keine Komplimente oder versuchte sie zum Lachen zu bringen und strubbelte sich auch nicht durch sein Haar und… STOPP! Lillian Evans, du dummes Mädchen! James Potter ist ein dummer Idiot (mit guten Noten…) einer viel zu großen Klappe (seine Witze sind eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht…) und er sieht durchschnittlich aus (Hatte sie je einen Braunton gesehen, wie ihn seine Augen hatten?)

Lily schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, um ihre Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu bringen. Leider hatte sie vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Alice sah sie besorgt an. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?" Nur blöd, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht die Einzige war, die sich um ihre Gesundheit sorgte… „Hörst du wieder diese Stimmen?" fragte Lydia gespielt einfühlsam. „Halt den Mund Johnsen!" Bei Merlin… Sie hatte doch schon jemanden, den sie zum Ball bitten würde…Wenn sie je den Mut aufbringen würde, denn immer wenn sie ihn sah, hatte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch. William war gut aussehend, sympathisch und intelligent. Warum bekam sie dann diesen Potter nicht aus ihrem Kopf?!

„Hast du alles?" fragte Remus gähnend, während James das Stück Pergament auf seinem Schoss noch mal durchlas. „Jap!" „Gut, wer schleicht sich dann nach Hogsmead und schmuggelt den Alkohol hierher?" „Das erledigen Ly und ich!" schoss es sofort aus Sirius. James hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, nickte aber. „Okay…" „Ich übernehme die Einladung." Warf Peter ein und biss einem Schokofrosch den Schenkel ab. „Du kümmerst dich wieder ums Design?" Remus nickte. James räusperte sich verlegen. „Leute, ich müsste genau an dem Tag nachmittags auch nach Hogsmead, da treffe ich mich mit Bethany. Wär das okay?" „Du stellst Fragen." Murmelte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Warum trefft ihr euch denn?" „Wir… wir wollen einiges klären." „Oh…" Sirius sah ihn mitleidig an. „Das hört sich immer besser an, was?" „Hm…" James zuckte scheinbar teilnahmslos mit den Schultern und blickte dann suchend zu Peter. „Gibst du mir noch das Butterbier?" „Jamie, was ist los?" „Nichts! Alles klar! Wollen wir schauen, ob Schniefelus irgendwo rumschleimt? Ich hab richtig Lust…" „Deinen Frust irgendwo auszulassen." Endete Remus und sah ihn streng an. „Prongs, was ist mit dir und Beth?" „Ach ich glaub sie hat nen anderen." Für seine Freunde klar erkennbar fuhr er gespielt gutgelaunt fort. „Also? Was machen wir jetzt?"

_Lieber James,_

_wie geht's dir? Mir soweit gut, auch wenn ich keine ruhige Minute für mich habe. Ein Traum für dich, so wie ich dich kenne! Meine beste Freundin Sam und ich haben in einem Café einen netten Jungen getroffen. Sein Englisch ist noch ein wenig brüchig, aber man kann ihn verstehen. Er hält mich momentan bei Laune, sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich zu gar nichts mehr Lust… Ups! Ich hab dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt warum es bei uns hier so stressig zugeht! Du wirst dich wundern, setz dich erstmal bevor du weiter liest. Mein Bruder hat sich verlobt! Ja, ernsthaft. Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben, vor allem als er mir gesagt hat, dass es sich bei der Glücklichen nicht um einen Quaffel oder Besen handelt! __ Eric wird heiraten…. Aber wo war ich vorher stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei Kevin! So heißt unser neuer Freund. Er ist wirklich klasse! Ihr würdet euch bestimmt verstehen, auch wenn er nicht ganz so verrückt ist wie du. Kevin hilft Sam und mir auch mit der Hochzeitsplanung. Ich freu mich so darüber, dass ich Treuzeugin sein kann! Ich hab dafür auch schon ein Kleid mit Kevin ausgesucht! Er sagt, ich sehe bezaubernd darin aus. Du ahnst nicht wie ich mich fühle! Einerseits völlig gestresst und doch so glücklich! Eric schickt euch auch noch die Einladungen! Er meinte, seine Hochzeit soll ein Event werden von dem jeder spricht und ihr seid seine Garantie dafür. Denkt euch bitte nichts allzu Blödes aus, ja?_

_Kuss_

_Beth_

James las immer wieder Zeile für Zeile durch und schaffte es einfach nicht das Gefühl loszuwerden das in ihm immer weiter wuchs. Da war auf der einen Seite Wut und dann kam wieder ein Schwall von Eifersucht, der wie Galle in ihm brannte. Aber warum denn? Ricky wird heiraten und Bethany freute sich darüber! Es gab keinen Grund für den Gefühlswirrwarr! Ein guter Freund namens Kevin half ihr mit den Vorbereitungen, was konnte man ihr da schon vorwerfen?

Er konnte sie öfter sehen…

Er hatte ihr wahrscheinlich bei der Kleiderprobe geholfen…

Er hatte ihr gesagt, welche Farbe ihre Augen zum strahlen brachte…

James fuhr sich seufzend mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er sollte das tun! Er!

Aber im Grunde hatte er einfach keinen Grund sich so zu fühlen. Bethany war ein ehrlicher Mensch und würde ihn nie betrügen. Sie konnte so etwas nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen! Was ließ ihn so denken? Welche Worte in diesem Brief machten ihn so unsicher?

„James?" „Hm?" Er wandte sich zu seinem besten Freund um, der soeben langsam das Zimmer betrat. „Willst du reden?" Sirius Stimme klang behutsam und sanft, nicht wie sonst laut und unbekümmert. Manche mochten etwas anderes behaupten, doch seine Freunde wussten, wie einfühlsam er sein konnte. Wobei die Betonung nun wirklich auf konnte lag, denn er war es nur bei den Menschen die ihm wirklich wichtig waren. „Willst du reden?" James steckte hastig den Brief zurück in seine Kommode. „Nee, wieso?" Sirius atmete tief durch. „Du weißt genau von was ich rede." „Nope, tut mir leid. Weißt du schon als was du zu Halloween gehst?" Seine Augen huschten fahrig durch den Schlafsaal, wusste er doch, dass Sirius sein Einfühlvermögen jeden Augenblick in die Ecke knallen und ihm einen Vortrag über ‚Sorgen in sich hineinfressen' halten würde. Daraufhin hatte er jetzt bestimmt keine Lust. Doch die zu erwartende Reaktion kam prompt. „Lüg mir nicht so ins Gesicht und lenk nicht ab!" „Ich hab für so nen Scheiß jetzt echt keinen Nerv, ja?!" „Das ist mir verdammt noch mal egal!" „Mir aber nicht! Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde und leg mich ins Bett und der Wohltäter Sirius muss natürlich…" „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!" „Geh einfach zu den anderen und lass mich in Ruhe schlafen!" fauchte James und riss die Vorhänge seines Bettes energisch zu. Er hörte noch wie Sirius die Tür hinter sich zu schmiss.

Peter legte seine Feder beiseite und seufzte. „Was war das denn? Die Tür hat man bis hier runter gehört." „James hat nen Vogel!" schimpfte Sirius und ließ sich neben Lydia auf die Couch fallen. „Wir haben doch alle ne Voliere in der Birne. Wollte er denn nicht mit dir reden?" Lydia sah ihn fragend an. Remus schüttelte über sie nur den Kopf. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Das war ein rein freundschaftlich ‚Türzuschlagen'! Was hat er denn gesagt?" „Na, dass nichts ist! Er ist nur müde! Klar, und Schniefelus ist in Wirklichkeit ein Gigolo!" Peter prustete vor Lachen eine Ladung Kürbissaft über Remus. Mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck fuhr sich der Werwolf mit den Ärmeln über das Gesicht. „Ich hab doch vorhin schon gesagt, ich will nichts mehr trinken…"

„Leute! James geht's schlecht und ihr spielt Springbrunnen! Also echt…" sagte Sirius und sah überraschend ernst dabei aus. „Wenn er nicht reden will…" begann Remus, doch Lydia fiel im sogleich dazwischen. „Na ja, wegen Evans hat er sich jahrelang bei uns ausgekotzt…"

„Es ist immer noch seine Entscheidung ob er reden will oder nicht." Fuhr Remus ruhig fort. „Pads, du solltest auch nicht immer sofort laut werden, das bringt ihm auch nichts."

Sirius fuhr sich ärgerlich durch die Haare. „Ja…Ja! Ich weiß es doch, aber ich sehe es nicht ein, dass man sich das Leben von einem Mädchen so schwer machen lassen kann!" „Das nennt man Liebe, Paddy. Willst du ein Lexikon zum Nachschlagen?" grinste Lydia frech. „Genau, Ly! Provozier unseren explosionsfreudigen Hund noch ein bisschen! Dann können Peter und ich noch einen Streit schlichten..." Seufzte Remus und blickte müde in die Runde. „Lasst uns ins Bett gehen, bevor ihr Temperamtbündel euch noch die Köpfe weghext…"

Als alle schon schliefen, glitt Sirius leise aus dem Bett und verwandelte sich. Der große Hund trottete auf das Bett seines besten Freundes zu und sprang so geräuschlos wie es ihm möglich war hinauf. Winselnd legte er seinen schweren Kopf auf die Brust des langsam erwachenden Jungens. „Was zum…" James verdrehte die Augen, als er erkannte wer da auf ihm lag und ihn aufgeweckt hatte. „Padfoot… Es soll tatsächlich Leute geben, die die Nacht zum Schlafen nutzen…" flüsterte er vorwurfsvoll. Ein weiteres Winseln. „Schon okay, ich bin nicht sauer. Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint." Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie sich nur schweigend ansahen. „Ich kann und will einfach nicht drüber reden…" murmelte James schließlich, woraufhin Sirius sich zurückverwandelte und es sich neben seinem Kumpel bequem machte. „Schon gut, deswegen bin ich ja gar nicht gekommen…" „Wieso dann?" „Na ja, heut ist mal wieder der besondere und gar seltene ‚Sirius Orion Black sagt Entschuldigung Tag' und den wollte ich mit dir zusammen feiern." James erkannte in der Dunkelheit nicht viel, doch konnte er erahnen wie sich sein Freund nervös auf die Lippe biss. „Und? Wo ist der Champagner?" fragte er lächelnd. Sirius gluckste. „Leider alle! Aber Remus hat noch irgendwo unter seinem Bett eine Tüte Chips."

James fuhr sofort aus dem Bett und grummelte leise: „Sag das doch gleich!" Er tauchte gerade unter das Bett des Werwolfs, als eben jener erwachte. „Ihr macht mich echt fertig, wisst ihr das? Noch nicht mal ne Tüte Chips hat man für sich alleine…" Sirius lachte leise. „In einem Rudel teilt man alles." Remus hob die Hand als würde er sich melden. „Ich beantrage hiermit, aus dem Rudel austreten zu dürfen." „Du kannst nicht austreten, du bist das Alphamännchen…" gähnte Lydia und setzte sich auf. „Vergeht eigentlich mal ne Nacht, in der wir durchschlafen?" Rums! Alle Köpfe wirbelten zu Peters Bett. „Was war jetzt das wieder?" fragte James und riss die Chipstüte auf. „Wormy is aus dem Bett gefallen." Kicherte Lydia und grabbelte auf allen Vieren zu Peter hinüber, um ihn sanft aus dem Land der Träume zu wecken. Kurzum: Sie stürzte sich kreischend auf das arme schlafende Opfer und kitzelte es kräftig durch. Laut krakeelend fuhr Peter auf und schlug um sich. Die restlichen Rumtreiber kugelten sich wiehernd auf dem Boden.

Reviews schreiben gefährdet nicht die Gesundheit und führt keinesfalls zu Impotenz *g*

Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist zumindest annehmbar.

Ganz liebe Grüße und frohe Weihnachten!


	13. Rocking and Knocking all over the moon!

Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder werden die Kapitelnamen immer stranger? Nu ja, solange ihr mit dem Rest zufrieden seid…Was ich hoffe! ^^ Ich hoffe es geht euch nicht zuuu langsam vor ran. Diese Story hat tatsächlich nen Plot ;) Aber ich falle ungern mit einem Haus in ne Tür usw. Bei mir entwickelt sich das Ganze allmählich und ich will nicht schon immer alles verraten.

Rocking and knocking all over the moon!

"I'm gonna knock on your door. Ring on your bell. Tap on your window, too! If you don't come out tonight, when the moon is bright, I'm gonna knock and ring and tap until you do!"

Zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte hämmerte James kräftig gegen die Badezimmertür, hinter der sich Lydia seit gut einer Stunde verschanzt hatte. „Ist sie immer noch da drin?" fragte Peter fassungslos, der soeben mit Sirius den Raum betreten hatte. „Wir müssen bald los." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Weiber!" „Glaubt bloß nicht ich kann euch nicht hören!" drang die gedämpfte Stimme ihrer besten Freundin durch die Badezimmertür.

„Hey little girl this ain't no time to sleep! Let's count werewolves 'stead of countin' sheep!"

Sang James und malträtiere weiterhin die Tür. „Ich bin ja gleich da!" „Du hast dir die Relativitätstheorie von Einstein etwas zu sehr zu Herzen genommen…" sagte Sirius und setzte sich vor das Badezimmer. Leider hatte er nicht mit der Reaktion Lydias gerechnet. Diese riss nämlich mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck die Tür auf und starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?!" „Aua!" jammerte der Black Sprössling und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Wir sind noch nicht mal in der Nähe von Moony und ich hab schon die erste Blessur!" „Woher bei Merlins Wollsocken kennst du Einstein?!" „Remus` schlechter Einfluss." Sagte Peter trocken und sah dann nervös auf die Uhr. „Lasst uns endlich losgehen, sonst können wir uns heute gar nicht mehr mit Remus vernünftig unterhalten."

„Ja ja! Bin ja schon fertig!" „Was hast du denn so lange gemacht?" fragte James und griff nach der Karte des Rumtreibers und seinem Tarnumhang. „Ach…ich musste nur die Spuren eines fehlgeschlagenen Zaubers beseitigen…" erklärte Lydia und hoffte inständig, dass dazu keine weiteren Fragen mehr gestellt wurden. „Was für ein Zauber denn?" Na ja, die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt. „Geht euch nichts an." „Wow, Ly hat Geheimnisse vor uns!" staunte Peter und grinste. „Wollen wir nun los oder nicht?"

„Like a wild animal! I follow my heart like it beats! Like a wild animal! The mighty urge to be free to live the way I want!" Während James auf dem breiten Doppelbett auf und ab sprang und den Bandsänger mimte, rockte Sirius mit seiner Luftgitarre durch das komplett zertrümmerte Zimmer. „Wir könnten hier eigentlich mal ein bisschen Farbe reinbringen…" sinnierte Lydia und sah sich nachdenklich um. „Genau…" brummte Remus missmutig. „Dann hab ich mal wieder was Neues zum Zerbeißen!" Lydia rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn ich ‚Pimp my Wolfshöhle' hier drin gespielt hab, wirst du hier sicher nichts mehr zerbeißen!" „Na sicher…" „Ja! Ganz sicher! Sonst zerbeiß ich dir nämlich was!" Remus und Peter warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und begannen zu grinsen. „Das war ernst gemeint." Sagte Lydia und wandte sich zu den beiden selbsternannten Rockstars um. „Macht mal einen Stagedive hier runter, es geht bald los." „I´m a wild animal!" „Sofort!"

Krach! „…Ich meinte eigentlich, dass ihr zu uns kommen sollt damit wir bereit sind wenn Remus zum Antivegetarier wird und nicht, dass ihr euch die Kniescheiben zertrümmern sollt." Meinte Lydia gespielt ernst. James und Sirius rieben sich die schmerzenden Glieder. „Scheiße!" fluchte Remus da auch schon und krümmte sich, während sich das innere seines Magens scheinbar mit flüssiger Lava füllte. Schon zerriss ein Schmerzensschrei die eingetretene Stille. Remus fiel zur Seite und hielt sich den Kopf, der dem Gefühl nach zuschließen soeben zerhackt wurde. Keuchend presste er die Lippen aufeinander. „Remy, wehr dich nicht…" sagte Peter sanft. „Lass es geschehen, wir sind da und gehen nicht weg." Tränen traten in Remus' Augen. War es nicht genug, wenn er in wenigen Augenblicken ein wildes, instinktgesteuertes Tier war? Musste er dann auch noch solche Schmerzen erdulden? Das letzte was er sah, waren seine Freunde.

Wie oft hatten sie ihn so gesehen und er erkannte jeden Monat wieder das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Doch sie versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sie versuchten sich sogar an einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Dann war er nicht mehr er selbst.

Das Grollen das aus der Kehle des Werwolfs drang hätte jeden normalen Menschen erschauern lassen. Gut, nach einem Jubelschrei war den restlichen Rumtreibern auch nicht zumute, doch nach all den Monaten waren sie ein eingespieltes Team. Regel Nummer eins, welche definitiv am Wichtigsten war: Respektiere die Rangordnung. Und dabei gab es keine Diskussionen. Der Werwolf war ihr Anführer und daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Regel Nummer zwei: Beschäftige den Wolf um zu verhindern, dass du Regel Nummer drei befolgen musst. Regel Nummer drei war bis dato nur einmal in Kraft getreten, nämlich in der Fünften Klasse, als Remus beinahe Snape zu Schaschlikeintopf verarbeitet hatte: Mach den Wolf kampfunfähig und dann befolge Regel Nummer 4: Renn um dein verdammtes Leben!

In dieser Nacht war dem Werwolf allerdings nicht nach einer wilden Jagd- und Erkundungstour zumute. Friedlich beschnüffelte er seine Rudelmitglieder und tollte dann einige Zeit mit dem großen Hund durch das Zimmer, während die Ratte es sich auf dem Rücken des Luchses bequem gemacht hatte. Der Hirsch stand wachsam da und überwachte das Spiel zwischen den beiden Raubtieren. Wäre doch nur jede Vollmondnacht wie diese…

„Guten Morgen Sternenglanz, die Welt sagt Hallo…" Lydia brummte widerwillig und drehte sich genervt zur Seite. „Lynx…" Wieder ein undefinierbares Brummeln. „Ly, wir müssen…" „Noch fünf Minuten…" Die Jungen sahen sich lächelnd an. „Das ein solches Miststück so niedlich sein kann…" sagte Sirius schmunzelnd und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Verschwinde…" „Ich glaube das kommt in die Top 5 der ‚Körbe die der großartige Sirius Black erhalten hat'." Kicherte Peter. Lydia seufzte schwer und setzte sich widerwillig auf. Ihr blickte glitt suchend durch das Zimmer. James winkte ab. „Alles in bester Ordnung. Das war eine der ruhigsten Nächte, die ich je erlebt hab." „Gut." Nuschelte Lydia und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Peters Schulter. „Schläft Remus noch?" „Nein…" Alle wandten sich der heiseren Stimme auf dem Doppelbett zu. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf. „Verdammte Scheiße, wie bin ich mal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass man sich daran irgendwann gewöhnt…"

Er streifte die Decke die sie ihm über den zitternden Körper gelegt hatten ab. Mit steifen, von der noch nicht lange zurückliegenden Verwandlung schmerzenden Gliedern, schlüpfte er in seine Kleidung. „Ihr solltet verschwinden. Poppy wird gleich kommen und mich bemuttern wollen…" Sirius grinste. „Moony, bitte beiß mich! Wenn das bedeutet, dass sie auch mich jeden Monat bemuttert…ich meine, sie ist echt ne richtig scharfe…" „Macht dass ihr weg kommt…" knurrte Remus halbherzig, jedoch keinesfalls ernst. „Aber sie ist heiß! Oder Ly?" „Raus!"

„…Und einen Bissen für Onkel Wormtail!" Artig biss Remus in das Marmeladenbrötchen. „…Und für die Tante Ly!" Sirius sah James sehr skeptisch an. „Falls es dem großartigen Quidditchgenie noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Er ist ein Werwolf und kein Baby."

„Pads, was hältst du davon gleich eine Nachricht ans Schwarze Brett zu hängen?" „Toll…Die Nacht über war er ruhig und jetzt ist er zickiger als Evans wenn sie ihre…" „Padfoot! Wir essen!" rief Lydia empört aus, worauf sich Peter an seinem Kakao verschluckte und ihn quer über den Tisch prustete vor Lachen. „Eure Tischmanieren rationalisieren sich praktisch von selbst weg, hm?" kommentierte Remus und warf Sirius und Lydia abwechselnd einen düsteren Blick zu. „Ähm…Moony? Darf man fragen was wir Beide angestellt haben?" fragte Lydia. „Ne, lieber nicht. Ich will schließlich noch was Essen." Antwortete der Werwolf trocken.

„Und da kommt auch schon ein Häppchen für den ollen Padfoot!" „Und? Pads redet doch auch von unappetitlichen Dingen beim Frühstück!" „Wenigstens musstet ihr keine unerwünschten Gerüche in der Nacht ertragen…Der Geruch hängt mir immer noch in der Nase…" Peter schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und blickte Sirius strafend an. „Ich hab dir gesagt: Iss an Vollmond keinen Linseneintopf." Selbst Remus musste kurz lachen. „Ich glaub das wäre mir sogar lieber gewesen…" Er sah Sirius und Lydia noch mal vielsagend an und ließ sich dann weiter von James füttern.

Lydia wickelte sich nervös einen ihrer Zöpfe um den Finger. „Glaubst du er hat…" „Quatsch!" Mit einer Handbewegung wischte Sirius die Bedenken seiner besten Freundin beiseite. Für ihn war das Thema gegessen. „Er ist an Vollmond noch sensibler als sonst! Und wenn er gesagt hat, er hätte etwas…" „Merlin noch mal! Das ist jetzt schon…" „Zwei Tage her?" fauchte Lydia und Sirius verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. „Komm mal wieder runter." „Das ist so typisch für dich! Bloß nicht offen über irgendwas sprechen, einfach abwarten und…" „Wenigstens bekomme ich keinen hysterischen Anfall!"

Lydia schnappte sich wütend ihre Tasche und stand auf. „Ich lern auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek!" Und sie stampfte durch die Bücherreihen davon.

„Zicke…" grummelte Sirius und wandte sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu. „Ist dir Starface über den Weg gestöckelt?" fragte Remus schmunzelnd, der sich zusammen mit James von hinten angeschlichen hatte. Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund griff sich erschrocken an die Brust. „Remus! James! Erschreckt einen armen Hund doch nicht so…" „Also wer ist denn jetzt ne Zicke?" wiederholte James die Frage und ließ sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Stuhl fallen. „Lydia und ich hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Murmelte Sirius und vermied es dabei tunlichst Remus direkt anzusehen. Dieser grinste jedoch nur.

„Was hältst du von…" Alice tippte sich nachdenklich an die Nase. „Einer Fee?" Lily sah ihre beste Freundin skeptisch an. „Es geht hier um ein Halloweenkostüm." Lydia, die zur Abwechslung mal in ihrem eigenen Bett lag, hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, wurde jedoch rasch von Alice unterbrochen. „Bitte verkneif es dir…" „Ich wollte ja gar nichts Gemeines sagen…" „Natürlich!" schnaubte Lily, lächelte aber seltsamerweise vergnügt. Nach einigen Sekunden sah sie Lydia breit grinsend an. „Du könntest als Zombie gehen." Alice stöhnte genervt auf. „Da reißt sich die Eine mal zusammen, da fängt die Andere gleich wieder an!" „Ach Ally, lass uns doch den Spaß." Lachte Lydia und deutete dann auf ihre Rothaarige Zimmerkollegin. „Wie wäre es mit nem Kobold?" „Und für dich vielleicht ein Flubberwurm?" „Wenn du als Acrumantula gehst!" „Die Medusa wäre perfekt!" Lydia starrte Lily begeistert an, was Alice zu der Überlegung führte, ob sie die Beiden nicht lieber ins St. Mungo bringen sollte. „Es fällt mir wirklich schwer das zu sagen und ehrlich gesagt klingt es total abnormal, aber Evans, du bist ein Genie!" Dieser Satz traf die Rothaarige wie ein Klatscher. „Bist du krank, Johnsen?" „Nein mir geht es sogar blendend!" Rasch stand sie auf und hastete in die Bibliothek um sich die Zauber zu besorgen, die sie brauchte.

James fläzte in seinem Bett und spielte mit einem Schnatz. Peter war mit Susan auf den Ländereien unterwegs und Remus zur Abwechslung mal in der Bibliothek. Sirius hatte es sich auf dem Fensterbrett bequem gemacht und rauchte gemütlich eine Zigarette. „Entweder du kletterst aufs Dach und machst hinter dir das Fenster zu, oder du beeilst dich. Es wird kalt." „Oh, armer kleiner Prongsie!" „Wo ist eigentlich Ly hin?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub im Mädchenschlafsaal." James' Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. „Was will sie denn da?" Sirius grinste schief. „Das ist aber ihr eigentlicher Schlafsaal." „Tu nicht so als wäre das nicht beunruhigend. Sie schläft seit der dritten Klasse nur noch bei uns." „Ich denke unser Mädchen ist jetzt groß genug und bereit für die Welt da draußen. Jeder nabelt sich mal von der Familie ab." Es fiel ihm schwer dabei ernst zu bleiben, vor allem weil sein bester Freund immer noch völlig fassungslos aussah. Sirius schnippte den Zigarettenstummel über das Dach und schloss hinter sich das Fenster. „Glaub mir, sie ist stark! Sie wird das schaffen." „Hör auf dich darüber lustig zu machen. Lily und Lydia in einem Raum…das ist das langersehnte Zeichen für den Weltuntergang, den Professor Wide-eye schon seit zwei Jahren angekündigt hat!" Sirius prustete los und selbst James grinste nun. „Lass uns trotzdem mal nachschauen gehen…Ich meine…nur so zur Sicherheit…"

Es klopfte. Lily und Alice sahen von der Zeitschrift auf, die sie gerade studiert hatten. „Ja?" James und Sirius traten ein. Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Was wollt ihr?" Geschockt sahen die zwei Jungs sich im Schlafsaal der Mädchen um. „Wo ist Ly?" „Ich habe gefragt…" „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!" rief Sirius bestürzt und sein Blick klebte an dem Papierkorb in der Ecke. James warf einen kurzen Blick unter die Betten der Mädchen, deren empörte Rufe ignorierend. „Prongs! Sieh, was sie getan haben!" Theatralisch deutete Sirius auf ein blutiges Stofftuch im Papierkorb. „Ihr…ihr Mörder!" „Ich hatte Nasenbluten, du geistiger Neandertaler!" keifte Lily und Alice kringelte sich auf dem Bett vor Lachen. „Ihr seid echt unmöglich!" Sie wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen. Die beiden Jungen verkniffen sich gekonnt ein Grinsen und sahen die Mädchen weiterhin anklagend an. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich im Todeskampf noch gewehrt und dir gegen die Nase geschlagen." „Wir sollten Remus holen, der kennt sich doch bestimmt auch mit der Spurensicherung aus, oder?" „Bestimmt!" Und schon waren die Beiden Chaoten wieder weg. Lily hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht gehalten und bekam einen Schreikrampf. „Diese schwachsinnigen Idioten!"

„Und du glaubst, du kriegst das hin?" Lydia sah den Werwolf fragend an. „Du vergisst mit wem du sprichst." Lächelte Remus und beugte sich noch mal über das Buch. „Der Zauber ist eigentlich gar nicht so kompliziert wenn man mal durchgeblickt hat." „Wenn!" betonte Lydia überdeutlich und drückte Remus dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dank dir schon mal im Vor raus." „Merlin sei dank du lebst!" James und Sirius kamen schlitternd vor ihnen zum Stehen und Letzterer warf sich vor ihr auf die Knie. „Und ich dachte ich könnte mich vor deinem Tod noch nicht einmal entschuldigen!" „Ihr seid echt…" „Total bescheuert, schwachsinnig, verrückt, bekloppt und geisteskrank? Japp, wir waren grad bei Lily, somit sind wir darüber aufgeklärt!" strahlte James. „Wieso soll ich eigentlich tot sein?" „Du warst mehrere Minuten mit Evans in einem Raum." Sagte Sirius, als wäre der Grund für ihre Hysterie doch völlig verständlich. Remus gluckste. „Wenigstens habt ihr aufgehört rumzuzicken." Sirius sah betreten zu Boden. „Also…Moony…Ich weiß ja nicht ob du…Aber falls…" Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Von was sprichst du?" „Na ja, du weißt schon…" „Nö, keine Ahnung!" Der Werwolf zwinkerte seinem Freund keck zu.

„Krass…" murmelte Sirius dumpf. „Mhm…" War die ausführliche Antwort seiner besten Freundin, die neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. „Unser Moony… Er ist echt der Beste." „Der Allerbeste." Ergänzte Lydia und wandte sich dann zu ihm um. „Es bleibt geheim und darf nie wieder passieren." Sirius zögerte. „Sirius!" „Okay." „Gut, dann hätten wirs." „Mhm…" Doch so richtig zufrieden waren die Beiden nicht mit ihrer Entscheidung. Doch ihnen blieb keine andere Wahl… Alleine wegen James, Peter und Remus. Und die Drei waren es allemal wert!

Die Decke der großen Halle am nächsten Morgen hob die Laune der gesamten Schule. „Sonne! Mich trifft gleich der Schlag!" jauchzte Peter und zog Susan, die soeben an ihren Tisch gekommen war um sie zu begrüßen, in eine überschwängliche Umarmung. „Muss Liebe schön sein…" murmelte Remus und griff nach dem Zucker. „Ach Moons, irgendwann…" begann James lächelnd, wurde jedoch sogleich mit einer recht bissigen Antwort abgewürgt. „Ja! Irgendwann wach ich auf und neben mit liegt eine zerfleischte Leiche, die einmal meine Freundin war. Toll…" Sirius warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Red nicht so eine gequirlte Scheiße!" „Is doch wahr…" „Nein!" James' Faust sauste wutentbrannte auf den Tisch und sämtliche Schüler in ihrer Nähe schreckten zusammen. „Ich könnt dir so die Scheißfresse polieren wenn du so redest!" Lydia löffelte ihren Yoghurt und warf dabei berechnende Blicke über den Tisch zu Remus. „Weißt du…Mit der Einstellung schreckst du jedes Mädchen…gut außer mir…ab. Wenn eine Beziehung funktionieren soll, dann darf…" „Dann darf der Partner kein Monster sein!" „Remus Lupin! Wir haben dieses Thema schon oft genug durchgekaut und langsam solltest du begreifen, dass du ein völlig normaler Mensch bist!" Remus schmiss sein Brötchen achtlos auf den Teller und stürmte davon. „Na ja…vielleicht ein normaler Mensch mit einer etwas cholerischen Ader…" fügte Peter nach einigen stillen Sekunden hinzu.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich ihr mondsüchtiger Freund wieder beruhigt. Sie hatten das Thema nicht wieder angesprochen und so verlief der Tag wie üblich. McGonagall zog ihnen insgesamt 20 Punkte für ihr Verhalten im Unterricht ab (Wobei der Punktabzug hauptsächlich Sirius galt, der seine geistige Abwesenheit damit begründete, dass er sich wegen der neuen Frisur ihrer geschätzten Verwandlungslehrerin nicht konzentrieren konnte, da er sie einfach unglaublich ansprechend fand.) In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste führten Peter und Lydia eine hitzige Diskussion mit ihrem Lehrer, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Vampire und Werwolf in diesem Unterrichtsfach durchgenommen wurden. Leider hatten die Beiden im Übereifer nicht an eine angemessene Wortwahl gedacht, sodass Peter erklärte, dass Werwölfe auch nur ganz normale Menschen seien und jeder der etwas Negatives hierüber verlor, sich bei ihm eine Tracht Prügel abholen konnte. Lydia begeisterte mit ihrem Vortrag, der rege Zustimmung seitens der Jungen einheimste, dass Vampire, insbesondere die weiblichen, viel zu geil aussehen würden um böse zu sein. Die Folge war eine seitenlange Extraarbeit in Form von Testbögen. Nachdem die restlichen Rumtreiber ihren Lehrer zum Volltrottel des Monats gekürt hatten, durften sie sich auch daran beteiligen.

Es war bereits Spätabends, als sie sich an ihre Arbeit machten.

„Nenne fünf Merkmale eines Werwolfs..." las Remus gelangweilt einen der Vorlagetestbögen vor. „Wenn die das in der Abschlussprüfung wirklich fragen, beschwer ich mich höchstpersönlich bei Dumbledore…" „Ach komm, Moons! Gönn uns doch mal ein paar Gratispunkte!" „Mir hat es schon gereicht, dass die das bei den ZAG's wissen wollten."

„Glaubt ihr ich bekomm nen Punkt wenn ich schreibe, dass der Versipellis im Gegensatz zum Canis Lupus äußerst gerne Fangen spielt?" fragte Peter nachdenklich und seine restlichen Freunde prusteten los, während Remus fassungslos von seinen Unterlagen auf sah. „Ich tue was?" „Na ja, dir macht es total Spaß, wenn wir Jagen spielen. Also, Prongs läuft weg und du, Ly und Pads jagt ihn." Remus schluckte. Sie redeten nur selten über „Ihre" Nächte.

Sirius begann plötzlich zu Lachen. „Wisst ihr noch wie wir zusammen den Mond angeheult haben und keiner im Schloss schlafen konnte?" „…Leute ihr macht Witze. Das ist ja wie in einem schlechten Horror…" Doch er wurde von Peter unterbrochen. „Das hat rein gar nichts mit Horror zutun! In Wolfsrudeln wird so der Zusammenhalt gefestigt. Sonst weißt du doch auch alles." Remus fühlte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. „Ihr habt euch wie die größten Idioten der Welt irgendwo hingestellt und geheult?" „Na ja, ich glaub das war das Problem. Die Mischung aus Heulen, Fiepen und Röhren war es, die den anderen Albträume gemacht hat." Remus blinzelte.

Lydia lächelte ihn an. „Och Moons, das ist doch…" Rasch stand er auf und stürzte davon, Richtung Nordturm. „Das er immerzu weglaufen muss…" fluchte James. „Das ist eine Schule und kein Fitnesscenter!" Keine fünf Minuten später saß Remus an die Außenmauer des Turmes gelehnt da und heulte. Heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Doch es war kein Selbstmitleid, die Phase hatte er hinter sich seit…ja, seit er sie hatte. Ein verrückter Haufen, dem nichts zu riskant, nichts zu peinlich…Er weinte vor Rührung und weil er einfach glücklich war… „Moony?" Und Merlin, manchmal könnte er sie vom Turm runterschmeißen! „Verschwindet… Ich will nicht…"

Doch schon saßen sie alle dicht gedrängt in der Dunkelheit bei ihm und hielten einander in den Armen. Ja, sie hatten alle viel Scheiße erlebt und es würde noch einiges kommen, das war ihnen klar. Es gab Mensch, die nur Glück hatten, die keine Werwölfe waren, nicht von ihren Eltern gefoltert und zum Teufel geschickt wurden, die keinen Kummer durchlitten… Doch er bezweifelte, dass selbst diese Menschen glücklicher sein konnten als er und seine Freunde in solch einem Augenblick.

Rechtherzlichen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit Auf ein baldiges Wiederlesen!


	14. Das Leben prickelt länger als man trinkt

_**Das Leben – Prickelt länger als man trinkt**_

Einige Tage nachdem der genaue Termin für die Halloweenfeier bekannt gegeben worden war, befand sich Hogwarts bereits im Ausnahmezustand. Jetzt wurden im Unterricht nur die wirklich wichtigen Fragen geklärt! Nein, nicht wie man einen Irrwicht loswird oder welche Aufgaben in den Abschlussprüfungen gestellt werden könnten! Von größerer Bedeutung war die Klärung, welche Kostüme an Halloween getragen werden sollten, wer mit wem hingeht und vor allem wer sich Sirius Black schnappt, wie man etwaige Konkurrentinnen aussticht….

So auch im Unterricht der werten Professor McGonagall.

„Mrs. Starface!" Melinda fuhr zu ihrer Lehrerin herum. „Ja, Professor?" „Würden Sie bitte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht widmen und damit aufhören Mr. Black zu umgarnen? Sie können damit gerne fortfahren, sobald mein Unterricht beendet ist!" „Professor, ich habe gar nicht…" „Ihr Ausreden können Sie sich sparen. Dasselbe gilt für Sie beide, Mrs. Rupert und Mrs. Stebbins!"

Als der Unterricht geendet hatte, sprang Melinda auf, schnappte ihre Tasche und eilte den Rumtreibern hinterher, die schon gegangen waren.

„Sirius, warte kurz!"

„Mist, lasst uns schnell abhauen!" sagte Remus genervt. „Starface ist im Anmarsch!" Sirius seufzte genervt. „Die Frau bringt mich noch ins Grab… Oh Baby, hi!" Melinda hatte die Rumtreiber leider doch eingeholt und presste ihre Lippen ohne Umschweife auf Sirius' Wangen. „Darling, ich wollte nur wissen, wann du mich zum Ball bittest." Sie klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern. Peter und Remus imitierten Würggeräusche hinter Sirius Rücken. James grinste. „Eigentlich wollte ich mit Sirius gehen."

Stille. Melindas übertriebenes Dr. Best Grinsen war verschwunden. „Wie bitte?" Sirius lächelte gespielt peinlich berührt und legte den Arm um James Seite. „Melinda… Es tut mir echt Leid…Aber Jamie und ich, wir sind seit einiger Zeit schon…" „Du bist schwul?" entfuhr es dem Mädchen geschockt. „Es tut mir echt Leid, Kleines…Aber ja." Melinda drehte sich wortlos um und lief davon. Vermutlich auf die Mädchentoilette, damit die Nachricht so schnell wie möglich in Umlauf gebracht wurde. Die Fünf lachten. „Pads, du hast mir das Herz gebrochen! Ich dachte wir beide wollten heiraten?!" wieherte Remus und stützte sich auf Lydia ab, da er sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Kaum in der Mädchentoilette angekommen, stieß Melinda ein Kreischen aus. „Sirius steht auf Jungs!" Es dauerte weniger als zehn Sekunden bis sie umringt war von einer Traube an Mädchen. Lediglich Lily lehnte kichernd an einem Waschbecken. „Der war gut, Starface!" „Nein, er hat gesagt er ist mit James zusammen!" Jetzt prustete Lily erst recht los. „Das muss ich Alice und Frank erzählen!...Ha! Sirius und James ein Paar…" Sie schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Mrs. Evans, Sie sind bisweilen immer eine vorbildliche Schülerin gewesen. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was Sie heute so ablenkt?" fragte Professor Slughorn die haltlos kichernde Lily. „Verzeihen Sie Professor, aber ich habe heute den besten Witz der Welt gehört." „Wie schön Mrs. Evans! Würden Sie uns vielleicht daran teilhaben lassen?" Er lächelte sie interessiert an. Sich heftig auf die Lippe beißend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Zu schade. Nun denn, lassen Sie uns mit dem Unterricht fortfahren!" Die Rothaarige zwinkerte James und Sirius grinsend zu.

In der Pause ging Remus zu Alice und Lily hinüber. „Hi Remus." Begrüßten die Beiden ihn ehrlich erfreut. „Na, dürfen Peter und du bei der Hochzeit Trauzeuge sein?" grinste Alice auch sofort. Der Werwolf lachte. „Selbstverständlich! …aber es ist schon bemerkenswert wie schnell sich hier Neuigkeiten verbreiten." „Wir sind in Hogwarts, da sind die Kunden in einem Coffeeshop ja verschwiegener." Antwortete Lily und lächelte. „Ach Lily, James lässt dich grüßen. Er fragt, wann du ihn mal wieder beschimpfst. Er meinte, er sei auf Entzug." Lily schürzte die Lippen. „Jam…äh Potter findet das wohl lustig, hm? Es soll eben noch Menschen auf Hogwarts geben, die sich an Regeln halten." „Tja, und andere eben nicht!" feixte Remus frech. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?" fragte Alice interessiert.

Remus seufzte. „Bis jetzt mit niemandem… Eigentlich wollten Sirius und ich gehen, aber er hat mich ja eiskalt abblitzen lassen." Der Werwolf wischte sich seine nichtvorhandenen Tränen vom Gesicht. „Und was ist mit euch beiden?" Alice strahlte. „Ich geh natürlich mit Frank! Wir sind jetzt schon 3 ½ Monate zusammen!" Ihre beste Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine halbe Ewigkeit!" Alice streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Und Lily traut sich ihren Angebeteten nicht zu fragen." Erklärte sie weiter. Remus riss die Augen auf. „Wer?!" „Ach niemand…" „Sag schon!" „Hmpf…na gut…also…"

„Was?!" „Schrei doch nicht so Remus!" „Doch! Dazu hab ich allen Grund!" „Wieso?" „Lils, es tut mir echt Leid aber… Jason geht mit Sissi Treebeard zum Ball…." Lily war erstarrt. „Nein…" „Doch…es tut mir echt Leid." Wortlos schwang sich die Rothaarige ihre Tasche über die Schultern und eilte davon. Alice seufzte. „Manche Menschen werden aber auch vom Glück verfolgt… Ich versuch mal mit ihr zu reden…"

„Hey Moony! Fang!" Der Angesprochene zog gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Kopf zurück, denn fast im selben Moment flogen einige kleine Pappkartons vorbei. Er tippte ganz spontan auf Bertie Botts Bohnen. Mit einem leisen Knall landeten die Verpackungen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und rutschen dann endgültig zu Boden. „Na toll…und wie sollen wir sie jetzt bekommen, ohne aufzustehen?" nörgelte Sirius und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab. Remus sah ihn an, dann seinen Zauberstab und formulierte im Geiste eine Antwort die möglichst nicht mit „Wenn Dummheit wehtun würde..." oder aber „Hast du schon wieder etwas von Fletcher geraucht…?" anfing.

Stattdessen beschränkte er sich darauf, Sirius nachsichtig anzulächeln. „Pads, du bist ein Zauberer und bist Schüler in Hogwarts, einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei…" „Ja, weiß ich. Und weiter?" fragte Sirius gelangweilt und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seufzend zog Remus seinen Zauberstab, vollführte eine kurze Bewegung und schon schwebten die Naschereien zu Sirius, der sich gerade lachend auf die Stirn schlug. „Moony, ich bin manchmal echt doof!" Remus grinste. „So direkt wollt ich es dir nicht sagen." „Aber Moons, ich hab sie nicht umsonst durchs Zimmer geschmissen, du willst doch auch etwas, oder?" „Nein Paddy, iss nur." Sirius lächelte glücklich. „Danke!"

„Sag mal, Padfoot…" „Hm?" Sirius schob sich gleich mindestens zehn Bohnen auf einmal in den Mund. Peter vermutete immer, dass Sirius die Mischungen aus Ohrenschmalz, Peperoni, Erbrochenem und Tomatenketchup besonders mochte. „Mit wem gehst du zum Ball?" „Ich? Gute Frage…vielleicht entscheid ich mich erst einen Tag vorher." „Du hast es echt viel zu leicht…" „Du könntest es dir auch leicht machen, aber du bist eben nicht so ein Arsch wie ich." Sagte Sirius lachend und kaute die nächste Ladung Bohnen und begann fast sofort das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Igitt! Das ist ja ekelhaft!" Remus grinste. „Schlimmer als Ohrenschmalz?" „Definitiv! Bah! Das schmeckt, als hätte jemand Schiefelus Haare über der Bohnen ausgewrungen!" Remus schüttelte sich. „Hör auf, das ist ja ekelhaft!"

„Redet ihr zufällig von Bellatrix?!" Überrascht sahen die beiden Jungen James an, der soeben die Tür wütend zuschmiss. „Prongs! Wie kannst du nur so über meine Lieblingscousine reden!" rief Sirius. „Ha. Ha. Erinnert mich in zwei Stunden daran zu lachen!" Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat sie denn schon wieder gemacht?" „Ich hab im ersten Stock Lily getroffen und sie war total fertig. Wer muss ihr dazu noch nen Fluch auf den Hals jagen? Drei mal dürft ihr raten!" Sirius verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Dieses Miststück! Ich glaube, ein Familienmitglied sollte ihr mal wieder Benehmen beibringen…" Er stand verschlagen grinsend auf, James folgte ihm. Remus warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. „Wenn ihr euch beeilt könnt ihr sie noch im zweiten Stock bei der Statue von Gringott abfangen!"

„Habt ihr dieses verheulte Schlammblut gesehen?" feixte Bellatrix. Regulus und Snape lachten schallend. Die drei Slytherins gingen gerade an einer überaus unansehnlichen Statue eines Kobolds vorbei, als sie plötzlich der Länge nach auf dem Bauch landeten. James und Sirius traten aus ihrem Versteck hervor. „Wer will drei verheulte Slytherins sehen?" fragte James kalt, und die beiden hoben bedrohlich ihre Zauberstäbe. Regulus starrte wie vom Donner gerührt seinen Bruder an. Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Eine verheulte Slytherin…" verbesserte er seinen besten Freund. „Die zwei anderen Hohlköpfe haben zur Abwechslung mal nichts angestellt. Verschwindet!" Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn ungläubig an, bis Snapes' Mundwinkel sich mit einem Mal zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen. „Sag bloß nicht, du willst deinen kleinen Bruder beschützen. Das ist ja sehr interessant!" Wusch! Snape hing kopfüber im Gang. „Erinnert dich das an irgendetwas, Schiefelus?" fauchte Sirius.

Als wäre dies das erwartete Signal gewesen, hoben alle ihre Zauberstäbe. Bin kürzester Zeit wuchsen Snape Geranien aus den Ohren, Regulus verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke und Bellatrix bombardierte die Rumtreiber mit Flüchen, von denen James noch nicht einmal gehört hatte. Sirius' Augen hingegen funkelten bitterböse auf. „Du wagst es!" Geschickt wich er einem ihrer Flüche aus. „Incacerus!" Lange Seile wanden sich um Bellatrix, die vor Wut bebte und schrie. Dann fiel sie, komplett gefesselt, zu Boden.

Lässig gingen James und Sirius auf die Beiden zu. „Schon müde? Oder warum legst du dich jetzt schon hin, Black?" fragte James spöttisch. Dann drehten sie sich um und gingen lockeren Schritts davon.

„Dieser abartige, verdammte, widerliche, stinkende, verräterische Blutverräter!" Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Von deinem Geschrei werden wir auch nicht befreit…" „Wo ist eigentlich Regulus?" In diesem Augenblick eilte eben jener mit einer Horde von Slytherins um die Ecke. „Sind sie schon weg? Ich dachte, ich hol Hilfe und…" Severus und Bellatrix waren schnell befreit und Letztere nutzte ihre wieder gewonnene Freiheit sogleich aus. „Du wolltest Hilfe holen?! Lügner! Hilfe holen, Pah! Als bräuchten wir Hilfe! Du warst nur zu feige gegen deinen eigenen Bruder zu kämpfen!" Sie spukte ihm vor die Füße. „Sprich wieder mit mir, wenn du mir das Gegenteil bewiesen hast!" Wüste Beschimpfungen murmelnd stolzierte sie davon.

Lydia blätterte gelangweilt in der neuesten Ausgabe von ‚Sexy Hexy's Hexereitipps für alle Gelegenheiten', als James und Sirius mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in den Schlafsaal kamen. „Wo ist Moony?" Der verkappte Blacksprössling sah sich suchend um. „Hat ein Date…" „Was?" Lydia sah ihre beiden Freunde tadelnd an. „Als ob das so was ungewöhnliches wäre!" „Du weiß was wir meinen…Moony…Mr. Ich lasse niemanden an mich ran, denn ich bin gemeingefährlich." Lydia zuckte geistesabwesend mit den Schultern. „Tja, vielleicht ist er ja zur Vernunft gekommen." „Und warum hat er uns das nicht erzählt?" entrüstete sich Sirius. „Jetzt zickt mal nicht herum… Er gibt nur irgendwem Nachhilfe." „Hm…und Wormy?" „Schwebt irgendwo mit Susan auf Wolke 7." James seufzte. „Gut. Ich leg mich aufs Ohr." „Langweiler." Kommentierte sein bester Freund. „Ly, du gehst mit mir bestimmt noch raus." „Nö." „Aber ich will Gassi!" „Nein!" „Aber…" Lydia legte ihre Zeitschrift beiseite. „Na schön…"

Lydia zog vor Kälte zitternd ihren Umhang enger um ihre schlanke Gestalt. „Eine wirklich super Idee!" fauchte sie den schwarzen Hund an, der schwanzwedelnd neben ihr herlief. „Ein Abendspaziergang im Wald…bei diesem schönen Wetter!" Es goss aus Kübeln. Ein Teil des Regens wurde glücklicherweise vom Blätterdach abgehalten, nichtsdestotrotz waren die Beiden mittlerweile nass bis auf die Haut. „Hoffentlich läuft uns jetzt noch ein Haustier von Hagrid über den Weg, dann ist mein Tag perfekt!" Winseln. „Komm mir bloß nicht so, Padfoot!...Hast du mir gerade über die Hand geleckt?!" Wuff! Lydia sah ihren Freund stirnrunzelnd an. „Du gehörst in einen Hundezwinger…" Keine zwei Sekunden später lief ein schmollender Sirius neben ihr her. „Tu nicht so… der Spaziergang hat dir doch gefallen…" „Bis es vor einer halben Stunde angefangen hat zu Regnen!" „Da kann ich aber nichts dafür…" sagte der Schwarzhaarige und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Aber wegen dir bin ich jetzt draußen und total…!" „Feucht?" ergänzte er unverschämt grinsend und Lydia ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du arroganter, stinkender, blöder Flohzirkus!" „Das war aber nicht nett." Tadelte sie Sirius. Das Grinsen schien auf seinem Gesicht festbetoniert. „Du weißt genau, was wir ausgemacht hatten!" „Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden." „Du…du…Arrg!" Wütend stampfte sie durch das Unterholz, Richtung Schloss. „Glaubt wohl er könne sich alles erlauben…Wichtigtuer…Schönling…Besserwisser…" Sirius eilte lachend hinterher. „Danke für die vielen Komplimente!"

„Darf man fragen, was der Grund für diese äußerst interessante Diskussion ist?" Remus stand grinsend an einen Baum am Waldrand gelehnt da und schien auf sie zu warten. „Moonylein! Was tust du denn hier?" fragte Lydia überrascht und fiel im überschwänglich in die Arme. „Endlich ein vernünftiger Mensch!" Sirius blickte nachdenklich drein. „Wenn du jemanden als vernünftig bezeichnen willst, der als Leibspeise rohes Reh hat…Bitte sehr…" „Pads, dein Humor lässt zu wünschen übrig. Außerdem hab ich nur eine Nacht im Monat Appetit auf rohes Reh, darüber kann man ja auch mal hinwegsehen." Lydia lachte auf. „Wenn uns jemand zuhören würde…!" „Würde er uns für bekloppt halten? Na ja…" sagte Remus gespielt ernst, „Sind wir das denn nicht?"

Gemeinsam schlidderten sie über Blätter, Matsch und Pfützen Richtung Schlossportal. „Was hast du eigentlich draußen getrieben?" fragte Lydia und sprang leichtfüßig auf Sirius Rücken, der ächzend Klein beigab und sie weiter trug. „Ich…ich war mit Evelyn verabredet…" „Du gibst ihr draußen Nachhilfe?" fragte Sirius verdattert, bis die Erkenntnis sich mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Was läuft denn da, Moony?" Remus wurde leicht rosa um die Nase und nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Als seine Freunde ihn endlich verstanden hatten waren sie bereits im Gryffindorturm. Lydia kreischte auf und Sirius johlte begeistert: „Ihr seid zusammen?!" „Ja, und jetzt beruhigt euch mal…" „Beruhigen?! Remus Lupin! Evelyn ist eine Freundin von…dem Ding!" „Ihr Name ist Lily Evans, Ly." „Hey Alter, wie cool! Unser Moony hat ne' Freundin!" „Du kannst nicht mit jemanden zusammen sein, der Evans sympathisch findet." Sie betraten den Schlafsaal. „Prongs! Ly will die Freundschaft zu dir kündigen!" rief Remus feixend und Sirius schmiss sich mit einer schreienden Lydia rücklings auf seinen besten Freund.

„Seid ihr bescheuert oder so?" fragte James glucksend. Remus setzte sein bestes ‚Professoren-Denkergesicht' auf. „Hm…lass mich überlegen…Ja!" Sirius hatte es sich auf seinem besten Freund bequem gemacht, Lydia lag bäuchlings auf ihnen und Remus schien es sich auf seinen Freunden ebenfalls gemütlich machen zu wollen. „Wolltest du nicht schlafen, Prongs?" fiel es Sirius da siedendheiß ein und die gesamte Gruppe ächzte auf, als Remus sich auf Lydias Hintern setzte.

„Ich habe bis vor ein paar Minuten…autsch…geschlafen, ihr taktlosen Trampeltiere…Aua!" Sirius schnappte nach Luft. „Ly, ich weiß, dass ihr Frauen da etwas sensibel seid, aber würdest du bitte von mir runter gehen, ich ersticke!" Das Mädchen gab ein quiekendes Geräusch von sich. „Wie bitte?! Sag das mal dem fetten Werwolf, der auf meinem Arsch sitzt!"

Sie hörten wie die Tür des Schlafsaals sich öffnete und jemand im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Stille. „Ähm…wer auch immer da ist…bitte mach kein Photo!" stöhnte James und versuchte keuchend seine drei Freunde von sich zu schieben, was aber kläglich misslang.

Klick! „Neiiin!" jaulte Sirius auf. „Was soll man denn von mir denken?"

„Ihr müsstet euch echt mal sehen!" lachte da Peter auf, der mit einer Kamera und einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht in das Sichtfeld der restlichen Rumtreiber trat. „Miese Ratte…" grummelte Lydia. „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu bedanken. Dank mir, könnt ihr euch in dieser äußerst…interessanten Stellung…ebenfalls bewundern! Schaut mal!" Und er hielt ihnen das Photo vor die Nase. Lydia gab ein Fauchen von sich und erwartete schon fast, dass sie sich unbewusst verwandelt hatte. „Gib das Photo her! Moony, geh von uns runter, damit wir das Beweismaterial vernichten können!" „Aber das sieht so bequem aus." Sagte Peter fies grinsend und setzte sich kurzerhand auf Remus Schoß.

„AUA!!"

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!" rief Lily begeistert und ließ den Schokoladentrüffel, den sie eben noch essen wollte, vor Überraschungen fallen. Ihre beste Freundin Alice war ebenso erstarrt. „Wie war es?" Evelyn wurde rot. „Schön…" „Schön! Schön, dass es schön war! Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Eve!" „Na ja, wir sind ein bisschen spazieren gegangen und da…und da hat er mich plötzlich einfach so geküsst!" Ihre beiden Freundinnen klatschten begeistert Beifall.

„Bin schon gespannt, was Remus erzählt." Sagte Lydia, die soeben hereingekommen war und sich kommentarlos eine von Lilys Pralinen schnappte. „Hm lecker! Die sind gut!" „Freut mich für dich, Johnsen! Und jetzt raus und tratsch mit deinen Vollidioten…!" „Lily! Remus ist kein Vollidiot!" ereiferte sich Alice und blickte bedeutungsschwer zu Evelyn, die sich auf die Lippe biss, um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Na schön…Geh zu Potter, Pettigrew und Black!" Lydia wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Und ob ich das jetzt mache! Ich brauch nur meine Suizidausrüstung." Sie schnappte sich eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus ihrer Kommode und verließ den Schlafsaal. „Wow, sie hat noch persönliche Sache hier. Jetzt bin ich wirklich erstaunt." Sagte Evelyn und schob sich genießerisch ein Stück Nougatschokolade in den Mund. „Na ja, um es kurz zu machen…wir sind jetzt zusammen." Alice und Lily fielen sogleich über ihre Freundin her und zogen sie in eine Gruppenumarmung. „Ich freu mich so für dich Eve!" rief Lily begeistert und Alice zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ Konfetti über sie regnet. „Ally, lass das!" kicherte Evelyn. Sie wandte sich mit einer etwas ernsteren Miene an ihre rothaarige Freundin. „Ich will hier nicht meine Beziehung mit euch feiern, wenn du eigentlich am Boden zerstört bist…" Lily lächelte gequält. „Ach…mir geht's gut! Erzähl lieber mal von Remus!"

„Champagner!" Knall! Remus ließ die Champagnerdusche schmunzelnd über sich ergehen. Wenn Evelyn jetzt in seine Nähe kam, würde er morgen wieder Single sein…

„Wolltet ihr den nicht erst aufmachen, wenn ein Tag vergeht an dem Lily weder James noch Lydia anschreit?" Sirius winkte großzügig ab. „Sei nicht kleinlich! Ich hab noch ein paar ‚Flaschen für besondere Gelegenheiten'. Eine Flasche, wenn du entjungfert wirst. Eine Flasche wenn Peter entjungfert wird, eine Flasche, wenn…" „Wo hast du die Flaschen denn?" fragte Peter und sah nervös zu Boden. Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an. „Unter meinem Bett", antwortete Sirius schließlich, „Wieso?"

Peter räusperte sich und war plötzlich der Meinung, dass der Ärmel seines Pullovers furchtbar interessant war. „Wormy… Was ist los?" fragte Remus, denn selbst er war neugierig. „Ich…ich glaub wir brauchen noch eine Flasche…" Sie starrten ihn an, bis James mit einem Mal einen Jubelschrei ausstieß und Peter in die Arme zog. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Was zum…" murmelte Sirius verdutzt, bis auch er und die anderen verstanden hatten… „Ihr habt es getan?!" rief er aus. „Du und Susan?! Ihr hattet…. Peter! Sag das doch gleich! Wo ist der Champagner?!"

„Auf meinem T-shirt." Antwortete Remus lachend. „Und in meinen Haaren." Dann schnappte er Sirius die nächste Flasche aus der Hand und stürmte auf Peter zu. „Gleichberechtigung!!!"

Lily lag stöhnend auf ihrem Bett. Alice und Evelyn lagen jammernd daneben. Alle drei hielten sich den Bauch, der Boden war mit Schokoladenpapier übersäht. „Mir ist schlecht…" „Nicht nur dir Lily…" antwortete Evelyn. „Na ja, ihr braucht wenigstens nicht auf eure Figur achten, ihr seid beide ja jetzt vergeben…" Die drei Mädchen kicherten. „Wir haben uns auch noch lieb, wenn wir gemeinsam zum Unterricht rollen müssen!" Evelyn stand langsam auf. „Uff! Ich roll mal rüber zu Remus und wünsch ihm eine gute Nacht." „Meinst du nicht, dass er schon schläft? Es ist schon…Merlin! Es ist schon Mitternacht! Wir müssen ins Bett!" Evelyn schmunzelte. „Lily, er ist vielleicht vernünftiger als der Rest der Bande, aber er ist und bleibt ein Rumtreiber und die schlafen so gut wie gar nicht."

Es klopfte. Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Padfoot! Müssen deine Mädchen um diese Zeit hier auftauchen?"

„Seit wann bin ich Sirius' Mädchen?" drang es gedämpft durch die Tür. Remus schreckte hoch und öffnete rasch die Tür. „Eve! Tut mir leid, ich dachte…" Er verstummte. „Ich bin immer noch voller Champagner und stinke wie eine Schnapsbrennerei, oder?" Evelyn lachte. „Jap, aber ich denke, damit kann ich leben. Ich wollte nur Gute Nacht sagen…" Schüchtern lächelte sie zu ihm hoch. Sirius und James waren plötzlich im Bad verschwunden und Peter begann auffällig laut zu Schnarchen. „Sind sie nicht trollig?" fragte Remus liebevoll. „Herzallerliebst." Grinste Evelyn. „Mir ist es egal, ob ich alleine von deinem Geruch einen Schwipps bekomme." Flüsterte sie schnell und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten…Minuten wurden zu Stunden…Aber was zählte schon die Zeit? Das einzige was zählte, war dieses wunderbare Mädchen, dass herrlich nach Schokolade schmeckte und…

„Können wir dann aufhören so zu tun, als wären wir beschäftigt? Wormy bekommt sonst noch ne Nasennebenhöhlenentzündung bei dem gespielten Geschnarche!" rief Sirius, romantischveranlagt, wie er eben war. „Außerdem will Lydia rein." Diese stand feixend im Türrahmen. Rasch machte das frischverliebte Pärchen Platz. „Also dann…Gute Nacht…" Mit hochrotem Kopf ging Evelyn zurück in ihren Schlafsaal. „Sorry für die Störung, aber dafür hab ich in der Küche auch Muffins ergattert!" sagte Lydia lässig. „Hm…okay. Diese Entschuldigung ist akzeptiert!"

„Dann hat ja jeder eine Verabredung!" Sirius rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Echt?" fragte Lydia überrascht. „Wormy, Moony und du vielleicht!" „Ich dachte du gehst mit mir…" „Wieso sollte ich mit dir gehen?" „Keine Ahnung…meinen Fanclub schocken?" „Ne! Sicher nicht!" Lydia wandte sich an James. „Wir könnten gehen. Für mich fällt ein richtiges Date sowieso ins Wasser, genau wie für dich, wegen…" Sie verstummte rasch, als sie ihm die Augen sah. „Ist die Lage so schlimm?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach. „Keine Ahnung…Wir treffen uns ja erst noch…" Sirius saß mal wieder gespielt schmollend auf seinem Bett. „Und mit wem soll ich gehen?" „Pads, das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst!" stöhnte Peter genervt auf. „Du kannst doch jede haben!" „Ja schon…aber…ich will meinen letzten Halloweenball mit meinen Freunden verbringen." „Dann geh eben allein…irgendeine Tussi für die Nacht wirst du ja noch finden." Schlug Lydia schulterzuckend vor und kümmerte sich dann weiter um den betrübt dreinblickenden James.

Nervös trommelte Bethany auf den Tisch und blickte immer wieder auf die Uhr. Sie hoffte, dass es schnell über die Bühne gehen würde. Gerne tat sie es nicht, doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Pünktlich um 17 Uhr konnte sie in der Menschenmenge die in alle Richtung abstehenden Haare von James erkennen. „Hey…" grüßte sie ihn verhalten. „Hi…" Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. James knetete seine Hände. „Ich ähm…wollen wir in die Drei Besen gehen?" „Können wir machen…"

Da saßen sie nun seit fünf Minuten, jeder eine Flasche Butterbier vor sich, hin und wieder daran nippend, jedoch ohne jegliches Gesprächsthema. Irgendwann wurde es James zu bunt. „Sag einfach was falsch gelaufen ist, Beth. Mir ist klar, dass irgendetwas…" „Ich hab mit Kevin geschlafen." James starrte sie an. „Wie bitte?" „Ich habe mit Kevin geschlafen." „Du…du hast…" „Ich hab dich betrogen, ja." Ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie konnte sie ihm das einfach so eiskalt ins Gesicht sagen! In der Zeit, wo er kein Wort über die Lippen brachte, musterte er ihr Gesicht. Suchte nach irgendeiner Regung…Doch da war keine Trauer. Keine Reue. Nichts. „Ich wusste es…" flüsterte James und packte die Flasche in seiner Hand so fest, dass sie fast zerbarst. „Wir waren auf einer Party und…" „Ihr ward betrunken, schon klar…" „Nein, wir waren vollkommen nüchtern und ich wollte es." Das war zuviel. Selbst für James. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Er stand bebend auf. „Du kannst mich doch nicht…" „Ich wollte ehrlich sein James und unsere Beziehung…du bist nett! Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wir haben uns kaum gesehen…"

„Hättest du nicht wenigstens warten können, bis du mich sitzen gelassen hast?" Seine Stimme bekam einen leicht hysterischen Tonfall, doch es war ihm scheißegal. „Das ist nicht fair, James! Ich bin ehrlich zu dir und du tust gerade so als ob…!" „Als ob was?!" Er zitterte heftig und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Ehrlich?! Du steigst mit diesem dahergelaufenen Idioten ins Bett und nennst das ehrlich?!" Er spürte ein Brennen in den Augen, ignorierte es aber. James stürmte an ihr vorbei, nach draußen, bevor er endgültig die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er brauchte frisch Luft, seine Lungen schienen ihm den Dienst zu versagen. Kopflos rannte er durch Hogsmead, selbst nicht wissend wohin.

_**Irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände von Hogwarts…**_

„_Sirius ist gar nicht mit James zusammen!"_

„_Echt nicht?"_

„_Nein!"_

„_Merlin sei dank, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht er mag mich nicht mehr!"_

„_Dich mochte er eh nie so sehr wie mich!"  
„Gar nicht wahr, du blöde Ziege! Mich hat er immer am Meisten gemocht!"_

„_Dich will er nur flachlegen!"_

„_Nein, mit mir ist es ernst!"_

„_Achja?!"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Da geht er lieber mit James ins Bett, als mit so einer Zicke wie dir!"_

„_Sag das noch mal!"_

_Lydia und Remus schütteln synchron den Kopf._

„_Weißt du…wenn ich mir das so ansehe, könnt ich glatt hetero werden…"_

„_Mhm…Ein Troll ist ein Gehirnakrobat gegen die Weiber…"_

Danke fürs Lesen!


	15. Des Chansons d'amour Liebeslieder

Servus! ^^

_**Let's make weiter mit stürzing Hogwarts into Chaos!!! **_

**D****es chansons d'amour! (Liebeslieder)**

James verschwieg die Trennung seinen Freunden und verhielt sich augenscheinlich wie immer, doch die restlichen Rumtreiber durchschauten ihn leicht. Doch auf ihre ständigen Beteuerungen, Reden würde helfen, hörte er nicht. James versuchte Bethany zu vergessen, was ihm allerdings nur ein wenig gelang und das auch nur, mit Hilfe seiner Freunde, denen nicht zu peinlich war, um ihn wieder herzhaft zu Lachen zu bringen.

Der Halloweenball rückte immer näher und als Lydia einen Blick auf den Kalender warf, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass bereits der 30. Oktober war. Mit einem gellenden Schrei riss sie die restlichen Rumtreiber aus dem Schlaf. „MOONY!!!" Dieser drehte sich grummelnd um und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Nicht schon wieder…" „Ohje, ohje, ohje…!" jammernd hüpfte Lydia im Schlafsaal auf und ab. „Wie soll ich das schaffen? MOONY!!" „WAS?!" Wutschnaubend setzte der Werwolf sich auf. „Du musst mir helfen!" „Muss?" „Muss!" Die anderen Jungen waren von Lydias sanfter Stimme ebenfalls wach geworden und James saß schlaftrunken in seinem Bett und wuschelte sich durch das Haar. „Moons, hilf ihr einfach…Hauptsache hier wird's ruhig…Es ist erst…" Er angelte umständlich nach seinem Wecker, was sich ohne Brille als schwierig rausstellte.

Als er die Uhrzeit endlich entziffert hatte, riss er ungläubig die Augen auf. „Es ist erst halb sechs!" Von Sirius' Bett konnte man ein ungehaltenes Knurren hören. „Ly, du bist tot…" Diese sprang immer noch hysterisch durch das Zimmer und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ja allerdings! Ich bin immer noch nicht fertig und ohne Moony.... Das schaff ich nie und nimmer!" „Weiber!" Remus kroch langsam aus dem Bett. „Jedes Jahr das selbe Theater…" murrte Sirius. Peter stand ebenfalls gähnend auf. „Lasst mich raten, ihr Kostüm ist noch nicht fertig… So wie immer…" „Und Mr. Wormtail gewinnt die 1000 Galleonen Frage." Antwortete James trocken.

Es war der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien, ergo war die gesamte Schülerschar aufmerksamer und fleißiger denn je.

„…wobei ich natürlich verstehen kann, dass Sie ihre Ferien lieber ohne Lernen verbringen würden. Allerdings stehen im Sommer diesen Jahres, wie ich Sie alle erinnern darf und darauf hoffe das dies keine große Neuigkeit für Sie ist, die Abschlussprüfungen an." Professor McGonagall schritt mit einer Miene vor den Gryffindors auf und ab, als wäre sie dabei, die Apokalypse zu verkünden.

Peters leises Schnarchen konnten glücklicherweise nur seine Freunde hören.

Remus warf einen prüfenden Blick zu ihrer Professorin und kritzelte dann weiter auf seinem Pergament herum, über welches sich Lydia mit verzweifelter Miene gebeugt hatte. „Sie sollen sich aber auch bewegen und zwar so realistisch wie möglich." Hauchte sie und Remus seufzte lautlos auf. „Warum fällt dir so was auch immer einen Tag vorher ein?" flüsterte er genervt.

„Deshalb ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit so viel Stoff wie möglich zu wiederholen. Ich möchte danach mit stolz behaupten dürfen, Sie unterrichtet zu haben."

Sie hielt inne und ihre Stirn wandelte sich zu einem Meer aus Falten, als sie ärgerlich vor die Sitzreihe schritt, in der die Rumtreiber Platz genommen hatten.

Remus lächelte sie zerknirscht an.

„Mrs. Johnsen, Mr. Lupin… können Sie beide mir eventuelle erklären, was Sie da gerade während meines Unterrichts tun?" Der Werwolf rieb sich mit einem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck den Nacken. „Verzeihen Sie Professor…Aber ich wollte Lydia nur helfen…" „Wieso war mir klar, dass Sie, der Sie ja eigentlich ein aufmerksamer Schüler sind, dazu angestachelt wurden. Mrs. Johnsen?" Lydia sah ihre Lehrerin verzweifelt an. „Bitte lassen Sie uns nicht heute deswegen nachsitzen, Professor! Ich stehe total unter Zeitdruck, mein Kostüm für morgen muss doch fertig werden und…" McGonagall wischte ihre Argumente mit einer Handbewegung hinfort. „Zeigen Sie mir die Skizze!" Zögerlich reichte Remus ihr das Pergament. Sie musterte es eine Weile, dann lächelte sie verschmitzt. „Nun, da Sie an diesem Kostüm beide ihre Verwandlungskünste zum Besten geben, und das auf grandiose Weise, werde ich von einer Strafe absehen. Allerdings muss ich Sie bitte, hiermit nach meinem Unterricht fortzufahren." „Jawohl Professor!"

Ihre Lehrerin stellte sich wieder vor die Klasse. „Wie ich bereits sagte, die Abschlussprüfungen…"

„Welche Abschlussprüfungen?" rief Sirius verschreckt und starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Die Klasse erwartete beinahe, dass Minerva McGonagall Rauch aus ihren Nüstern blies. „! Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sie den größten Teil des Schulalltags verschlafen und den Rest zum Feiern und Unsinn machen verplempern, aber das ist wirklich zuviel! Sie wollen mir nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass Sie nicht wussten, dass…!" Sirius grinste sie charmant an, stand auf und verbeugte sich. „Aber, aber! Professor! Das sollte doch nur ein kleiner Scherz sein!"

Gutgelaunt und laut schwatzend eilten die Gryffindors zum Mittagessen.

„Eines Tages landest du noch in Askaban." Sagte Lydia und hexte einem Slytherinmädchen der sechsten Klasse im Vorbeigehen einen goldroten Haarschopf. „Deine Sprüche machen ihrem Blutdruck irgendwann schwer zu schaffen und du wirst wegen Mord angeklagt." „Der Großteil der Lehrerschaft befindet sich wegen uns eh in der Obhut eines netten Onkels des St. Mungo." Antwortete Peter triumphierend und schlüpfte dann an einigen Ravenclaws vorbei und umarmte Susan von hinten, die überrascht quiekte. „Peter!" Sie strahlte ihn an und er zog sie sogleich in seine Arme. „Wie war der Unterricht?" Er grinste. „Informativ! Es gab einen eiskalten Pina Colada und du warst auch da." Susan lachte auf. „Du hast also gepennt?" „Aber nicht doch! So was würde ich mir nie erlauben!" Hand in Hand gesellten sie sich wieder zu den anderen. Sirius' Grinsen war nebenbei erwähnt äußerst eindeutig. „Na? Alles fit im…Uff!"

Er sackte zusammen, als James ihm den Ellbogen in die Magengrube hieb. Susan und Peter liefen puterrot an. „Susi, tut mir Leid…Du weißt wie verrückt er…" „Ach ich bitte dich! Mittlerweile sollte man sich daran gewöhnt haben." Meinte sie lächelnd und gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sich ihre Wege in der Großen Halle trennten und sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen aus Hufflepuff setzte. Mit einem verträumten Blick sah Peter ihr nach und merkte gar nicht, dass sich Remus und James links und rechts bei ihm eingehakt hatten und ihn unfallfrei auf einen Platz bugsierten. „Irgendwann läuft er noch gegen ne' Wand!" feixte Lydia. „Ihr seid ja nur eifersüchtig…" strahlte Peter und merkte nicht, wie Remus ihm etwas in den Kürbissaft mischte. „Kühl dich mal ab, Alter!" lachte Sirius und hielt ihm den Becher hin und Peter trank ihn aus.

Sie waren nach dem Essen gerade auf dem Weg zu Wahrsagen, als es losging. Susan war ihnen noch mal kurz im Gang begegnet. Sie hatte es relativ eilig, denn ihr nächstes Fach war Verwandlung und es sollte allgemein bekannt sein, was Professor McGonagall von Unpünktlichkeit hielt. So wollte sie nur kurz winken und schnell weiter gehen, doch Peter hatte andere Pläne. Mit einem seligen Lächeln nahm er sie bei der Hand, damit sie nicht weiterging. „Peter, wir sehen uns doch nach dem Abendessen hinter den Gewächshäusern, dass halten wir schon noch aus, oder?" Wisperte sie ihm schmunzelnd zu. Bei Merlin, er war echt süß! Doch ihr glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck wich großem Entsetzen, als er seine Stimme erhob.

„Liebe ist alles was zählt,  
sie ist die Hoffnung der Welt.  
Liebe lässt Blumen auf Mauern blüh´n  
und Sterne hinter Stacheldraht glüh´n.  
Liebe gibt Mut und Vertrauen zurück,  
bringt in die ärmste Hütte das Glück.  
Und wenn ein Stern vom Himmel fällt,  
in die Dunkelheit unserer Welt,  
dann wünschen Menschen die ihn sehn,  
nein, Liebe darf uns nie verloren gehen.  
Liebe ist alles was zählt für uns!"

Der gesamte alltägliche Tumult im Gang war zum Erliegen gekommen und alle starrten Peter an, der sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte. Lydia runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und durchbrach als Erste die Stille. „Wormtail… Ich möchte dir als gute Freundin etwas sagen und ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel. Erstens ist deine Stimme nicht gerade das, was man als schön bezeichnet und zweitens…Wenn du schon singst, dann bitte keine schnulzigen Schlager, ja?"

Peter wollte darauf gerade etwas erwidern, doch statt eines normalen Satzes, kam dies hier heraus:

„Zu begreifen fällt so schwer,  
ist es auch schon Wochen her,  
endlose Tage.  
Auf der Suche nach dem Glück  
gibt es selten ein Zurück,  
und Spuren verweh'n,  
und die Frage brennt wie Feuer tief in mir.  
Was ist gescheh'n mit uns Du bist nicht hier?

Ist Liebe nur ein Wort, Liebe nur ein Wort,  
die Erinnerung an Dich, eine letzte Illusion?  
Ist Liebe nur ein Wort, Liebe nur ein Wort,  
daher gesagt ohne Bedeutung?  
Ist Liebe nur ein Wort?"

Remus nickte James anerkennend zu. „Und da will Lily noch mal behaupten, du wärst in Zaubertränke ne' Niete!" Sirius und Lydia prusteten los. Peter hingegen schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, sah seine Freundin Susan entschuldigend an und beschloss die nächste Zeit den Mund zu halten.

„Tja, Wormy. Was willst du machen, wenn dich unsere allseits geliebte Wahrsagerin etwas fragt?" Peter grinste hämisch und zeigte mit viel Gestik und Mimik, wie er sie alle umbringen würde. „Sei nicht so humorlos." Sagte Lydia und Wormtail zückte seinen Zauberstab. Glücklicherweise, hatten sie die stummen Zauber bereits am Ende der sechsten Klasse gelernt. Und so musste die Schwarzhaarige den Weg zum Klassenzimmer Makarena tanzend fortsetzen. Laut lachend kletterten die Rumtreiber als Letztes in die ‚Vorhölle', wie Lydia dieses Klassenzimmer vor einem Jahr getauft hatte. Lediglich Peter presste die Lippen zusammen, um ja keinen Laut heraus zu lassen.

Er hatte die Hälfte der Stunde schweigend überstanden und bereits geglaubt er käme noch mal davon. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Sirius gemacht. „Professor! Sehen Sie sich mal die Teeblätter von Peter an!"

„Es ist von größerer Bedeutung was Ihr Freund Mr. Pettigrew in ihnen sieht. Nun, Mr. Pettigrew?" Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ärgerlich sah seine Professorin ihn an. „Ich will Ihnen keinen Vermerk aufgrund von Leistungsverweigerung eintragen…"

Seufzend sah Peter in seine Tasse und antwortete ihr dann ernst:

„Wenn ich es mir so richtig überleg,  
hast Du's nicht leicht mit mir.  
Ich zieh umher und habe meinen Spass  
gefragt hab ich dich nie.  
Wenn ich in and'ren zarten Armen lag,  
hab ich oft an dich gedacht.  
Ich sah's als recht, was ich dir niemals gab.  
Du hast dich nie beklagt.

Ja, ich glaub du bist die Frau für's Leben  
das hab ich dir noch nie gesagt.  
Du weißt genau, auch ich hab Gefühl.  
Es ist nur so schwer, es dir zu beweisen.  
Es fällt mir so schwer!"

Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde bis sich die Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte. Selbst Lily lag vor Lachen halb auf dem Boden und Peter grinste seine Lehrerin an, welche die Sprache verloren zu haben schien. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war allerdings genug, um Remus diplomatisch einlenken zu lassen.

„Professor, er kann nichts dafür! Irgendjemand, ohne jeglichen Sinn für Anstand, hat ihm wohl etwas in den Kürbissaft gemischt."

„Sing ein Lied von der großen Sehnsucht.  
Sing ein Lied, sing es,  
wenn Dein Herz ruft.  
Du willst geh'n, für immer geh'n,  
ich halte Dich nicht.  
Denn irgendwann erkennst Du,  
da ist ein Gefühl,  
das viel stärker ist."

Erklärte Peter weiter und nachdem er sich so gut verteidigt hatte, verbrachte die Klasse den restlichen Unterricht damit, sich vor Lachen auf dem Teppichboden zu kugeln.

Dank der ausgeklügelten Argumentation bekam niemand eine Strafe und James wieder bessere Laune. Die Rumtreiber hatten es sich nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek bequem gemacht und machten Hausaufgaben. Na ja, auf alle Fälle hatten sie ihre Schulsachen schon einmal vor sich liegen…

„Hey Prongs! Was sagt ein Orkan zu ner Palme? Halt deine Kokosnüsse fest, ich blas dir gleich eine!" Remus und Peter verzogen schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Autsch ist der schlecht!" Während Lydia einer nichtvorhandenen Person winkte. „Herr Ober! Einen Zahnstocher bitte, der Witz klemmt!" Doch James war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Sirius war froh, ihn endlich wieder richtig lachen zu sehen und so schoss er gleich den nächsten hinterher.

„Was ist das Schlimme, wenn der Hogwarts Express mit vier Slytherins als Insassen entgleist? Es hätten noch viel mehr reingepasst!"

Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Schokofrosch. „Also ehrlich mal!" Sirius schnippte ungeduldig vor James' Gesicht herum. „Einen hab ich noch! Ich sitze hier in aller Ruh und höre einem Arschloch zu. Alle schlafen nur einer Spricht, So was nennt man Unterricht!" Alle johlten auf, bis sie eine kalte Stimme hinter sich hörten. „Zu Schade, dass der Bestrafungsraum im Keller Außerbetrieb genommen wurde…" „Professor Slughorn! Welch Freude Sie zu sehen!" rief Sirius euphorisch und drehte sich ohne jegliche Scham zu seinem Zaubertränkelehrer um.

„Ist Ihnen eigentlich gar nichts peinlich?" Daraufhin begann Peter ihm alles ganz genau zu erklären:

„Bist du einsam und allein  
komm mit mir und du wirst sehn.  
Heut wollen wir, dem Glück vertrau'n.  
Dem Schicksal in die Karten schau'n.  
Ein neuer Tag, der viel verspricht,  
das Dunkel weicht dem Sonnenlicht.

Bist du einsam und allein  
komm mit mir und du wirst sehn.  
Alles wird vergessen sein.  
Du wirst nicht im Schatten steh'n!"

Es war nach Mitternacht, als sie von ihrer Strafarbeit zurückkamen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits leer und das Feuer im Kamin heruntergebrannt. „Ich bin echt kaputt!" stöhnte Peter müde und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er wieder normal sprechen konnte. „Leute, das werdet ihr büßen." „Wissen wir!" lachte Remus und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Aber allein das Gesicht von Slughorn war es wert!" Peter stimmte ihm breit grinsend zu. „Oh ja!"

Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiing!!!!!!!

„Whoa…!" Remus fiel vor Schreck aus dem Bett. „Was bei Merlin…?" Und da erkannte er Peter, der mit seinem Wecker in der Hand neben seinem Bett stand und äußerst zufrieden mit sich schien. „Hoppla! Hab ich dir das blöde Teil direkt neben die Ohren gehalten? Das tut mir aber leid!" Lydia grummelte genervt und zog die Bettdecke über sich. Leider vergaß sie, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag. „Hey! Gib die Decke zurück, es ist kalt." Beschwerte sich James sogleich. „Mir ist aber auch kalt!" „Boah, Weiber!" Murrend rückten die Beiden näher zusammen. „Leute, es ist schon 10 Uhr." Sagte Peter. „Schon?! Wir haben Ferien, verdammte Scheiße und der weckt uns um 10 Uhr!" Remus lehnte sich gegen sein Bett. Hm…irgendwas hatte er vergessen…wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte… „Ach du liebe Zeit! Aufstehen!" Der Werwolf fuhr erschrocken hoch und zog Lydia und James kurzerhand die Decke mit einem Ruck weg. „Igitt! Kalt!" Reflexartig schlang die Rumtreiberin Arme und Beine den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ly! Nimm Rücksicht auf einen Siebzehnjährigen am Morgen, der noch keine kalte Dusche hatte…" sagte James erstickt und schob sie weg. „Was ist denn…? Oh! Sorry!" rief sie und grinste, als sie erkannte was er meinte. „Eine heiße LATTE Macciatto für Mr. Prongs!" witzelte Sirius und prompt traf ihn ein Kitzelfluch.

Remus verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen. „Manche spielen verrückt und meine Freunde sind verrückt. Warum müssen es ausgerechnet MEINE Freunde sein?" „Ich geh duschen…" brummte James und Lydia pfiff ihm hinterher. „Manchmal könnt ich es mir wirklich anders überlegen." „Ja, ich mir auch." Sagte Sirius und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. James stöhnte genervt. „Ich bin im Irrenhaus!"

„Jetzt macht mal hinne!" trieb Remus seine Freunde an. „Habt ihr vergessen, was wir heute vorhaben?" Seine Freunde erstarrten. „Oh!" Dann flitzten alle ins Bad. „Wie konnten wir nur den Halloweenstreich vergessen?!"

Nachdem sie das Badezimmer geflutet hatten, setzten sie sich alle auf James Bett und trafen die letzten Vorbereitungen. Eine Stunde später sank Remus erschöpft aber zufrieden zurück in die Kissen. Lydia legte ihren Kopf gegen James, der hinter ihr saß. „Ly, du bist noch verschmuster als sonst… willst du nicht mal zu Peter, Remus oder Sirius?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö. Ich fühl mich hier wohl." James seufzte. „Ly, ich weiß du willst mir nur zeigen, dass du für mich da bist und…" „Hey hey! Ein bisschen mehr Respekt davor, ja? Wir könnten auch sagen, dass es uns egal ist." Er lächelte leicht. Sirius nickte. „Sie hat Recht. Also, du weißt ja,…wegen Reden und so…" Remus und Peter sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Hach, ihr hört sowieso nicht auf…" Doch er klang er gerührt und nicht verärgert über diese Tatsache. „Bethany…sie hat…" Hatte ihm mit einem Klatscherschläger gegen die Brust geschlagen? Nein? Doch so fühlte es sich an, als es ihm endgültig bewusst wurde und er es aussprach. „Sie hat Schluss gemacht."

„Was hältst du von einer Enthauptung?" fragte Sirius beiläufig und warf dem empört vorbeischwebenden Sir Nicholas ein charmantes Lächeln zu. „Nicht schmerzhaft genug." Antwortete Lydia und zerschnitt genüsslich ein Steak. „Ich wäre eher für Grillen am lebendigen Leib." „Und wer isst das Ding dann? Sunshine würde das Umweltverschmutzung nennen…" „Stimmt…Hm…Wir brechen ihr jeden Knochen einzeln, ziehen ihr die Haut ab und dann…" Remus sah angewidert von seinem Roastbeef auf. „Entschuldigt mal, aber es gibt hier Leute, die wollen essen." Sirius und Lydia sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wir essen doch auch." „Ja, aber ihr habt auch kein Ekelgefühl…" Padfoot schüttelte heftig den Kopf und deutete hinüber zu den Slytherins. „Ich gebe zu, die Tatsache, dass dieses Gezücht hier haust, hat mich abgehärtet…Aber wenn ich Schniefelus sehe, esse ich auch rückwärts!"

Remus schloss tief Luft holend die Augen. „Danke für diese überlebenswichtige Information…" Sirius grinste und wandte sich dann wieder an Lydia. „Wir könnten Bethany auch ein Nacktphoto von Schniefelus zeigen…" James, Peter und Remus schrieen empört auf. „Jetzt reicht es wirklich! Ekelhaft! Pfui!" „Das ist ja nicht mehr human!" „Schämt euch!"

*Eimer herum reich* Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid! Nur immer raus damit…

Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Gut? Schlecht? Wobei jetzt hoffentlich niemandem wirklich übel ist ;)

Bis bald!

Eure Magic Orange Juice (die sich ganz dolle auf das nächste Kapitel freut!! ^^)


	16. Das Leben ist wie eine Pralinenschachtel

**Das Leben ist wie eine Schachtel Pralinen**

Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen, die nach dem letzten Kapitel das unstillbare Bedürfnis hatten, ihren Mageninhalt zu entleeren!

Endlich geht's weiter! ^^ Ich habe es geschafft, den ersten Teil der Halloweenparty niederzuschreiben! In diesem und im nächsten Kapitel wird sich einiges ändern. Hehe! *g*

**Das Leben ist wie eine Schachtel Pralinen**

„Evelyn! Es ist 17 Uhr! Du bist nicht die Einzige, die heute auf einen Ball geht!" rief Lily genervt durch das Zimmer. „Beruhigt euch mal." Sagte Alice ruhig. „Immerhin haben wir noch ewig Zeit." Evelyn ignorierte beide Mädchen und stand immer noch verzweifelt vor ihrem Schrank. „Schwarz oder Weiß?" „Du bist ne verdammte Todesfee! Außerdem spielt es keine Rolle, ob du das schwarze oder weiße Kleid anziehst… Remus vergöttert dich."

Die Tür flog auf und eine äußerst gutgelaunte Lydia betrat den Mädchenschlafsaal. „Wie hast du denn hierher gefunden?" fragte Lily schnippisch. „Hab mich verlaufen." Gab ihre Feindin nicht minder freundlich zurück. Evelyn strahlte Lydia allerdings begeistert an. „Lydia, du weißt doch bestimmt was Remus besser findet. Ein schwarzes oder ein weißes Kleid?" „Hm…Ist bei dir eigentlich egal, er mag dich echt. Von daher…" „Aber…" „Nimm das Schwarze, da sieht man die Butterbierflecken nicht so stark." Schloss sie und öffnete ihren Schrank. „Sie hat noch etwas von ihren Klamotten hier?" staunte Alice und die Rumtreiberin feixte. „Natürlich! Glaubt ihr, ich bewahre meine Schminke und meinen Schmuck bei den Jungs drüben auf? Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig, die würden mit meinem Lippenstift am Ende noch die Wände anmalen und meine Lieblingsohrringe würden zum Dietrich umfunktioniert werden…"

Einmal die Treppe runter und die nächste Treppe wieder nach oben bei den Jungen:

Lily würde das Zimmer in seinem momentanen Zustand als Inferno bezeichnen. Die Rumtreiber meinten Schulter zuckend, dass es ein kleines Durcheinander gab. Wie dem auch sei, als Lydia ins Zimmer kam stolperte sie erstmal über den Kessel von Peter, weiter über einen Berg Schokofroschkarten, konnte ihr Gleichgewicht gerade noch halten, hüpfte jammernd auf einem Fuß weiter, rutschte auf einer Lache Wasser in der Nähe des Badezimmers aus und fiel kreischend zu Boden. Glücklicherweise wurde ihr Kopf durch einen Stapel Bücher davon abgehalten, mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen. Die Jungen standen zunächst geschockt da, bis Remus besorgt zu ihr rüber kam.

„Ohje! Bei Merlin! Du bist auf meiner neuesten Ausgabe von ‚Wilhelmas Zauberkunst Sammlung' gelandet! Merlin, lass kein Eselsohr drinnen sein! Hast du dir wehgetan mein Schätzchen?" Ja, er meinte damit seinen geliebten 2000 Seiten Wälzer, dessen rechte Ecke sich gerade schmerzhaft in Lydias Genick bohrten. Auf halben Weg verfing sich Remus linker Fuß allerdings in einem am Boden liegenden Umhang und auch er ging zu Boden, wobei er einige leere Butterbierflaschen umnietete „Strike…". Die restlichen drei Rumtreiber hatten bis dato versucht nicht zu lachen, doch jetzt konnten sie es sich nicht länger verkneifen. Schließlich erbarmte sich Peter und zog Remus auf die Beine. „Tut es sehr weh?" „Hab ich an Vollmond Haare am Arsch?" entgegnete der Werwolf verstimmt. Sirius hatte sich über die immer noch auf einem Haufen Bücher liegende Lydia gebeugt und grinste. „Wenn du lieb bist, dann helfe ich dir hoch." „Wenn das Wörtchen wenn nicht wär!" Und sie hievte sich selbst nach oben und rieb sich jammernd das Genick. „Und heut Abend auch noch tanzen…Mit was hab ich das verdient?"

„Okay, uns bleiben noch…" Remus sah prüfend auf die Uhr. „…Exakt zwei Stunden. Mission: Good looking and be evil kann gestartet werden. ICH geh zuerst ins Bad!" „Wieso einzeln? Wenn wir gleich alle gehen…" „Prongs sei still. Wir alle wissen, dass du und Pads eine Wasserschlacht starten und wir doppelt so lange brauchen werden…" „Spielverderber…"

„Ly!!!" „Mensch, Rem! Bleib cool!" „Ich werd gleich zum Tier! Lass mich SOFORT ins Bad!" „Ich habs ja gleich…" „Das sagst du schon seit einer halben Stunden!" mischte sich jetzt auch Peter ein. „Moony und ich müssen perfekt für unsere Mädchen sein, okay? Also beweg deinen Hintern raus!" „Es ist ne Halloweenparty! Kein Weihnachtsball! Wir müssen nicht gut, sondern gruselig aussehen!" „Und warum brauchst dann du ne halbe Ewigkeit?" fragte Peter genervt. „Weil ich besonders gruselig aussehen will!" Remus seufzte. „Warum verlegen die diese Party nicht auf den kommenden Vollmond? Dann würde ich den Kostümwettbewerb bestimmt gewinnen und könnte nebenbei ne Menge Zeit sparen…"

James raufte sich genervt die Haare. „Leute…kommt mal runter…" „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Lydia. „Wir haben noch eine…EINE HALBE STUNDE?!?!?" rief Remus entsetzt, zog seinen Zauberstab und die Badezimmertür schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Lydia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und die Jungs stürmten mit Kämmen, Theaterschminke und Kostümen das Badezimmer.

„Moony, hau den Lack rüber!" „Welchen?" „Den Schwarzen von Ly!" Lydia rammte ihren Ellbogen in Sirius Magengrube und begann empört zu Fauchen. „Würdest du vielleicht vorher fragen, bevor du meinen Nagellack benutzt?!" „Ly, das ist total unfair! Ich durfte auch nicht deine Wimperntusche benutzen!" „Ach verdammter Drachenmist! Hier! Nimm sie!" Peter, der linker Hand mittels Zauberstab Lydias Haare föhnte und rechter Hand sein Gesicht blass puderte, begann zu lachen. „Man könnte meinen, wir wären im Mädchenbad."

„Seit wann halten sich die Rumtreiber an irgendwelche Normen? Hm? Wir sind cool, auch wir Männer dürfen uns schminken und unsere Nägel lackieren." Er überhörte das heftig gehustete „Männer!" von Lydia.

„Die Nase ist noch zu dunkel." Informierte der Spiegel Peter derweil und schrie dann auf. „SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Ich dulde keine Flecken auf meinem Antlitz!"

Padfoot verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. „Du bist nur ein dämlicher Spiegel, verdammt…"

Remus warf ihm einen bösen Seitenblick zu. „Hör auf so mit Adelaide zu sprechen!"

Lydia grinste boshaft. „Ich glaube ich sollte mal mit Evelyn sprechen. Wann heiraten du und Mrs. Mirror eigentlich?"

„Lydia Cassiopeia Johnson! Lassen Sie den jungen Herren Remus John Lupin in Ruhe! Er ist der einzige halbwegs Anständige dieser verrückten Bande!"

Die Jungen warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und hielten sich seufzend die Ohren zu, dann brach auch schon das Gewitter los.

„NENN MICH NIE WIEDER CASSIOPEIA! NIE WIEDER! DU WIDERLICHER, STINKENDER, ABARTIGER, ERBÄRMLICHER, VERFLUCHTER……!!!"

* * *

Leise Musik drang durch die Türen der Großen Halle, deren Seiten von den Abbildern zweier Werwölfe flankiert wurden. Als Melinda Starface zu früh den Raum betreten wollte, ließ sie ein Knurren rasch zurückweichen.

Professor McGonagall, an diesem Abend eingehüllt in einen Traum aus kariertem Stoff, stand mit einer, zu den Festlichkeiten eher unpassenden, forschen Miene neben dem Schulleiter. „Minerva, Bedrückt Sie irgendetwas? Genießen Sie doch den Abend!"

„Sie wissen genau was mich bedrückt…" Dumbledore gab sich unwissend. „Aber meine Liebe, sonst würde ich wohl kaum fragen." Die Schottin schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Dieser verrückte Haufen!" „Aber aber! Das sind nur harmlose Schüler."

„Sie wissen genau wen ich meine!" Dumbledore kicherte amüsiert. „Oh ja! Ich bin ganz aufgeregt was sie sich dieses Mal haben einfallen lassen. Es ist wie kurz vor der Bescherung an Weihnachten!" Das Grinsen konnte er dank seines langen Bartes gut verstecken, als seine Kollegin ihn mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen anstarrte.

Nervös hüpfte Evelyn auf und ab. „Da ist er ja!...Oh doch nicht…" Lily schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Er ist ein Rumtreiber…Er kommt mindestens fünf Minuten zu spät." Evelyn schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Aber es ist mein Remus. Oh da!...schon wieder nicht…"

Alice lehnte kichernd ihre Stirn an Lilys Schulter. „Sie ist total verrückt." „Tu nicht so, du verkneifst es dir auch gerade…Oh! Ist das Frank?" Alice riss ruckartig den Kopf hoch, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah sich hektisch um. „Wo?" Ihre Freundinnen lachten laut auf und sie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Menno…"

„Da! Da!...schon wieder nicht…" „Eve! Jetzt reiß dich doch mal…!" „Ich sehe ihn! REMUS! REMUS HIER BIN ICH!!" Lily fasste sich seufzend an den Kopf. „Merlin steh mir bei…"

Die Rumtreiber kamen grinsend auf die kleine Gruppe zu, vorneweg ging Remus und breitete bereits die Arme aus. „Evelyn! Meine wunderschöne Todesfee! .... Du hast ja deine Haare geschnitten!" Prüfend ging er einmal um sie herum. Evelyn errötete. „Und gefärbt…" „Ich sehe es." „Gefällt es dir?" Als Antwort zog Remus seine Freundin lächelnd zu sich heran und küsste sie zärtlich. „Du siehst umwerfend aus."

„Vorsicht Pads! Nicht ausrutschen! Ab hier wird's schleimig!" rief James feixend.

Doch Lily blieb ein bissiger Kommentar im Hals stecken, als sie ihre Erzfeindin sah. Die anderen starrten ebenfalls Lydia an, die ihre hochmütigste Miene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Schau mir tief in Augen, Evans."

Ihr Kleid schimmerte rotgolden und schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihren Körper. Doch die glänzenden Armreifen und die glitzernden Ornamente auf ihrer Haut wirkten blass gegen ihre Frisur.

Ihre langen Zöpfe bewegten sich, schlängelten sich um ihren Hals und zischelten leise.

„Du…du…das sind Schlangen…" stotterte Evelyn. „Gut erkannt Darling." Sie wandte sich an James. „Wollen wir?" Lydia hielt sich bei James ein, der mit seinem farblich passenden Schuppen und den stacheligen Haaren, perfekt zu ihr passte, und die Beiden schritten gemessen in die Große Halle.

Als sie die Werwölfe passierten, ertönte ein kehliges Knurren. „Oh Baby, ich reiß mir das Fell über die Ohren, sind die Zwei heiß!"

Remus grinste und murmelte im Vorbeigehen Dumbledore zu: „Ich betrachte das als eine Omage, Professor." Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihm zu. „Genau das sollte es darstellen, Mr. Lupin. Mir war natürlich klar, dass Sie die Statuen verhexen würden."

Professor McGonagall sah den Rumtreibern finster hinterher und ging ihnen dann, nachdem die Werwölfe Melinda Starfaces Kleid als den billigsten und einfallslosesten Fetzen betitelt hatten, nach. „Darf ich die werten Rumtreiber darum bitten diesen Zauber wieder zu be…"

„Professor! Da läuft einem ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen!"

Ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlung stierte wütend die Statue an.

„Sagt mal... was will Melinda eigentlich darstellen?" fragte Lydia und blickte skeptisch über ihren Glasrand hinweg. „Eine Hexe." Erwiderte Remus trocken. „Aha…Und woran erkennt man das bitte?" „Schau sie dir mal im Profil an und achte auf die Nase."

Evelyn betrachtete aufmerksam Lydias Haare, die sich zischelnd hin und her schlängelten.

„Dabei hat dir bestimmt Remus geholfen, oder?" meinte sie und sah ihren Freund freudestrahlend an, dessen Blick nicht minder verliebt war. „Was würden die nur ohne mich tun, hm?"

James sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist eigentlich unser Dämon hin?" „Wahrscheinlich beweist er gerade, dass er nicht irgendein Dämon ist, sondern ein Incubus." Antwortete Peter und gab Susan einen liebevollen Kuss.

Wie gerufen erschien Sirius, dessen Arm sich um die Taille von Usagi Sato schlang.

„Sag ich doch." Zuckte Remus mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann überrascht an das japanische Mädchen in den Armen seines Freundes. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Sirius gehst." „Wusste ich bis vor einigen Stunden auch noch nicht." Erwiderte sie lächelnd und sah mit leuchtenden Augen in die Runde. „Ich bin Usagi. Die meisten kennen mich nicht so gut. Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin bei den Ravenclaws." Lydia runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du nicht dieses stinkreiche Mädchen…die Tochter von Tsubasa Sato, dem Trainer der japanischen Quidditchnationalmannchaft?" Usagi nickte. „Ja, die bin ich." „Ach du Sch…" Remus warf Lydia einen strengen Blick zu, als diese die Augen verdrehte. Susan sah Sirius' Begleitung freundlich an. „Wie kommt es, dass man sowenig in Hogwarts über dich hört? Immerhin scheinst du eine kleine Berühmtheit zu sein." Usagi winkte verlegen ab. „Ach! Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres… Seit ich Vertrauensschülerin bin, habe ich viel um die Ohren und vorher…." Lydia hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Soweit ich gehört habe, hältst du dich einfach nur für etwas viel Besseres, sperrst dich mit deinen Zickenfreundinnen in einem Turm ein und wartest auf deinen Traumprinz …" Lydia warf Sirius einen abschätzigen Seitenblick zu. „Ein Traumprinz ist er weniger aber wenn du dich mit so jemandem zufrieden gibst…" Remus stöhnte genervt auf. „Lydia! Kannst du nicht einen Satz von dir geben ohne jemanden zu beleidigen oder zu verletzen?"

Usagi lächelte nun nicht mehr. „Was meinst du mit ‚so jemandem'?" Sirius bedeutete gestenreich und mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht, dass es nun an der Zeit war den Mund zu halten. „Ist die Nachricht noch nicht in dein Königreich vorgedrungen? Angeblich, ich fass es ja selbst nicht wie man so etwas behaupten kann, ist Sirius schlimmer als Casanova persönlich und wechselt seine so genannten Freundinnen häufiger als die Unterwäsche." Nachdenklich betrachtete Lydia ihren vor Wut kochenden Freund. „Traut man ihm gar nicht zu, was?" James räusperte sich. „Sorry Usagi, Lydia ist manchmal etwas…" Usagi warf Lydia einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Ja ich weiß. Sie teilt ihre besten Freunde nicht gern und wird schnell eifersüchtig."

„Eifersüchtig? Ich versuche nur einen meiner Freunde vor seinem Unglück zu retten, bevor er von deinen Hüftknochen aufgespießt wird!" „Willst du sagen ich bin dünn?" „Nein, aber den nächsten Winter wirst du nicht überleben!" „Ladys! Kriegt euch wieder ein!" rief Lily dazwischen. Schnaubend drehte sich Usagi zu Sirius um. „Ich weiß nicht wie es mit dir ist, aber ich will jetzt tanzen." „Oh ja. Das wirst du bereuen, Lydia…" Einen letzten bösen Blick auf Lydia werfend, führte Sirius seine Begleitung auf die Tanzfläche.

„Lydia!" Diese wandte sich seufzend von Remus ab. „Bitte keine Moralpredigten…" „Du hast sie völlig grundlos…!" „Sie atmet!" „Jetzt benimm dich nicht so kindisch!" „Seit wann nimmst du die Betthäschen von Padfoot in Schutz?!" „Erstens hat niemand so eine Behandlung verdient…!" „Oh doch…" „…Und zweitens ist sie kein einfaches Betthäschen!"

„Na klar, ich hör schon die Hochzeitsglocken läuten!" „Er scheint sie wirklich zu mögen."

„Nachdem er sich gestern mal wieder Melinda geschnappt hat…" „…Hör mal, Ly…" „Nein, Moony. Jetzt hörst du mal zu. Usagi ist ein Monster. Ich weiß das." „Seit wann hast du mit Monstern ein Problem?" sagte Remus ätzend und die Schwarzhaarige verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Remus! Sie ist ein Flittchen!" „Lydia…Du bist…"

„Sie hat schon Recht, Rem." Remus, Lydia und der Rest der Gruppe, die bislang fassungslos den Streit beobachtet hatten, fuhren zu Lily herum. „Ich hab auch schon einiges gehört…"

„Nicht mehr als Gerüchte…" „Glaub uns, Remus. Es hat einen tieferen Sinn wenn ich und Lily einer Meinung sind." Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich entsetzt an, ob dieser Tatsache.

„Autsch!" Susan kicherte. „Sorry!...Aua!" „Oh, das war diesmal ich." Die beiden grinsten. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet die schlechtesten Tänzer zueinander finden!"

In diesem Moment tanzten Remus und Evelyn an ihnen vorbei. „Partnertausch!"

Die Mädchen beobachteten amüsiert, wie die beiden Jungen über die Tanzfläche stolperten.

Eine Stunde später wurde es ohne Vorwarnung plötzlich stockdunkel. Nichts war zu sehen.

Die Mädchen kreischten auf und einige Schüler begannen zu schimpfen. „Was soll der Drachenmist?" „Robert! Nimm deine Hände da weg!" „Das war ich nicht!"

Minerva McGonagall fasste sich seufzend an den Kopf. Das Chaos stand bevor… Sie wusste es… Dumbledore kichernd vergnügt.

Susan und Evelyn stellten nicht sonderlich überrascht fest, dass ihre Freunde verschwunden waren. „Bin mal gespannt was sich die Rumtreiber ausgedacht haben." Flüsterte Susan grinsend.

Stille. Dann hörte man aus der ferne ein Scheppernd und Dröhnen. Die Werwolfabbilder begannen schaurig zu heulen. Man konnte nichts erkennen, nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen. Dann zuckte ein Blitz durch die Große Halle, selbst die Lehrer schrieen auf! Die Menge wich unsicher an die Wände zurück… Das Scheppern wurde immer lauter und hörte ganz plötzlich auf. Schließlich zogen sich die Schüler auch vom Eingang zurück, denn die Tür schien sich knarrend von selbst zu öffnen. Ein schmaler streifen Licht ermöglichte den Blick auf eine Gestalt, die sich röchelnd und wie es schien windend vor Schmerzen, mit den Fingern voran zog. „Blut…"

Eine Fünfklässlerin keuchte entsetzt auf. „Oh Gott…"

Dann fiel die Tür mit einem lauten, dumpfen Schlag zu. Nichts war zu sehen.

„Wo ist das Ding?! Oh Merlin…wenn…AAAH!" Etwas hatte Melinda Starface am Kleid gepackt.

Ohne Vorahnung wurde es wieder hell in der Halle und Melinda sah hektisch um sich, doch nichts war zu sehen.

Die ganze Schülerschar samt Lehrer starrte nun gebannt auf die fünf Personen die in der Mitte standen. „Ladys and Gentleman!" begann Remus förmlich. „Die Herren Moony," „Wormtail," „Padfoot," „Prongs," „Und Ly!" „Möchten Ihnen allen einen wunderschönen, schaurigen Abend wünschen!" Remus verbeugte sich und warf Evelyn eine Kusshand zu. „Es freut uns, Ihnen heute eine ganz besondere Show bieten zu dürfen!" fuhr Lydia fort. Minerva schnaubte. „Dürfen…Pah!"

„Wir stellen Ihnen mit großem stolz die rattling Dancers vor!" Vollendeten Peter, Sirius und James breit grinsend. Die Rumtreiber verbeugten sich abermals und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Widerrum öffnete sich die Tür der Großen Halle und das Scheppern begann erneut. Zwanzig Rüstungen kamen in einer Formation herein geschritten. Im selben Moment, setzte Musik ein.

„Was zum…" begann Lily Evans fassungslos, bis sie das Lied erkannte und leise auflachte.

_It's close to midnight_

_something evil's lurkin' in the dark…_

Lily grinste ihre Freundinnen an. „Man kann über die Bande sagen was man will, aber Tanzen, das können sie." Evelyn nickte. „Vor allem Sirius und Lydia!"

„Aber die Rüstungen stehlen selbst ihnen die Show!" lachte Susan.

‚_Cause this is thriller!_

_t__hriller night_

_and noone's gonna save you_

_from the beast about the strike!_

Tatsache. Dafür, dass es hohle Blechgerüste waren, bewegten sie sich äußerst rhythmisch.

Nachdem das Lied beendet war, marschierten die Rüstungen unter dem tosenden Applaus der Schülerschar wieder zurück an ihre jeweiligen Plätze.

„Wie habt ihr das hinbekommen?" fragte Dumbledore begeistert und schüttelte Remus strahlend die Hand. „Unglaublich!" Sirius verteilte feixend Autogramme, während Peter und Lydia Minerva McGonagall Rede und Antwort standen. „Welcher Zauber war das? Wie lange habt ihr dafür gebracht? Und könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wie viele Regeln Sie dabei gebrochen haben? Langsam komme ich mit dem Nachzählen nicht mehr hinterher…"

Doch selbst sie Lächelte.

Als nach einer halben Stunde wieder einwenig Ruhe eingekehrt war, war Lilys Laune immer noch überraschend gut. Zugegeben, ihr Bedürfnis etwas gegen die Wand zu schmeißen war nicht völlig verebbt, aber immerhin wirkte ihr Lachen echt genug.

Gedankenversunken beobachtete sie wie James und Lydia durch die Große Halle tanzend. Als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Woher konnte er so gut Tanzen? Die Antwort auf diese Frage flirtete gerade mit Usagi Sato. Lilys Meinung nach war sie das weibliche Pendant zu Sirius. Eigentlich waren die Beiden ein absolutes Traumpaar.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle saßen Jason und Sissi zusammen, bereits glücklich miteinander knutschend. Es war zum Kotzen. Warum war sie nicht brennend eifersüchtig?! Das wäre ihr lieber gewesen, als das Übelkeitsgefühl, wenn sie James mit einer anderen sah…

„Alles in Ordnung, Lily?" Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass James zum Tisch zurückgekommen war. „Danke! Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" Er seufzte und wuschelte sich fahrig durch sein Haar. „Du wirkst irgendwie niedergeschlagen, also dachte ich…" „DU kannst denken? Welch' Neuigkeit!" James knallte sein Butterbierglas auf den Tisch und sprang auf. „So einer blöden, eingebildeten Ziege wie dir kann man auch gar nichts recht machen oder?!" „Red' nicht so mit mir! Außerdem musst du niemanden als eingebildet beleidigen, ja!?" Sie fuhr rasch zurück als er sich gefährlich nah über den Tisch zu ihr rüberbeugte und leise knurrte: „Mach nur so weiter. Irgendwann hat niemand mehr Lust sich mit dir abzugeben! Ich lass meine schlechte Laune auch nicht an dir aus, oder?"

Dann stürmte er wütend davon. Lily spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen. Nicht wegen einem Jungen… Schon gar nicht wegen Potter…

Usagi warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken. „Das ward auch ihr?" Sirius lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Na klar. Wir wurden bis jetzt an Genialität nicht übertroffen."

Die Japanerin senkte plötzlich verlegen den Kopf. „Und…die anderen Gerüchte?" Er runzelte fragend die Stirn und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. „Na ja…dass du so viele Freundinnen hattest?" ‚Habe' verbesserte Sirius gedanklich. Penelopes böse Blicke verfolgten ihn schon, seit er mit Usagi die Große Halle betreten hatte. Gut, sie hatten gestern miteinander geschlafen, aber er hatte ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, es sei nichts Ernstes.

„Die wissen alle, dass ich es nicht ernst meine." Antwortete er locker. Der Blick den sie ihm daraufhin von unten zu ihm hochblickend zuwarf, brachte ihn beinahe zum Schmelzen. „Und ich?" Ihre leuchtenden Augen sahen ihn fragend an, die wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen leicht geöffnet. Penelope, Melinda und all die anderen waren durchschnittliche dumme Puten!

Usagi…er ließ sich ihren Namen gedanklich auf der Zunge zergehen. Wunderbar…Obwohl…Oh nein! Sirius Orion Black, du wolltest endlich an eine andere denken, also genieß den Abend mit ihr. Denk nicht mal an…Er hatte sie fiel zu oft angebettelt, darum gebeten…und überhaupt! Es ging einfach nicht! Also Usagi…Immerhin war Usagi viel netter und hübscher…

Das Mädchen ihm gegenüber blickte ihn immer noch fragend an. Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber für mich ist es jedenfalls kein Spiel."

Alice schlängelte sich rasch durch die tanzende Menge. „Sorry, darf ich mal…'Tschuldigung ich muss durch…Oh! Das war dein Fuß? Tut mir echt leid!" Endlich hatte sie es zu den anderen zurück geschafft. „Ally, du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen!" Lydia sah Evelyn Stirn runzelnd an. „Hä? Klar sind die Hausgeister auch gekommen…" „Das ist ein Muggelsprichwort." „Ach so…" „Jetzt hört mir mal zu! Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich gerade gehört hab!" „Jetzt erzähl schon!" forderte Remus ungeduldig.

Alle drängten sich sogleich neugierig um Alice, um ja kein Detail zu verpassen. „Sirius meint es ernst mit Usagi!" „WAS?!" Peter sah sich hektisch um. „Wo ist er?! Er brauch sofort einen Heiler!" Lydia war erstarrt. „Dieses widerliche Biest…" Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

James hatte sich an der Bar mehrere Flaschen Butterbier geholt und eilte nun durch die Halle Richtung Ausgang. Er wollte nur noch eins: Hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sich einen antrinken... Auf halben Weg kam er an Sirius vorbei, der Usagi umarmte und er hörte wie sein bester Freund sagte: „Ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen!" Klirr! James hatte die Flaschen fallengelassen. Scheiß drauf. Er starrte Sirius entsetzt an. Nach dieser Aktion brauchte er ohnehin fünf Flaschen Whiskey… Minimum...

Das war der erste Teil der Halloweenfeier. Wie gesagt, es wird sich einiges im nächsten Kapitel ändern! Mich würde es mal interessieren, was ihr bis jetzt von Usagi Sato haltet. Meinung alle zu mir *g*

Lieben Dank fürs Lesen und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Eure Magic Orange Juice!


	17. Die Schule, die Verrückte macht

**Die Schule, die Verrückte macht**

Es war bereits zwei Uhr morgens und die Große Halle war wie leergefegt. Dies bedeutete allerdings keineswegs, dass die Oberstufen von Hogwarts bereits im Bett waren.

„Moony! Moony! Moony!" feuerten Peter und Sirius laut ihren Freund an, der soeben mit Evelyn um die Wette trank.

„Eve! Betrinkst du dich etwa?" Pures Entsetzen sprach aus Susan. Evelyn hatte bisher immer nach einem Glas aufgehört, um ja keinen Schwips zu riskieren. Jetzt allerdings schielte sie ihrer Freundin schräg grinsend entgegen. „Sei doch nicht so! Immerhin…" Eve sah erstaunt die Flasche in ihrer Hand an und dann hinüber zu ihrem Freund, der immer noch daran arbeitete, seine Flasche zu leeren. „…immerhin hab' ich gewonnen!" Jubel brandete auf.

Selbst Susan lachte und klatschte.

„Ich lass mich doch tatsächlich von meiner Freundin unter den Tisch trinken, hm?" sagte Remus leicht lallend und schlang die Arme um Evelyns Hüfte.

Sirius lachte bellend. „Moony, du bist eine Schande! Bis jetzt hat noch niemand gegen einen Rumtreiber verloren…und dann auch noch ein Mädchen!" Er nickte Evelyn anerkennend zu und sie stand grinsend auf. „Und ich bin sogar noch nüchtern!" Verkündete die Kurzhaarige stolz und machte sich schwankend auf den Weg zur Toilette.

Susan kicherte und eilte hinterher. „Süße, leg deinen Arm um mich." „Nein! Sus, ich bin doch mit meinem Remus-Schatz zusammen! Ich geh ihm nicht fremd!" Dann drehte sie sich empört zu den anderen. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?" „Nichts, Darling. Ich vertrau dir doch, Susan passt nur auf dich auf." Antwortete Remus beschwichtigend. „Aber warum, ich hab doch gesagt…" Ein eleganter Ausfallschritt und sie saß mit vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen am Boden. „Hui! Was war das denn?"

Susan seufzte und zog sie nach oben. „Komm, wir gehen lieber zusammen aufs Klo." „Aber ich bin noch nüchtern. Mich drehts nur irgendwie die ganze Zeit." „Ja, ja… Nüchtern, ich weiß."

Remus ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. „Merlin…" „Wasn' los?" fragte Sirius und öffnete die nächste Flasche Butterbier. „Ich bin total betrunken…" nuschelte Remus und lehnte seinen Kopf an Sirius' Schulter. „Ach herrje, du armer Wolf." „Psst! Wenn dich jemand hört!" fuhr Remus auf. „Schon okay, hat niemand mitbekommen." Beruhigte ihn Sirius grinsend. „Sollen wir lieber ins Bett gehen, Moony?" „Nein…nein, ich will jetzt feiern! Ich hab Evelyn, ich hab gute Noten und ich hab die besten Freunde die es auf der ganzen weiten Welt gibt! Gib mir noch ein Butterbier!" Er sprang auf und im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin, hatte er seinen Seegang noch gut unter Kontrolle. „Wie der Leitwolf wünscht."

Sirius stand grinsend auf, legte einen Arm um Remus' Schulter, und zusammen kletterten sie auf den nächsten Tisch um zu tanzen.

„Das ist ja so erbärmlich." Flüsterte Melinda ihrer Freundin zu, die heftig nickte. „Einfach peinlich… Wie traut sie sich überhaupt den Schlafsaal zu verlassen…Total verheult…"

Lily packte wütend ihren Zauberstab, wischte die letzten Tränen beiseite und funkelte dann wütend die beiden Zicken hinter ihr an. „Wisst ihr, was erbärmlich ist? Wenn man so hässlich ist, dass man sein Gesicht mit Make-up voll schmiert und nicht mal das hilft? Und wie peinlich es ist, wenn man dümmer ist als ein Stück Toastbrot und es nicht mal merkt?"

Melinda und ihre Freundin zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie hört. „Da fehlen euch dummen Puten die Wörter, hm? So, und jetzt verschwindet, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Kommentarlos stiegen die beiden Mädchen durch das Porträt der fetten Dame und kehrten zur Party zurück.

Endlich alleine! Lily ließ sich mit einer Flasche Butterbier vor dem Kamin nieder.

Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie keineswegs alleine war.

„Cooler Auftritt. Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass den Beiden jemand die Wahrheit sagt."

James lächelte leicht. „Hab ich dich erschreckt?" „Ein wenig…" nuschelte die Rothaarige. „Wieso…ähm…wieso bist du nicht bei den anderen?" „Ach, keine Lust. Mir ist eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit nicht nach feiern zu Mute, aber ich will dich nicht langweilen…" „Du langweilst mich nicht!" fuhr Lily einwenig zu heftig dazwischen, sodass sie James ein leises Lachen entlockte.

Trotzig hob das Mädchen ihr Kinn. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass du da bist. Ich sollte…muss…also, ich will mich entschuldigen." „Ist das so?" „Ja, allerdings."

„Okay." James setzte sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Sessel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lily sah den Schalk aus seinen Augen blitzen und ihr Magen machte einen Salto mit eingebauter Schraube. Sie räusperte sich. „Tut mir Leid." „Gut." Ihr entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Gut? James, sag mal spinnst du? Ich habe dich jahrelang beschimpft…"

„Größtenteils zu Recht." „…ja, größtenteils zu Recht, aber ich war dabei sehr ausfallend und habe total übertrieben. Und jetzt verzeihst du mir einfach so, nachdem ich dich zum größten Vollidioten, blödesten Großmaul und abartigsten Spinner gekürt habe? Ist das dein Ernst?"

Er grinste. Was gab es denn da bitte zu grinsen?

„Du hast mich James genannt." „Das hat gar nichts damit zutun und…wie bitte?" „Du hast mich James genannt." Wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige feixend. „Hm…hab ich gar nicht gemerkt. Also, Potter…" Sie betonte seinen Nachnamen überdeutlich, „…willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen? Wir müssen ja nicht reden, aber ich habe auch keine Lust zu feiern, weißt du…"

James stand auf. „Ich habe noch einen Vorschlag. Wie wär's, wenn wir es so machen, wie in diesen kitschigen, schnulzigen, übertriebenen Romanen." Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Hey, ich bin James Potter." Er schüttelte lächelnd ihre Hand. „Lily Evans." Sie kicherte. Merlin, war das albern…und süß! Sie räusperte sich. „Setz dich doch, James." Grinsend gesellte er sich zu ihr neben den Kamin. „Und, was machst du so?" fragte die Rothaarige und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Ach, hauptsächlich nur coole Sachen. Quidditchspielen, feiern, Mädchen aufreißen…Ich bin der coolste Typ der Schule! Alle verfallen meinem Charme und meinem Körper. Ich bin so toll, manchmal kann ich es selbst kaum glauben. Und du?"

„Ich lerne nur. Sonst werde ich ja nie die Prüfungen schaffen. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als Schule! Lernen, lernen und nochmals Lernen! Das ist der einzige Sinn in meinem Leben. Und ich würde mich aufhängen wenn ich mal eine Schulregel verletzen würde."

Lily und James sahen sich eine Weile an, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis sie kaum noch atmen konnten.

Etwas später….

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Lily schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Ja, ich hab die Beiden selbst gesehen! Und ich hab gehört, wie er es gesagt hat!" „Das ist ja unglaublich…" James nahm einen Schluck aus der Butterbierflasche. „Wem sagst du das? Sirius ist wie ein Bruder für mich, ich weiß eigentlich alles über ihn! Aber mit so was habe ich kein bisschen gerechnet." Lily gluckste. „Wer hätte schon damit gerechnet? Usagi und Sirius…bah!" „Hey, nichts gegen Sirius." Die Rothaarige winkte ab. „Quatsch, ich meine Usagi…Ich kann sie einfach nicht leiden…" „Lydia auch nicht…" „James, musst du mich daran erinnern, dass ich eine Gemeinsamkeit mit dieser…dieser…Person habe?"

James lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist sie gar nicht so unausstehlich…" „Mhm…und Sirius ist kein Macho." „Jap." „Ach erzähl keinen Drachenmist." „Wer schläft mit den zwei Chaoten in einem Schlafsaal? Glaub mir, ich kenne sie in und auswendig." Lily gähnte. „Dann sollte ich zumindest Sirius' wahres Ich ein bisschen kennen lernen." Der Schwarzhaarige riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Ehrlich?"

„Na ja, jetzt wo wir uns anfreunden…" Sie wurde rot um die Nase.

„Warum willst du eigentlich nicht feiern?" fragte James schließlich und Lily blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Da ist dieser Junge…Aber er hat schon eine Freundin und alle anderen hatten auch schon eine Begleitung…" „Das ist ein beschissenes Gefühl." Das Mädchen nickte. „Und was ist mit dir?" James lachte freudlos auf und winkte ab. „Ach, meine Freundin hat mich betrogen…also Exfreundin…" Wortlos lehnte sich die Rothaarige zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn, als seine Augen wieder feucht wurden.

Lächelnd schmiegte sich Usagi in Sirius' Arme. Jackpot! Gut aussehend, reich und beliebt! Was will man mehr? Hm… „Küss mich…" hauchte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr, der keinen Moment zögerte. Sirius wollte gerade die nächste Runde körperlicher Freuden mit der hübschen Asiatin starten, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Hey, Padfoot! Hast du Wormtail irgendwo…? Oh sorry!" Remus stand zerknirscht in der Tür. Rasch warf Sirius die Bettdecke über sich und seine Freundin. „Was?" fauchte er den Werwolf ungehalten an. „Kannst du nicht klopfen?" Perplex starrte Remus seinen Freund an. Seit wann reagierte er so gereizt? Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser war er bisweilen gelassen geblieben. „Ähm…ich wollte nur wissen wo Peter ist."

„Keine Ahnung und jetzt tschüss."

Verdutzt schloss Remus die Tür hinter sich und ging wieder zurück in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo er auf Evelyn warten wollte. Vielleicht würde sie Susan mitbringen und die würde sicher wissen, wo sich Wormy herumtrieb.

Es war bereits fünf Uhr morgens und mittlerweile fühlte der Rumtreiber sich wieder klarer.

Er öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Die frische Morgenluft war angenehm und belebte seine Sinne gut genug, um über das rätselhafte Verhalten seines Freundes nachzudenken.

Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er oder James in eine Situation wie diese hineingetappt waren. Selbst Peter hatte schon mit knallrotem Kopf und sich stotternd entschuldigend im Rückwärtsgang den Schlafsaal verlassen. Wohnte man mit Sirius Black den Großteil des Jahres in einem Zimmer, gewöhnte man sich daran. Der Schwarzhaarige lachte darüber nur und wenn mal wieder einer von ihnen peinlich berührt da stand, fragte er grinsend, was man von seinem neuesten Fang hielte. James hatte er sogar mal gefragt, ob er nicht mitmachen wolle.

Deshalb war der Werwolf über seine heutige Reaktion mehr als verblüfft. Sirius Verhalten hatte sich innerhalb weniger Stunden komplett verändert. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er in diese Usagi verliebt war?

Peter verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als erneut Spritzgeräusche aus der geschlossenen Kabine zu hören waren.

„Schon gut, Süße… Nur raus damit…" redete Susan auf ihre sich im Akkord erbrechende Freundin ein, die hilflos über einer Kloschüssel hing. Vorsichtig hielt die Blondine Evelyn die Haare zurück.

„Peter, holst du bitte ein Glas Wasser?"

Er tat wie geheißen und betrat vorsichtig die Kabine. Evelyn lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Kabinenwand. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Glas nahm, um etwas zu trinken. „Du siehst furchtbar aus." Sagte Peter und sofort traf ihn der Todesblick seiner Freundin. „Das hilft ihr auch nicht!" Der Junge seufzte. „Wir sollten sie in den Schlafsaal bringen." „Ich wäre eigentlich schon für den Krankenflügel." Antwortete Susan mit besorgtem Seitenblick auf Evelyn, die sich hastig wieder über die Kloschüssel beugte. „Quatsch, die brauch nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf und einen Nüchterungstrank. Glaub mir, ich kenne solche Szenario nicht nur von Sirius und James." Allerdings wandte er sich dann doch angewidert ab, als Evelyn abermals zu Würgen begann.

Wütend panschte das Mädchen in dem Pudding herum, den die Hauselfen für sie zubereitet hatten. „Jeder weiß, dass sie eine absolut egoistische, arrogante Zicke ist und er? Er geht mit ihr zum Halloweenball! Ich glaub mein Ghul tanzt Polka!" Die Elfen saßen alle dicht gedrängt um sie herum, um ihr zu lauschen. Empört rissen sie ihre Münder auf. „Wie kann er nur!" piepste es mehrfach. „Ja allerdings! Anscheinend steht er wirklich auf sie! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Wie kann man nur so ekelhaft sein! Das fällt ja nicht mal unter Tierliebe!" Vorsichtig tätschelte eine Elfe ihre Hand. „Bestimmt kommt er bald zu Sinnen, Miss." Lydia schnaubte. „Na klar…" „Nein Miss, er wird bald erkennen, dass sie die Richtige…"

Ihr fiel der Löffel aus der Hand. „Was? Ihr denkt, dass ich…also ich in ihn…" Sie lachte auf. „Nein! Nein, sicher nicht! Aber er ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich kann diesen Idioten doch nicht in sein Unglück rennen lassen!" Heftig nickend stimmten die Hauselfen wieder zu.

Hemmungslos lachend stießen James und Lily die Tür zur Küche auf und hielten überrascht inne. Zwanzig Hauselfen und eine entsetzte Lydia starrten sie an. „Oh, Ly. Wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist." Lächelte James schließlich und setzte sich zu ihr. „Lily und ich hatten Hunger. Wundert mich, dass du ganz alleine hier bist."

Sofort tappte eine Elfe auf ihn und Lily, die sich mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Lydia ebenfalls setzte, zu und verbeugte sich. „Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?" „Nur ein paar belegte Brote und Tee, danke." Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine beste Freundin, die bisher immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Jetzt merkte er auch erst, dass sie ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anstierte. „Ähm…Alles klar?"

Ein markerschütternder Schrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und Lily presste entsetzt die Hände auf die Ohren. „Was hat sie denn?"

Lydia schrie und schrie und…

„Lydia halt den Mund!"

Doch Lydia schrie und schrie und…

„Ist sie verflucht worden?" fragte Lily besorgt, während James immer noch seine Freundin anstarrte. „Ich weiß nicht… Lily tu doch was!" „Was soll ich denn bitte tun?" „Du weiß doch sonst immer alles!" „Nett von dir, James! Aber ich weiß sicher nicht alles!"

„HILFEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

„So, jetzt reicht es!" fluchte James und wandte sich an Lily. „Du hast das hier nie gesehen, okay?" Dann zog er den Zweiwegspiegel aus seiner Tasche.

„Sirius!"

Ein, alles anderer als gutgelaunter, Sirius erschien auf der Spiegelfläche. Die Haare zerzaust und das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzogen. „Wehe, es ist nicht wichtig!" „Krieg dich ein, Alter. Lydia dreht total durch!" „Ja und? Ist das was Neues?"

„Sie schreit, als hätte man ihr gerade den Kopf abgeschlagen!" „Jamie, hörst du dir eigentlich zu?" „Okay, schlechtes Beispiel…Aber schwing deinen Arsch in die Küche und bring Remus am Besten gleich mit!"

Er steckte den Spiegel zurück in seine Tasche. „HILFEEE!!!" kreischte Lydia. „Hoffentlich beeilen die Beiden sich…" sagte Lily und sah mit beinahe besorgter Miene zu ihrer Erzfeindin hinüber.

„Nur noch drei, zwei…vorsichtig, nicht schwanken, Eve!" dirigierte Susan, zusammen Peter, die betrunkene Evelyn die Treppe nach oben. „Nur noch eine Stufe, mein Schatz. Genau, super!" „Isch bin ein Erwachsener, isch kann alleine…" „Natürlich, Evelyn…" beschwichtigte Peter halbherzig. Bei Merlin, war er froh, wenn er endlich im Bett lag und schlafen konnte.

Auf halben Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal, kamen ihnen ein besorgter Remus und ein wütender Sirius entgegen. „Und wehe es ist nicht wirklich wichtig!" „Nur weil du jetzt nicht mit Usagi durch das Bett toben kannst…" „Das ist ja wohl Grund genug!"

Doch angesichts der blassen und schwankenden Evelyn hielten Beide inne. „Merlin, ist die besoffen!" Stieß Sirius fast schon anerkennend aus. „Sirius!" zischte Remus ungehalten und nahm seine Freundin liebevoll in den Arm. Sie sträubte sich nicht lange, denn sie fiel ihm schon entgegen.

„Remus, mein Schatz! Magst du mich noch?" Er schmunzelte. „Natürlich, Eve." Sie blickte mit glasigen Augen zu ihm auf und schmollte. „Wieso verheimlichst du mir dann was?" „Aber ich hab keine Geheimnisse vor dir…!" begann Remus entrüstet, bis er einen Blick mit Sirius tauschte, dessen Augenbrauen nach oben gewandert waren, als wolle er sagen: „Ganz sicher?" „Du lühühügst!" greinte das Mädchen in seinen Armen auch schon los und Remus entschied, dass sie jetzt eine gute Freundin brauchte. „Viel Spaß!" rief er Susan zu und schob Evelyn in ihre Arme, die empörten Gesichtsausdrücke ignorierend und stürzte mit Sirius davon. „Danke für die Hilfe!" rief Peter mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme hinterher. „Na komm, Eve. Wir bringen dich ins Bett."

James und Lily waren unsagbar glücklich, als Remus und Sirius endlich in die Küche stürzten. Beide hielten sich sofort die Ohren zu. Lydia schrie immer noch und sie hielt nur selten und für kurze Zeit inne, um Luft zu holen.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?" rief Sirius den anderen zu und ging zu Lydia hinüber. Als er versuchte ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, biss sie zu. „Autsch! Ly, spinnst du?" „Fahr zur Hölle!"

„Wow, der erste klare Satz seit einer Viertelstunde." Sagte James.

Remus warf Lily einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Sag mal…Ich weiß ja, dass James und Sirius manchmal richtige Hohlbirnen sind…Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch eine bist, Lily." Empört riss Lily den Mund auf. „Na hör mal, was willst du damit…?"

„Silencio!" Stille. Angenehme ,ruhige Stille… .

„Okay. Ich bin auch eine Hohlbirne." Gab Lily leise lachend zu, während Lydia wild mit den Armen fuchtelte.

„Wer war das?" fragte Sirius nachdenklich. „Wer war was?" Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Na, wer hat sie verhext." Der Werwolf grinste breit. „Wie kommt ihr alle darauf, dass sie verhext wurde? Ich meine, wie lange kennen wir Lydia schon, hm?"

Lily warf der schmollenden Lydia einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Also ist sie die Hohlbirne."

James massierte sich genervt die Schläfen. „Und wieso das Theater?"

Ein kurzer Schnipp mit dem Zauberstab und Lydia begann sofort zu Schimpfen. „Wieso? Wieso?! Ich bin in einer absoluten Irrenanstalt!" „Hört, hört…" brummte Sirius.

„James verbringt freiwillig Zeit mit dieser…dieser Evans!" Sie spuckte den Namen aus, als wäre er giftig, „Und Sirius hat plötzlich eine feste Beziehung!" Ihr Tonfall nahm Wort für Wort an Hysterie zu. „Und wahrscheinlich kommt gleich McGonagall um die Ecke und bietet uns einen Joint an…"

Sirius zeigte ihr den Vogel. „Du spinnst. Ich verschwende hier wegen dir meine Zeit, die ich auch mit Usagi verbringen könnte. Tschüss!"

Knallend flog die Tür hinter ihm zu.

„Jetzt mal im ernst: Nimmst du Drogen?" fragte Lily und Lydia besah sich daraufhin hin die Messer, die über einer Küchentheke hingen. „Lydia, aus und bei Fuß!" rief Remus entnervt. „Wir gehen jetzt alle ins Bett. Mir reicht es für heute! Schlimm genug, dass meine stockbesoffene Freundin im Schlafsaal auf mich wartet..."

„Aber irgendwie ist es schon wahr…" sagte Lily auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum nachdenklich. „Sirius hat eine feste Beziehung, James und ich vertragen uns, Evelyn spielt auch verrückt…alle drehen durch…" James lachte müde auf. „Stimmt. Lässt sich nur hoffen, dass nicht alles einen schlechten Nebeneffekt hat."

Es war sieben Uhr morgens, als endlich alle in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen.

Die ersten Lebenszeichen gab erst Lucifer gegen Mittag von sich. Er flog gemächlich aus der Eulerei, Richtung Gryffindorturm. Höchste Zeit ihr Frauchen zu wecken! Welches Fenster war es doch gleich? Ach ja, das dritte von links! Glücklicherweise stand es einen Spalt breit auf…

Lydia saß gerade in Verwandlung. McGonagall brachte ihnen gerade bei, wie man sich einen Joint dreht, als Evelyn ihr auf das Lehrerpult kotzte. „Nein, das gehört nicht dazu." Erklärte ihre Lehrerin freundlich. „Mrs. Johnsen, geben sie dem armen Mädchen noch einen Schnaps, dann geht es ihr besser." Spätestens jetzt bemerkte Lydia, dass hier irgendetwas ganz falsch lief…

_Klack, Klack! _

Sie blickte nachdenklich zum Fenster, wo James mit Lily auf einem Besen saß. Lily trug ein Hochzeitskleid… Beide winkten ihr fröhlich zu. „Wir heiraten jetzt noch schnell, bevor das Kind kommt. Bis bald!"

_Klack, Klack!_  
Sirius klopfte ihr unaufhörlich gegen den Kopf. „Hör mir doch mal zu! Usagi hat mir heute gesagt, dass sie eine freie Beziehung will. Aber ich will eigentlich nur noch sie! Nur die Eine, bis in alle Ewigkeit! Lieber will ich sterben als fremdzugehen…"

Mittlerweile schmerzte ihr Kopf. „Sirius, hör auf mir auf den Kopf zu klopfen!" „Aber ich mach doch gar nichts…" Sie blickte nach oben. Evelyn klopfte mit einer kleinen Werwolffigur immer wieder auf ihren Kopf.

_Klack, Klack! _

„Sag mir, was Remus mir verheimlicht! Sag es mir! Sofort! Ich weiß es doch schon! Schon lange! Willst du, dass ich zum Schulleiter gehe? Sag es mir!"

Dann stand plötzlich Moony, der Werwolf, vor ihr. „Hast du das kleine Geißlein Evelyn gesehen?" fragte er und Lydia schlug verzweifelt die Hände über den Kopf. Dabei griff sie nach etwas fiependen, fedrigen… Es fühlte sich an wie…

„Lucifer!" rief sie und fuhr keuchend aus dem Schlaf. Fiepend rang der kleine Waldkauz in ihrer Hand nach Luft. „Oh, tut mir Leid!" Rasch ließ sie ihn los. „Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast…Aber musst du mir dabei auf dem Kopf rumhacken?" Zufrieden plusterte sich das Käuzchen auf. Verschlafen kramte Lydia ein paar Eulenkekse aus dem Nachtkästchen und warf sie Lucifer zu. „Hier meine Kleine. Guten Appetit."

So, jetzt musste sie sich erstmal orientieren… Der Mädchenschlafsaal war es nicht…Aber sie lag bei jemandem im Bett, der ebenfalls Eulenkekse hortete…

Hm… Gähnend stand sie auf und hob die Matzratze an. „Sexy Hexy… Nasse Nixen…" murmelte sie, während sie die Zeitschriften die dort lagen durchging. „Eindeutig Sirius' Bett…" Müde fiel sie zurück auf das Bett. „Na, schon wach?" fragte ein ebenfalls verschlafener Peter. „Mhm…ansatzweise…Wo sind die anderen?" „James ist vor fünf Minuten ins Bad, Sirius ebenfalls…und Remus ist noch im Mädchenschlafsaal und kümmert sich um Evelyn…" Lydia warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn sie sich beeilte, könnte sie noch zum Mittagessen.

Langsam kroch sie wieder unter der Decke hervor und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. „Guten Morgen!" rief ihr James gutgelaunt aus der Dusche entgegen. Viel zu gute Laune…

Sirius sah eher nach ihrem Gemütszustand aus. Verwuschelte Haare, Augenringe und einen Gesichtausdruck, der einem Todesangst einjagen konnte. Düster dreinblickend, lehnte er am Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne. „Morgen…" brummte Lydia und öffnete ihre unzähligen Zöpfe.

James stieg fröhlich singend aus der Dusche, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und begann sich dann zu rasieren. „Don't worry about a thing! Cause every little thing, is gonna be alright!"

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu singen, dann hast du bald etwas, worüber du dir Sorgen machen kannst…und zwar deinen eigenen Tod…" knurrte Sirius. Unbeeindruckt ging James ins Summen über. „Bekomm ich diese Krankheit auch, wenn ich jetzt Duschen gehe?" fragte Lydia gespielt besorgt, zog sich aus und stieg unter die Brause.

„Ly, Padfoot ist vergeben." „Ja, wie könnte man diese Tragödie vergessen?"

Sirius begann zu Grinsen. Ah, er wurde endlich wach. „Nein, ernsthaft. Er hat eine Freundin." „Ich hab es verstanden, Prongs. Ich bin nicht so hirnlos wie deine neue rothaarige Seelenverwandte." Sirius verschluckte sich kichernd an der Zahnpasta.

„Ich meine…du kannst dich nicht einfach so vor ihm auszuziehen."

Lydia schüttelte lachend den Kopf, während Sirius seinem besten Freund fürsorglich den Kopf tätschelte. „Danke für deine Sorge, aber ich fände es wirklich schlimmer, wenn Lydia sich vor Usagi ausziehen würde."

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm weckte Evelyn gegen zwölf Uhr mittags. Ihr Bett schwankte so stark, dass sie erstmal heraus fiel. „Aua…" jammerte das Mädchen und rieb sich den Kopf. Merlin…Wer hatte ihr ein paar Ziegelsteine gegen den Kopf geschmissen…

„Guten Morgen! Na, endlich wieder wach?" Ein schmerzendes Inferno dröhnte in Evelyns Kopf, als sich Lily über sie beugte. Konnte sie nicht einfach den Mund halten?

„Leiser…bitte…" bettelte das arme, kranke Geschöpf und zog sich langsam wieder an der Bettkante hoch. „Tja, selber Schuld!" sagte Lily, doch für Evelyn hörte es sich an, als wäre das komplette Publikum eines Quidditchspiels grölend vorbeigezogen.

„Hör auf sie zu quälen." Murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme. Sie kannte sie…Langsam sah sie über den Bettrand und erkannte Remus. Ihr lieber, treuer Remus…Er hatte die Stimme gesenkt und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Mit allerletzter Kraft hievte sie sich zurück auf das warme Bett und legte ihren schmerzenden Kopf auf seine Brust. Er würde nicht so rumschreien wie Lily… Ihr schien es, als würde er sogar leiser atmen…

„Brauchst du irgendetwas?" fragte er flüsternd und strich ihr vorsichtig durch das kurze Haar. „Ne…Ich will nur noch sterben…" Das Lachen verkniff er sich ihr zuliebe, doch spürte sie, wie seine Brust vibrierte. „Verräter…"

Peter und Susan schienen heute den ‚Wer isst am schnellsten?' -Wettbewerb gewinnen zu wollen. „Ihr seid ja schlimmer als Sirius und James." Sagte Lydia schmunzelnd. „Wir wollen weg sein, bevor Evelyn kommt." Erklärte Susan und schmierte sich ein weiteres Butterbrot. „Wieso denn?" Peter lachte auf. „Weil es ihr dann genauso geht wie James im fünften Jahr nach der Geburtstagsfeier von Frank…" Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das war wirklich ekelhaft." Die Erinnerung an diesen Morgen beschleunigte das Essverhalten aller.

Doch sie waren nicht schnell genug…

„Morgen…" brummte Evelyn und ließ sich neben Lydia fallen, die sogleich einige Zentimeter wegrutschte und ihre Spiegeleier in Sicherheit brachte. Remus quetschte sich zu James und Sirius. „Du bist dir sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war deine Freundin zum Mittagessen mitzubringen…?" fragte Peter und die anderen beobachteten besorgt, wie Evelyns Gesichtsfarbe ins grünliche überging, als sie die wabbelnde Masse an Spiegeleiern sah. „Wieso denn nicht?"

„Deswegen!" Sirius deutete auf Evelyn, die sich rasch abgewandt hatte und sich nun vor der gesamten Großen Halle auf den Boden erbrach. Schlimm genug an sich, doch die Situation wurde durch die Präsenz von McGonagall drastisch verschlimmert.

Es war zwar die erste und einzige Strafarbeit die Evelyn in ihrer Schullaufbahn absitzen musste, doch es reichte, um ihren Eltern einen gehörigen Schock zu versetzen.

* * *

Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Tochter heute eine Strafarbeit von zehn Arbeitsstunden in der Bibliothek erhalten hat. Diese wird sie in den kommenden drei Wochen, jeweils an den Samstagen, absitzen. Der Grund für diese erzieherische Maßnahme war das Fehlverhalten ihrer Tochter während des heutigen Mittagessens. Sie hat sich heute vor die Füße von Professor McGonagall erbrochen."

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei


End file.
